Corazón de Ninja
by lamoco13
Summary: Sí, los años pasan. Nuestros shinobis siguen creciendo, las misiones continúan y...un momento, ¿vacaciones? ¡¿Tomaremos vacaciones! Pero..¡¿a dónde iremos! Probando que la amistad y el amor existen. Continuación de "El Pasado en la Arena"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El tiempo sigue pasando. Para algunos, muy rápido, para otros, muy lento, pero sigue pasando sin que nadie lo pueda evitar. El tiempo no perdona nunca. Se conocen a nuevas personas, se olvidan cosas, mientras que otras se recuerdan. Se pierden amistades y a las vez se ganan distintas. Hay momentos difíciles y hay momentos desagradables pero la vida sigue y hay que saber aprovecharla.

A cada paso de los días, envejecemos, aunque no lo notemos, cambiamos, tanto mental como físicamente, maduramos y a veces decimos que nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. Pero, ¿qué es lo más importante en esta vida?

Muchos dirían opiniones diferentes, pero se dice que cuando hay amistad y amor, no se puede pedir nada más. Ok, esto es el plan de alguien. ¿Qué tal si nos trasladamos a Konoha?

Era un día caluroso en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

-o-o-o-

—¡Tsunade—sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! —llegó gritando Shizune por la oficina de la quinta Hokage.

—¿Qué ocurre Shizune? —preguntó a su vez la Godaime.

—Me han informado de que usted ha solicitado unas vacaciones para algunos de los ninjas de esta aldea y de otras.

—Así es.

—No me mienta Tsunade-sama.

—Te dije que es cierto —respondió.

—Me llegó el informe y sabe que sólo usted o alguno de los otros kages pueden mandar algo así —dijo Shizune—. Puede tenerme confianza y contarme cuál es su razón.

—No sé cómo dejarlo más claro Shizune, tú, yo, junto con algunos ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja y la aldea oculta de la arena. Ya es hora de un merecido descanso, después de tanto trabajo, varios problemas relacionados con Akatsuki están resueltos por el momento, no creo que sea un inconveniente. Además, esto será parte de un plan maestro que estoy ideando.

—¿Su plan maestro? –preguntó Shizune.

—Exacto —respondió la quinta—. Esto tiene algo que ver con…

—¿Con qué?

—Te lo contaré después…


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡Acaso dijo vacaciones!

_¡Hola a todos! Después de tanto tiempo, ¡finalmente estoy de regreso! ¡Sí, señor! Con mi nuevo fic, ¡Corazón de Ninja!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. La historia se desarrollará en la segunda parte de Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden.

2. —Estos son los diálogos normales—

3. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva, _son los pensamientos de los personajes

4. _(Lo que está escrito entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

5. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referido a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

6. _"Lo que está entre comillas y cursiva", _a lo largo de un flashback, son los comentarios de los personajes que están narrando.

7. "Lo que está en comillas" a lo largo del texto, son las palabras resaltadas por los personajes.

8. Como algunos sabrán, no utilizo mucho las palabras japonesas como "Gomen nasai", "Onegai shimasu" "Hai" "Konichiwa" "Sayonara" "Sumimasen", tal vez sólo las utilice en mis comentarios, pero no tanto en la historia, únicamente el uso de las terminaciones como "chan", "san", "kun", "sama" y "sensei", entre otras.

9. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

10. Las palabras que tengan *, se explicarán al final.

11. Tal vez el título o el resumen no aparenten ser muy interesantes, pero denle una oportunidad al fic, tal como el pasado.

12. Trataré de actualizar cada semana, pero últimamente se me hará muy difícil por la excesiva tarea que me dejan en la escuela. Pero como ya saben, no dejaré el fic, solo me retrasaré.

13. Este fic también será largo, nada como historias de sólo 5 capítulos.

14. **Y EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE. **"Corazón de Ninja" es una continuación de mi terminada historia "El Pasado en la Arena", ya que involucrarán situaciones y personajes relacionadas a ella, como mi OC, Hayashi Haruka y si no la han leído, poseen dos opciones: leerla para saber lo que ocurrió o continuar leyendo ésta, sin tener noción de varios hechos.

_Esto es todo, ¿les parece si empezamos?_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Acaso dijo vacaciones?!**

El sonido de unos pasos que aceleraban su velocidad cada vez más, retumbaba por todo el pasillo hasta que éstos se detuvieron, llegando a una puerta que fue abierta bruscamente.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —gritó Shizune entrando a la oficina de la Hokage.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la Godaime con parsimonia bebiendo una taza de café.

—Un…mensaje… —respondió ella entre jadeos—. Del Kazekage de Sunagakure.

—¿Mhm? ¿De Gaara? ¿Y qué dice?

—Que ya vienen en camino.

—¿Y qué con eso? —a Tsunade realmente no le preocupaba.

—Sí…pero…¡el mensaje es de hace dos días!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la rubia escupiendo el café en la cara de Shizune.

—Lo que acaba de escuchar —volvió a decir su asistente—. ¡Ah! ¡Esto está caliente! —vociferó tratando de quitarse el líquido hirviente de su cara.

—Entonces…eso significa que ya están por llegar. ¡Rápido Shizune! ¡Llama a todos los shinobis que encuentres!

—¿Le traigo a toda la aldea?

—¡No! —Tsunade la miró diabólicamente—. Sabes a quiénes me refiero. ¡Trae a todos los amigos de Naruto!

—¡Sí! —gritó la peli—negra acatando las órdenes—. Pero, Tsunade-sama. Aún no me ha dicho de qué trata todo esto.

—Conocerás una parte cuando lleguen los chicos y lo demás te lo contaré en el camino. Así que, ¡apresúrate!

—¡Sí señora! –y Shizune salió corriendo.

—¡Shizune!

Y la pelinegra volvió a la oficina.

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió.

—¿Cómo es posible que el mensaje se haya retardado dos días?

—Ah, yo…este…no lo sé. Tal vez el ave tardó más en llegar –rió nerviosamente.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Hace dos días…

—Señorita Shizune —habló uno de los encargados de las aves mensajeras de Konoha—. Ha llegado un nuevo recado de parte del Kazekage Gaara.

—¿Del Kazekage?

—Así es, será mejor que se lo entregue a Tsunade-sama en cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo.

—¿No se le olvida? —cuestionó el hombre un tanto desconfiado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si yo tengo una memoria excelente! –contestó guardando el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos.

Y saliendo del lugar…

—Bien, ahora tengo que…¿umm? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

—¡Oink! ¡Oink!

—¡Oh, hola Tonton! ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

-o-o-o-

Y al día siguiente…

—Oh…creo que estoy olvidando algo importante…pero no recuerdo qué es –decía Shizune cargando con una pila de libros.

—Buenos días Shizune –habló la rubia caminando a lado suyo.

—¡Buenos días Tsunade-sama! —respondió tratando de enderezarse.

—¿A dónde llevas todos esos libros?

—A la biblioteca, ¿por qué?

—¿Podrías pasar por mi oficina y dejar en su lugar la enciclopedia que está sobre mi escritorio?

—¡Por supuesto!

Y llegando a la oficina de la Hokage…

—Por Kami…esa enciclopedia podría matar a alguien de un golpe –dijo mirando la obra de unas 2000 páginas—. ¿T-Tengo que llevar eso a la biblioteca? ¡¿Acaso soy el Pípila* o qué?! Bueno…ya que.

-o-o-o-

Y en la mañana de hoy…

—Creo que sigo olvidando algo importante –se decía Shizune caminando por la aldea—. Pero no recuerdo sobre qué… —y por casualidad metió una de sus manos a los bolsillos—. ¿Umm? ¿Qué es esto?

En la cinta se leía: "Del Kazekage Gaara".

—Oh oh… —la mujer comenzó a sudar frío.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

La pelinegra seguía riendo con nervios.

—Shizune… —la voz de la Godaime sonó muy grave.

—Ehh…yo…¡tengo que buscar a los shinobis! ¡Hasta luego! –exclamó temblando mientras cerraba la puerta y se evitaba un fuerte grito de la Hokage para después salir corriendo del lugar.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

De la misma manera, dos días antes, en un lugar ubicado en el desierto, conocido como Sunagakure, Temari y Kankuro se encontraban en la oficina del consejo de la aldea, donde los ancianos discutían sobre una tontería.

—¡Pero yo te digo que los onigiris que hace mi esposa saben mucho mejor! –hablaba uno de ellos.

—¡Claro que no! Los que hace mi hija son tres veces más deliciosos, nada comparados con esos –reclamaba otro.

Los hermanos se encontraban de pie, sin poder decir nada.

—Éstos son nuestros líderes… —habló la rubia por lo bajo.

—Ni que lo digas –contestó su hermano—. Ya veo porque Gaara sale casi loco cuando terminan estas reuniones.

Baki, al ver que se sus alumnos aún estaban esperando una respuesta, decidió intervenir.

—Señores –trató de sonar lo más educado posible—. Lamento interrumpir su "interesante" conversación. Pero supongo que los hermanos del Kazekage deben obtener una contestación respecto a su interrogante.

—Eeeh, Baki se quiere lucir con su nuevo vocabulario –habló el marionetista en un susurro.

Su hermana sólo le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Ah sí –dijo uno de los miembros del consejo llamado Izumi Kiyoshi—. Emm…¿qué querían? –preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes.

—Ok. Yo lo mato –murmuró Kankuro mientras la rubia lo agarraba de la camisa por detrás.

—Cálmate ya. Si haces una escena no saldremos de aquí nunca.

—¿Y bien? –volvió a indagar el mismo anciano.

—Deja que yo maneje todo –le cuchicheó a su hermano—. Pues verá –continuó en voz alta lo más formal que pudo—. Hace unos días, un mensaje llegó al Kazekage Gaara por parte de la Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, solicitando que si podríamos ser enviados, tanto él como nosotros dos, que somos sus hermanos, a un "paseo".

—¿Un paseo? –inquirió otro—. ¿Qué tipo de paseo?

—Unas vacaciones –soltó el castaño mientras recibía un puntapié por parte de la de las cuatro coletas.

—¡¿Vacaciones?! –gritó enfurecido Kiyoshi—. ¡El Kazekage no puede tomar vacaciones! ¡Y mucho menos después de lo sucedido con Akatsuki! La aldea estaría completamente indefensa en cuanto a ataques.

—Señor –volvió a decir Temari—. Akatsuki no ha hecho movimientos en los últimos meses, así que no es muy posible que vuelvan a atacar Suna ya que lograron su cometido de quitarle el Shukaku a Gaara. Además –continuó corrigiendo a su hermano—, no son unas vacaciones, la Hokage Tsunade nos ha indicado que será una forma de salir del entorno en el cual vivimos normalmente. Claro, habrá descansos, pero está planeando llevar a cabo un entrenamiento durante ese tiempo para que tanto nosotros, que somos ninjas de la Arena, como los ninjas de la Hoja, adquieran nuevas habilidades a partir del conocimiento de nuevos lugares.

—Órale…¿desde cuándo das discursos como esos Temari? –le preguntó el marionetista.

—¡Te dije que te calles! –le gritó en forma de susurro.

Los ancianos guardaron silencio durante un momento hasta que uno rompió el hielo.

—En todo caso de que se aceptara la solicitud que están haciendo, ¿qué pasará con la aldea? Los papeleos diarios y la asignación de misiones no se darán por actos de magia.

—Para eso teníamos pensado a Baki –contestó la rubia mientras su maestro ensanchaba los ojos negando con la cabeza—. Es confiable, un buen líder y sabrá cómo manejar esto puesto que ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones.

Baki seguía moviendo las manos en negación, pero los hermanos parecían no prestarle atención.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo se irían? —inquirió otro anciano.

—Se espera que un mes –dijo por fin Kankuro—. Pero puede extenderse dependiendo del buen o mal funcionamiento del programa que ha planeado Tsunade-sama.

—_Wow… —_pensaba su hermana—. _Dónde creí que Kankuro saldría con semejantes palabras._

Después de otros minutos de silencio, el líder de los miembros del consejo, Nakamura Fumihiko, tomó la palabra.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando doy mi aprobación a esto. De acuerdo. Ustedes dos, junto con Gaara podrán salir para la fecha indicada por la Hokage. Baki quedará a cargo del orden de la aldea y buscaremos a otros ninjas, preferiblemente de rango jounin para que lo ayuden en estas labores.

Y todos los miembros del consejo se retiraron mientras Baki permanecía en su asiento, resignado.

—¿Estás bien, Baki? –inquirió el marionetista.

El hombre alzó la mirada echando lumbre por los ojos, cosa que realmente los aterró.

—¡Los mataré! ¡Denlo por hecho!

Y Temari y Kankuro salieron corriendo.

-o-o-o-

Unos leves golpes se oyeron a la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage.

—Adelante –habló la voz fría del pelirrojo.

—¡Gaara! ¿Qué crees? –exclamó entusiasmada su hermana—. ¡Partiremos en cuanto antes para Konoha!

—¿El consejo aceptó los términos?

—Sí –contestó el castaño—. Por Kami, ahora sé por lo que pasas en todas tus reuniones con esos vejestorios. Lo bueno es que pudimos hacerte el favor de hablar con ellos.

Gaara sólo cerró los ojos.

—Un momento –volvió a decir el marionetista—. ¿Llevaremos a…?

—¡Claro! –contestó la rubia antes de que terminara su frase—. ¿Cómo crees que nos vamos a ir sin ella?

—Pero…no les mencionamos nada al consejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos.

—Que les dijimos que sólo íbamos a ir nosotros tres –respondió el chico.

—Aún así –interfirió Temari—. No creo que les importe, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no –tomó la palabra el menor de los Sabaku No—. Para esos ancianos será mucho mejor que esté fuera de sus narices por un buen tiempo.

—De hecho… —siguió su hermana—. Aún no la han aceptado completamente.

—De todas maneras irá con nosotros, ¿verdad? –preguntó el marionetista.

—Claro que sí Kankuro –indicó la de las cuatro coletas—. Que no podrías vivir un día sin verla.

—¡Eso no es cierto Temari! –objetó el castaño.

—De acuerdo, ella también irá con nosotros –dijo el kage—. Manden un mensaje de contestación a Tsunade y guarden lo que vayan a necesitar.

—¡Sí!

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

Volviendo al día de hoy, en Konoha…

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —gritaba una peli rosa a lo lejos.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el Uzumaki que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Tsunade-sama quiere que…un momento –dijo cambiando el tema—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estudiando –contestó el rubio.

—¡¿Estudiando?! –la Haruno no se la creía—. ¡Pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta la escuela!

—Claro que me gusta mucho la escuela, cuando está cerrada –Naruto siguió leyendo su libro—. Estoy estudiando los distintos tipos de ramen ¡y ya me está dando hambre!

Sakura suspiró.

—Bueno, luego terminas de "estudiar". Tenemos que ir con Tsunade-sama.

—¿Con la vieja Tsunade? ¿Y para qué?

—No lo sé, Shizune me lo dijo –y ella y Naruto se dirigieron a la torre.

-o-o-o-

Naruto y Sakura llegaron rápidamente a la oficina de la Godaime, donde se encontraban sus demás amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el Uzumaki algo intrigado.

—Qué bueno que llegan –habló la rubia con las manos entrecruzadas sobre su escritorio—. Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes de inmediato, ya que esto fue algo inesperado –dijo mirando a Shizune—. Se los diré de una forma en que todos puedan entenderlo; tendremos unas vacaciones.

—¡¿Vacaciones?! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

Pocos segundos después del grito de sorpresa se oyeron unos golpeteos en la puerta, que luego de ser abierta mostró a cuatro figuras que venían cargando con varias mochilas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*El Pípila. Fue un personaje que participó en la Independencia de México, en el asalto en la Alhóndiga de Granaditas y se colocó una pesada piedra en la espalda para protegerse de los balazos._

_¡Sí! ¡He terminado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic! Bueno, como verán, usé algunas cosas como el nombre de los líderes del consejo que había usado en la historia pasada, aunque la verdad no sé si se llamen así._

_Espero que les haya gustado y esperen por más próximamente. Porque mi ardilla, (el motor de mi cerebro), está grave en el hospital después de un pesado examen de historia._

_Ah bueno, para los que no conocen a mi "ardilla", se lo digo rápido. Un día, una maestra nuestra nos hizo una pregunta y como nadie contestaba nos dijo: "¡Vamos! Pongan a trabajar a la ardilla de su cerebro". Y de ahí decimos que un roedor nos proporciona todas las ideas. Lo sé, algo tonto, pero desde ese entonces siempre uso a la ardilla._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero no tarde mucho en ser publicado. Gracias por todos los seguidores que ahora leen. ¡Sayonara!_


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡¿Iremos a dónde!

_¡Hola! Parece que no me tardé tanto como esperaba, ¡ay!, pero si me hubieran visto en toda la semana. Me ponía a trabar como negra en la tarea para por lo menos tener una media hora para escribir cada día. ¡Fue horrible! T_T. Pero lo que hago por escribir._

_Ya, ya, basta de lamentaciones. Veamos qué pasa en este capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡¿Iremos adónde?!**

Tres de los cuatro shinobis que recién habían llegado ingresaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

—Por Kami, este lugar se está reduciendo cada vez –dijo Shizune sintiendo claustrofobia.

—Kazekage Gaara –intervino Tsunade—. Sea bienvenido.

—Muchas gracias. Le agradezco por la invitación —contestó cordialmente.

—¡Yo! –saludó la mayor de los Sabaku No.

—¡Temari! –exclamaron todas las chicas presentes.

—¡Gaara! –gritó el Uzumaki sonriendo a la vez que sus amigos entraban.

—Hola Naruto, es bueno verte.

—Oi –intervino Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba—. Supongo que esas valijas con piernas deben de tener un nombre.

—¡Ah! –gritó Kankuro mientras arrojaba unas diez maletas al suelo—. ¡No siento mis brazos!

—Una pregunta –dijo el Hyuuga—. Si no puedes cargar con tanto equipaje, ¿por qué traías todas estas valijas?

—¡Porque Temari y Haruka me hicieron llevar todo su armario!

—¡Oi! No te quejes, yo tuve que cargar con tus asquerosos pergaminos durante todo el camino –habló una voz desde el pasillo.

—¡Por lo menos eso no pesa como 100 kilos! –le reclamó el marionetista.

—¡¿Haruka?! –exclamó la peli—rosa—. ¡¿Haruka está aquí?!

Una kunoichi con el cabello violeta azulado que le llegaba a la cintura entró lentamente moviendo la mano en señal de saludo. Vestía un pantalón negro largo y una blusa gris con una manga derecha a tres cuartos y el otro brazo cubierto por una red, mientras usaba unos guantes sin dedos.

—¿Qué hay? –preguntó.

—¡Haruka! –Ino y Sakura se abalanzaron a abrazarla.

—¡Wow! Tranquilas chicas. También me da gusto verlas.

—¡Cuánto has cambiado! –gritaba la Yamanaka—. ¡Te ves genial!

—Sí, lo sé, ha pasado un buen rato.

—Sí, bla bla, hola a todos. ¿Podemos continuar a lo que venimos? –Kankuro estaba realmente cansado.

—Debilucho –le retó Haruka.

—Aprovechada.

—Pedazo de mandril.

—¡Retira eso!

Todos miraron a los chicos discutiendo.

—Parece que esos dos no han cambiado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lee.

—Claro que no –respondió Temari suspirando.

Mientras discutían, el rubio se acercó a la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

—Emm…hola Naruto –dijo sonriendo un poco interrumpiendo su pelea con Kankuro.

—¿Quién eres?

A la pelivioleta comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—¿Quién soy? ¡¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas, idiota?

—No –respondió simplemente el Uzumaki.

—¡Soy Hayashi Haruka!

Naruto siguió mirando a la chica hasta que pudo divisar la diferencia de color en sus ojos, mientras el derecho era azul turquesa, el izquierdo poseía una combinación de violeta y gris.

—¡¿Haruka?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

—¡Claro que sí tarado!

—Pero, pero, pero, pero…¡tu cabello!

—Ya sé, ya sé, me lo dejé crecer un poco.

Los ninjas comenzaron a dialogar todos entre sí.

—Wow, esperen, esperen –intervino un chico problemático—. ¿La llegada de los de la Arena tiene algo que ver con sus mencionadas "vacaciones"?

—Gracias a Kami alguien tuvo el sentido común de querer saberlo –habló la Hokage—. ¡Todos escuchen bien! Ya sé que quieren platicar, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron y bla, bla. ¡Pues lo harán después! Les he asignado a todos una misión importante. Los shinobis de Suna ya están enterados de ello.

—¿De qué se trata? –preguntó uno con lentes oscuros.

—Los mandaré a todos a Takigakure no Sato, en el País de la Cascada.

—¡¿Al País de la Cascada?! –inquirió otro mientras escupía las frituras que estaba comiendo.

—Pero, entonces… –comentó Tenten dirigiéndose a los de la Arena—. ¿Todo el equipaje que han traído es para ir a…?

—¡Les dije que no cargaran con tanto! –argumentó Kankuro—. Ahh, pero no me hagan caso, nada más échenmelo todo a mí.

—Ni que fueras el perro –comentó Sai.

—¡Pues casi me tratan como uno!

Akamaru ladró en negación.

—¡Basta! –volvió a decir Tsunade—. Terminaré de decir lo que hace falta. A lo largo de este mes tomaremos un descanso, pero estará acompañado de algún entrenamiento de vez en cuando. Iremos a la playa al País de la Cascada y de ahí nos trasladaremos al País de la Nieve.

—Vaya cambios de temperatura –dijo el Hyuuga.

—Pero…¡¿y las misiones?! –exclamó Naruto un poco molesto.

—¡No te preocupes por las misiones! –la rubia se exasperó—. ¡Recibirás muchas mientras estemos allá! ¡Así que escuchen todos, vayan a sus casas, guarden lo que necesiten y nos veremos en la entrada de Konoha en una hora!

Todos asintieron y partieron, quedando en la oficina únicamente Tsunade y Shizune.

—Tsunade—sama –dijo la pelinegra—. ¿Quisiera explicarme ahora de qué trata todo esto? ¿No es algo peligroso sacar a todos esos shinobis de la aldea?

La Godaime suspiró.

—De acuerdo Shizune. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber y de lo que trata mi plan –decidió finalmente—. Verás, después del secuestro de Gaara, los movimientos de Akatsuki se estabilizaron. Sabemos que también están en busca de Naruto y si lo sacamos de la aldea, será mucho mejor, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo. Llevaré también a sus amigos, en ellos están incluidos los de la Arena. Claro, recibirán entrenamiento, pero no sólo es para eso.

—¿Entonces? –su asistente tenía aún más curiosidad.

—Quiero que sus lazos de amistad se hagan más fuertes de lo que ya son y no sólo eso…de seguro habrás visto que "existe una chispa" entre algunos de ellos.

—Sí, eso lo había notado desde hace tiempo –habló Shizune.

—Pues simplemente es para eso –continuó la Hokage—. Además, claro. También asistirán a un entrenamiento en el cual que de seguro mejorarán sus habilidades, no todo van a ser vacaciones; también harán misiones en dichos lugares.

—Vaya plan que ha ingeniado Tsunade-sama. Pero…¿quién se encargará de la administración de la aldea si usted también pretende ir?

—No te preocupes por eso, estará en buenas manos. ¿Verdad Kakashi?

—Déjemelo a mí –habló el Hatake apareciendo por una ventana abierta que daba a la oficina de la rubia.

—Así que, Shizune –dijo la líder—. Ve guardando tus cosas.

—¡Sí! –y la pelinegra salió corriendo.

-o-o-o-

—¡Genial! –decía sarcástico el marionetista pasando por la aldea con todo el cargamento—. Otra hora caminando con estas rocas gigantes.

—Deja de quejarte y camina –le dijo su hermana—. Entre más rápido lleguemos a la entrada de la aldea, más pronto te librarás de ella.

—Gaara –habló la Hayashi—. ¿Tsunade les había explicado de qué trataba todo esto? Porque parece que últimamente he estado un poco fuera de sus planes.

—¿Y por qué lo dices? –inquirió la rubia.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Hace dos días, por la mañana, después de que fue aceptada la solicitud de los Sabaku No por el consejo de Suna…

—Zzzz… —Haruka se encontraba placenteramente dormida en su habitación, que estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Vestía un pijama conformada por un short y una blusa de tirantes.

—¡Oi! ¡Haruka! –gritó el marionetista entrando con un portazo.

—¡Ahhhhhh! –la chica despertó terriblemente alarmada, cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Se levantó sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó rudamente—. ¡¿No ves que estaba durmiendo?!

Kankuro pareció no prestarle atención mientras le lanzaba una gran bolsa y varias de sus blusas que se hallaban colgadas.

—¡Oi! ¿Por qué me das esto? ¡Deja de desacomodar mi ropa!

—Ve guardando lo que necesites. Iremos a la playa y a las montañas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sólo hazlo, no es tan difícil –y el castaño salió de su habitación.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

—Pensé que este inepto te había explicado todo –dijo el kage.

—Pues no fue así –respondió la pelivioleta—. Sólo guardé lo que necesitaría y casi no entendí lo que Tsunade dijo, ¿a qué se refería con eso de las vacaciones?

—No estoy muy seguro –contestó el pelirrojo—. Pero a lo que nos informó; dijo que tendríamos un "descanso" por así decirlo, pero que se realizarían misiones a los lugares que vamos.

—Mmm…es algo extraño –contestó la chica—. ¿Y está permitido?

—Eso parece –habló Temari—. El consejo nos dio la autorización.

—Bueno…

—¡Se me durmió el brazo izquierdo! –gritó Kankuro de repente.

—Pues dale café para que despierte –le dijo la Hayashi—. O Coca-cola, lo que te funcione mejor.

El castaño sólo la miró despectivamente.

-o-o-o-

Y mientras tanto, cada ninja estaba en su lema de… "¿Qué llevaré?"

—¡Mamá! –gritaba la Haruno—. ¿Dónde está mi traje de baño rosa?

-o-o-o-

—¡Papá! ¿Y mi chamarra de invierno? –preguntaba Ino.

-o-o-o-

—¡¿Qué no piensas ir?! –exclamaba la señora Yoshino lanzándole ropa a su hijo—. ¡Ve guardando tus cosas!

—Esto es problemático…

-o-o-o-

—¡¿Cómo le hago para llevar mi ramen?! –se lamentaba el rubio en su departamento—. No creo que haya ramen tan rico en otros lugares aparte de Konoha.

Y así sucesivamente…cada uno con su problema.

-o-o-o-

Pasados unos quince minutos, apareció Shikamaru con una gran mochila esperando junto con los Sabaku No y la Hayashi a los demás.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? –cuestionó la rubia.

—Ya me invitaron a salir de mi casa –contestó—. En pocas palabras, me corrieron.

Temari soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que te pasa por ser tan vago.

Y el marionetista sólo torció los ojos.

-o-o-o-

Pasó el tiempo poco a poco hasta que todos los shinobis designados para la "misión" fueron llegando al punto de encuentro.

De la misma forma, Tsunade y Shizune aparecieron acompañadas de varios ninjas de la aldea.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Naruto—. ¡¿Usted piensa ir vieja Tsunade?!

—No, ¿cómo crees? –respondió con sátira—. Sólo te traje mi maleta para que le des una vuelta por todo el mundo.

—No creían que irían solos, ¿o sí? –cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Pensé que tendríamos suficiente con Gaara.

—Ni que fuera niñera —comentó el pelirrojo.

—Claro que no —siguió la Godaime—. Yo los acompañaré. Quién sabe qué desastre podrían ocasionar en otro país en especial tú, Naruto.

—¡¿Y qué sucederá con la aldea?! –intervino la Haruno.

—Tranquilízate Sakura –le dijo su maestra—. Está en buenas manos. Kakashi estará a cargo.

—¿Estamos todos presentes? –inquirió el Akimichi.

Y Shizune comenzó a "tomar lista".

—Genial –dijo el Uzumaki—. Cada día me siento más en la escuela.

—Shino—kun –habló la Hyuuga—. ¿No piensas llevar nada? –preguntó viendo que su compañero de equipo no cargaba con cada en las manos.

—No te preocupes –contestó—. Ya llevo todo lo necesario conmigo.

Al ver que no faltaba nadie, Tsunade dictó indicaciones.

—¡Bien! Nos comenzaremos a mover. ¡Todos síganme!

—¡¿Qué?! –gritó el marionetista—. ¡¿Pretende que yo llegue en una pieza caminando hasta el País de la Cascada?! ¡¿Acaso está loca o qué?!

—¡Kankuro! –le reclamó su hermana—. ¡Discúlpelo Tsunade-sama, porque no sabe lo que dice!

—Cálmate –le dijo Hokage—. Sólo caminaremos unos metros. No nos vamos a ir caminando.

El castaño suspiró.

—¡Hora de irnos! –y todos emprendieron su viaje.

Akamaru ladró alegremente.

—¿Piensas llevar también a Akamaru, Kiba? –preguntó Sai.

—¡Por supuesto! –aclaró el Inuzuka—. No iría a ningún lado sin él.

Después de caminar unos diez minutos, Tsunade se detuvo.

—De acuerdo, llegamos –y apuntando a un gran trasporte, exclamó—; ¡Esto nos llevará al País de la Cascada!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Sí! ¡He terminado mi capítulo número dos! ¡Oh! ¡Soy tan feliz!_

_Bueno, hice un dibujo de Haruka, ahora llamada "Haruka Shippuden". Lo sé, no está para nada ingenioso el nombre. Para los que lograron conocerla antes, así lucía:_

_ lamoco – 13 . deviantart gallery /#/d24y88w (Claro, sin los espacios)._

_Y ahora es así:_

_ lamoco – 13 . deviantart gallery/#/d2fwla7 (También, sin los espacios)._

_¡Hey! ¡Hoy es 31 de Octubre! ¡Feliz día de Halloween! En la noche, publicaré una nueva historia, por si la quieren leer. Se llamará "Venganza de Halloween" y es una continuación a mi fic de hace un año "Pesadilla de Halloween"._

_Hasta la próxima. ¡Sayonara!_


	4. Capítulo 3: El susodicho viaje comienza

_Este…antes de las amenazas de muerte y los hachazos…¡LES PIDO SINCERAMENTE DISCULPAS! De verdad lo siento T_T. No saben cuánto. Perdón por no haber actualizado en 1, 2, 3…¡rayos! ¡8 meses! (sí…lo sé…desde Halloween que no actualizaba…) o_-. De verdad perdón, admito que no escribí nada en el lapso de Diciembre-Enero porque estuve haciendo otras cosas, pero desde Febrero-Junio estuve hecha la mocha* con tantos trabajos y exámenes de la escuela, que ni tiempo de bañarme a gusto me daban. Espero no me maten…o no sabrán que pasará en el siguiente capítulo haha. Bueno, ejem, continuando por fin con mi tercer capítulo de Corazón de Ninja (que hasta tuve que volver a leer porque ya se me había olvidado ._.). Ojalá y les agrade el capítulo y yo termine en una pieza._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Y el susodicho viaje comienza.**

—¡Esto nos llevará al País de la Cascada! –exclamó Tsunade apuntando el gran transporte que yacía delante de los shinobis.

La mayoría se quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante "lujo". Un gran y largo carruaje con asientos para los shinobis y lugares para las maletas era jalado por 5 caballos saludables. Contaba con asientos paralelos y un techo que los cubriría del sol o la lluvia.

—Oh…por…Kami… —dijeron todas las kunoichis al unísono.

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! –gritó repentinamente Lee—. Yo no puedo viajar en tan hermoso _carruaje _con estos harapos. ¡Necesito cambiarme de ropa!

—Lee –habló el Hyuuga—. Estamos a punto de partir y ahora se te ocurre cambia…

—¡Vámonos! –exclamó el del ahora no tan verde expándex.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—¿Qué te pasa Neji? Los árboles son útiles de vez en cuando.

Y dicho esto, subieron. Los ninjas se encontraban conversando entre sí hasta que algo resplandeciente…por no decir inusual, se presentó buscando un asiento.

—¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! –gritó Ino cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Lee! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –exclamó el Inuzuka con Akamaru tapándose también detrás de su amo.

Y es que la bestia verde de Konoha ahora era la…¿bestia blanca?

—¡Este expándex me lo regaló Gai-sensei! –habló con el puño cerrado y lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Usaré el blanco con orgullo!

—Eso me sonó a comercial de detergente… —murmuró el marionetista con algunas risas de fondo.

—¡Me siento como bebé en calzones! –volvió a decir el chico—. ¡Libertad de movimiento!

—Oi tú, chico Huggies –lo interrumpió el Nara—. Siéntate de una vez para que nos podamos ir.

Así lo hizo el ninja _blanco extremo. _El hombre que conducía cerró las puertas del transporte y así inició el trayecto.

—Tsunade-sama –comenzó a hablar la asistente de la Hokage—. ¿Podría explicarme ya de qué trata su plan?

—No te lo puedo decir ahora Shizune –contestó la mujer rubia—. De seguro los demás podrían escuchar y no quiero que eso ocurra. Lo sabrás cuando lo tengas que saber.

—_Pero qué comentario tan sabio…eso no me saca de la duda –_pensaba la pelinegra—. ¿Y cuánto tardaremos en llegar? –inquirió.

—Aproximadamente día y medio, si no se nos presenta contratiempo –contestó la Godaime—. Descansa mientras tanto.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente hasta que cayó la noche. Algunos de los shinobis presentes se quedaron dormidos poco a poco. El carruaje empezó a transitar por un camino realmente accidentado, haciendo que se tambaleara a cada roca que cruzaba.

—¡Ahhh! –se escuchó un quejido en medio de una luna llena.

—¡Cállate Kankuro! –le incitó la peli—violeta—. ¡Despertarás a los demás!

—¡No puedo dormir! ¡Me están torturando! ¡Mi espalda está siendo martirizada!

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una Hyuuga somnolienta.

—Es sólo Kankuro –contestó el domador de insectos—. No puede dormir.

—¡Ahhh! –el marionetista comenzó a girar en el suelo.

—Siéntate y duérmete así –le dijo su hermana.

—¡No puedo dormir sentado! –respondió el Sabaku No—. ¡Kiba! ¡Préstame a tu perro!

—Ni muerto –contestó el Inuzuka recargado sobre Akamaru.

—¡Ahhh! –continuaba el castaño.

—¡Ya párale! –le gritó el ojiperla—. ¡Y deja de aletear como pelícano borracho!

Mientras pasaban, un par de hombres que venían caminando miraron con horror hacia el carruaje, de donde provenían alaridos estrepitosos.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí? –preguntó uno de ellos.

Continuaron el viaje por unos minutos más hasta llegar a una "caseta", donde un hombre con uniforme los detuvo. Era el que revisaba las entradas y salidas de la aldea.

—Buenas noches –habló el conductor del transporte—. Como verá, nos dirigimos hacia el País de la Cascada. Llevo conmigo a varios shinobis de la Hoja y de la Arena, entre ellos a la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade y al Godaime Kazekage, Gaara.

—Sí, no veo problema en ello –contestó aquel guardia—. Lo que ocurre es que me reportaron que llevaban a un animal moribundo en este carruaje.

—No, no era un animal –habló Haruka—. Era este inepto que no puede dormir porque el camino le "tortura la espalda".

—¿Ves? ¬¬ –dijo el pelirrojo—. Te dijimos que te callaras.

—¡No es mi culpa! –se defendió su hermano.

Y lograron seguir con el trayecto. Y Kankuro consiguió conciliar el sueño. Pasado el tiempo exacto dicho por Tsunade, llegaron al País de la Cascada, a un increíble y gran hotel.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Aquí nos quedaremos?! –exclamó sorprendida la Yamanaka.

—Así es –contestó la Godaime.

—No sabía que el País de la Cascada tuviera esto –habló la pelirosa.

—Lo que sucede es que la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada se encuentra del otro lado –explicaba Shizune—. Pero también tiene su atractivo turístico. Y es una joya en el mundo ninja.

—¡Todo esto efectivamente fue digno para llevar mi expándex blanco! –volvió a decir Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy ciego! –exclamó el Uzumaki cubriéndose.

—Este lugar es acogedor –habló la Hyuuga dulcemente.

Y es que el lugar era en verdad una maravilla. Contaba con una hermosa fuente a la entrada, estatuas de mármol, una vegetación sorprendente y un ambiente agradable. Y todo era perfecto, hasta que se toparon con "eso". A la entrada del hotel, un título llamativo decía "Hacienda El Cabezón*".

Varias carcajadas fueron sofocadas.

—Hacienda… —decía Naruto completamente rojo—. El…Cabezón.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –y todos estallaron en risas a excepción de Tsunade, el pelirrojo y el Aburame. Neji sólo rió de lado.

—¡¿A qué cabezón se le ocurre ponerle un nombre así a un hotel?! –comenzó el marionetista.

—¡A uno al que sólo caben grandes ideas en su cabezota! –contestó el Inuzuka sujetándose el estómago.

—¡De seguro un OVNI pisó estas tierras e influyó en esa decisión! –siguió Shikamaru.

—¿Y cómo se llama el hotel de al lado? –preguntaba el Akimichi—. ¿Hacienda Sin Cabeza?

—¡Menos mal que el dueño no fue astronauta sino el casco no le quedaría! –se burló Tenten.

—¡Y qué bueno que no era amigo del jinete sin cabeza! –dijo también Sai.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¡Basta ya! –los interrumpió la mujer rubia a la vez que todos guardaban silencio.

—Esto extrañamente me recordó a la vez en que cambié los nombres en el registro de hotel de Suna por "Señor y Señora Smith e hijo" –habló Kankuro.

—Sí…eso no fue gracioso –aclaró su hermano menor.

—Y al recepcionista tampoco le causó gracia… —finalizó la de las cuatro coletas.

Minutos después, un hombre de mediana estatura y un gran bigote con canas se acercó a ellos.

—Bienvenidos sean shinobis de la Hoja y la Arena –habló con una voz gruesa—. Es un honor tener a la Hokage Tsunade y al Kazekage Gaara con nosotros. Esperamos que su estadía sea realmente agradable. Yo soy el administrador de este hotel, Cabeza de Vaca* Zao.

Todos volvieron a sofocar una carcajada cubriéndose el rostro. Kankuro y Naruto tuvieron que meterse el puño de la mano a la boca. Y hasta el pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente de lado. Poco después, el rubio se encontraba en el suelo cambiando de colores continuamente.

—A continuación les presentarán las instalaciones del hotel –prosiguió el hombre con _destacado _apellido—. La señorita Ayasawa les indicará sus habitaciones y las secciones del hotel. Gracias por su elección y disfruten su permanencia en "Hacienda El Cabezón".

Y una vez que el hombre se fue…

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –y ahora hasta la mismísima Tsunade estalló en risotadas.

—¡Ahora veo por qué el hotel se llama así! –exclamó Temari.

—¡Y su esposa se ha de apellidar Cabeza Compostizo*! –gritó sorpresivamente el Hyuuga.

—¡Que Kami le conserve el cabello! –se unió también Shizune.

—¡Antes no es Cabeza Calva*! –vociferó Ino.

—¡Por lo menos esa no usa postizo! –contestó la Haruno.

—¡Y digan que no se apellida Amiano*! –siguió Lee.

—¡No, gracias! –respondió el Inuzuka—. ¡No tengo esos gustos por el exhibicionismo!

—Espero que las habitaciones no se llamen "Pulpito Salido" o "Conejo Enamorado" –se burlaba la Hayashi.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que todos pararan de reír por completo. El Uzumaki logró ponerse de pie. Tomó un conito de papel dispuesto a servirse algo de agua.

—¿H2O? –leyó la inscripción en el garrafón—. ¿No le pueden poner simplemente agua? Un ignorante podría morirse de sed. ¡De veras!

—Me sorprende que tú no lo hayas hecho… —murmuró el Aburame por lo bajo.

Minutos después, una mujer con largos cabellos pelirrojos se presentó frente ellos.

—Bienvenidos sean –habló con una voz fina—. Yo soy la señorita Ayasawa y seré la encargada de mostrarles el lugar y sus habitaciones. Por favor síganme.

Todos comenzaron a caminar a la vez que un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro cargaban con el equipaje.

—Como verán –comenzó la mujer—. Esta es la recepción. Aquí se les podrá atender cada vez que tengan alguna duda o problema con respecto a nuestras instalaciones. Por acá tenemos algunos restaurantes y el camino hacia la playa. Más adelante se encuentra la alberca, donde sé que se divertirán un buen rato. Tenemos una programación de actividades preparadas para ustedes y esperamos que sean de su gusto. En seguida está el área de entrenamiento, dedicada especialmente a ninjas y donde igualmente se asignan misiones. A la izquierda podrán divisar el camino que los llevará a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, donde podrán encontrar el gran lago y el pueblo.

—Esto parece la ONU –expresó la Yamanaka—. ¡Hay personas de todos lados!

—No por menos Tsunade-sama dijo que era un atractivo turístico –contestó la peli—rosa.

Siguieron caminando hasta subir por unos elevadores y llegar al quinto piso.

—Y estas son sus habitaciones –continuó la pelirroja—. La suite presidencial de la izquierda es de los chicos y la derecha la de las chicas. Gracias por su preferencia y que se diviertan –finalizó yéndose junto con los hombres, una vez dejado el equipaje.

—A esto SÍ se le llama lujo –habló Lee.

—¡Escuchen todos! –habló la Hokage—. Acomoden sus cosas, descansen y relájense un poco. Los veré a todos en el área de entrenamiento en dos horas –indicó—. Gaara, Shizune, necesito que me acompañen en cuanto se hayan instalado.

Ambos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza. Y los chicos y las chicas se dividieron.

-o-o-o-

La habitación era aún más magnífica por dentro. 10 camas estaban bien distribuidas por todo el lugar. El cuarto contaba con dos baños cada uno con tina y jacuzzi, una cocina y un mini-bar, así como una terraza-balcón que mostraba una gran vista al mar.

—¿Por qué nos pondrían en habitaciones diferentes? –inquirió el portador del Kyuubi.

—¿Tú por qué crees? –respondía el marionetista—. Supongo que las chicas no quieren ser observadas por nosotros en ropa interior.

—Aunque eso no significa que no podamos hacerles bromas –el Inuzuka sonrió de lado.

—¡La terraza es perfecta para una buena siesta! –exclamó Shikamaru.

—Tú y tus siestas –indicó el Hyuuga—. Deberías de preocuparte más por el increíble paisaje que tenemos al frente.

—Y tú y tus paisajes –intervino el Akimichi—. ¡Lo mejor de todo será la comida!

—¿Por qué me junto con ellos? –se preguntaba el domador de insectos.

—Porque todos somos amigos –contestó Sai con su típica sonrisa.

—Deberían de preocuparse por arreglar sus cosas y luego disfrutar del lugar –habló Gaara desempacando rápidamente lo que llevaba y tomando la cama a lado de una ventana—. Iré con Tsunade para ver de qué se trata todo esto –dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

—Yo necesito saber dónde encontrar una ruta de evacuación en caso de "incidentes" –habló Lee.

—Pues ahí tienes el baño –contestó el Uzumaki.

—Esa es _área_ de evacuación –lo contradijo Kiba.

—No discutan por esa tontería –interrumpió Neji—. Sirven para la misma cosa.

—Además –dijo también el Aburame—. Deberían llamarlo mejor por el cuarto de los lamentos.

—Será mejor hacer lo que dijo Gaara –dijo el Nara cambiando repentinamente el tema.

—Apoyo a Shikamaru –contestó Chouji—. Luego se nos hará tarde.

—¡Pero si tenemos dos horas! –indicó el rubio—. Hay tiempo suficiente.

—Sobre todo tratándose de ti Naruto –expresó su compañero de equipo.

—Bueno, ya. ¡Yo pido esa cama!

Y la guerra por literas comenzó.

-o-o-o-

Mientras…en la habitación de las chicas. El lugar era igual al de los shinobis, sólo que éste contaba únicamente con 8 camas, las necesarias para las kunoichis.

—Tsunade-sama –dijo Temari—. ¿Podría decirnos ya por qué hizo todo esto?

—Paciencia chicas –habló la Godaime desempacando su ropa—. Lo sabrán dentro de dos horas. ¿Estás lista, Shizune?

—Sí señora.

—Bien, es hora de irnos –continuó la mujer rubia—. Las veo dentro de dos horas. Y esperemos que nadie llegue tarde… —y mirando al techo comenzó a pensar en Naruto.

Dicho esto, ambas salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Gaara y dirigirse al área de entrenamiento.

—Podría acostumbrarme a este lugar –decía Haruka mirando a su alrededor.

—E-Espero poder pasar más tiempo con N-Naruto-kun –murmuró tímidamente la Hyuuga juntando sus dedos.

—¡Y haremos pijamadas! –exclamó Ino emocionada.

—Qué bueno que nos separaron de los chicos –siguió la Haruno.

—Ni que lo digas –decía Tenten—. Ahora podremos contarnos todos nuestros secretos y hablar de nuestras cosas privadas sin la intervención de esos inadaptados.

Todas las chicas sonrieron alegremente.

—Será mejor que nos alistemos para ir con Tsunade—sama –finalizó Hinata a la vez que las demás asentían.

-o-o-o-

Pasado el tiempo indicado, todos los shinobis se encontraban _sorpresivamente _a tiempo en el área de entrenamiento. Muy grande a decir verdad y con equipo suficiente para practicar un poco las artes ninjas. Después de transcurridos unos minutos, Tsunade, Gaara y Shizune se presentaron frente a ellos a la vez que los demás se agrupaban en filas.

—Bien chicos, es hora de hablarles un poco sobre lo que haremos esta semana –comenzó la rubia.

—Tal como había dicho Tsunade –siguió el pelirrojo una vez enterado del plan de la Hokage—. No sólo estamos aquí de vacaciones, también llevaremos a cabo misiones simples, pero que pueden llegar a ser peligrosas.

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos abuela! –gritó el Uzumaki—. ¡Díganos de una vez que vamos a hacer!

—¡Cállate Naruto! –le contestó la peli—rosa mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Eso duele Sakura-chan! ¡De veras!

—Si no tenemos más interrupciones… —continuó la Godaime—. Se los explicaré en pocas palabras. Todos se levantarán a las seis de la mañana para hacer "maratones" en la playa.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los presentes.

—Después de esto llevaremos un acondicionamiento físico aquí en el área de entrenamiento hasta el atardecer.

—¡¿Qué?! –volvieron a gritar todos.

—Y sólo tendrán media hora para comer y hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Quedarán libres al comenzar la noche. Y lo más importante, se asignarán parejas de hombre y mujer para llevar a cabo las misiones. Y éstas serán decididas por nosotros.

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?! –vociferaron de nuevo al unísono.

—_Que el plan…comience…_ —se decía Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¿Ujuju? ¿A quién pondrán de parejas?_

_*Hecha la mocha. En sencillas palabras, trabajando como negra. Bueno en sí, significa desplazarse rápidamente._

_*Hacienda El Cabezón. Ay lo siento, pero tenía que utilizar esto. Hacienda El Cabezón en verdad existe. Y es una calle donde vive un amigo. Recuerdo que cuando me enteré no paré de reír por media hora…XD, es en serio._

_*Cabeza de Vaca. Realmente es un apellido…perdón si alguien se apellida así, pero me causó gracia._

_*Cabeza Compostizo. También es otro apellido._

_*Cabeza Calva. Otro más._

_*Amiano. Qué infancia más traumática…_

_Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Compréndame tantito. Y perdón de nuevo si el capítulo quedó feo, aburrido o simplemente del asco. Lo que pasa es que lo había guardado…pero entró un virus a mi USB y lo perdí por completo u_u. y lo tuve que volver a escribir y aunque sí me acordaba de lo principal, yo creo que varios detallitos se me fueron. Aunque creo que unas partes quedaron mejor. Bueno…las amenazas de bomba a reviews por favor. Pero sólo déjenme malherida, porque si muero…pues técnicamente no conocerán el final de este fic xD._

_Prometo actualizar más pronto, que ya estoy de vuelta en la escritura. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Au revoir!_


	5. Capítulo 4: El ansiado plan en marcha

_Bueno, ahora es oficial. ¡He regresado! :D. No crean que poner a trabajar a la ardilla es tan fácil…se está volviendo muy floja últimamente ¬¬._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El ansiado plan en marcha**

—Bien…veamos. ¿Quiénes serán los primeros? –decía Tsunade sonriendo.

—¡Wo, wo wo! –intervino el Uzumaki—. ¡Tiempo! ¿Por qué rayos nos va a poner por parejas? ¿No podemos simplemente formar equipos como lo hacemos en Konoha?

—Las misiones no serán tan complicadas como para necesitar a tres shinobis –explicó el pelirrojo—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero aún así –dijo también Sai—. Somos un número impar de chicos y chicas, no todos quedaremos en parejas de hombre y mujer.

—Es por eso que algunos quedarán en equipos –dijo Shizune.

—Entonces que nos pongan a todos por equipos –reclamó la Haruno pensando con quién la podrían asignar.

—¡Basta de quejas! –la Godaime levantó la voz—. ¡Los asignaré por parejas, realizarán misiones y punto final!

Todos se quedaron callados al instante.

—Como que algo se está pudriendo… —hablaba Temari rompiendo el hielo.

—Kiba, te dijimos que ya te bañaras –contestó la Yamanaka.

—¡Pero si lo hice la semana pasada!

Los demás se alejaron dos pasos del chico. Tsunade los miraba realmente seria y los shinobis pasaron saliva. Nadie quería ver a la Hokage enojada.

—Si no hay más interrupciones –indicó—. Comenzaremos con las asignaciones.

—¿Y quién decidió todo esto? –cuestionó el Akimichi.

—Ya te lo dijimos, Chouji –la mujer rubia comenzó a perder la paciencia—. Lo concluimos entre Gaara, Shizune y yo, así que escuchen con atención de una buena vez.

—_D-Desearía que me tocara con N-Naruto-kun –_pensaba la Hyuuga.

—¿Con quién empezamos? –la Godaime comenzó a ver a cada uno de los ninjas presentes—. Sai irá con…Ino

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente.

—_Menos mal me tocó con el chico guapo –_se aliviaba la Yamanaka.

—¿Quién seguirá? –la Hokage puso su mano en la barbilla—. Tenten estará con…Neji.

—_Gracias a Kami… —_suspiraba la castaña—. _Ya que es parte de mi equipo, podré trabajar a gusto con él._

—_¿Con Tenten? –_se preguntaba el Hyuuga—. _¿Qué rayos planea Tsunade-sama con estas asignaciones?_

—Los siguientes serán…Naruto y…

—_N-Naruto-kun –_la ojiperla comenzaba a ponerse roja.

—Naruto irá con… —la sannin tardaba en hablar.

—¡Dígalo de una vez abuela! –le reclamó el rubio.

—¡No te desesperes! Irás con Hinata.

Y la Hyuuga terminó en el suelo.

—¡Hinata! –exclamó la Haruno hincándose en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! –exclamó Lee.

—Es obvio que se desmayó –aclaró el domador de insectos—. _Sobre todo porque la pusieron con Naruto…esto es realmente sospechoso._

La kunoichi se encontraba totalmente colorada con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras los demás le daban aire tratando de despertarla.

—Hinata estará bien –se despreocupaba la Hokage—. Continuemos. Shikamaru quedará con…

—_No con Temari…no con Temari… —_pedía el Nara.

—Con Temari –terminó la rubia.

—_¡Genial! ¡¿Qué acaso lee mi mente o simplemente me quiere arruinar la vida?!_

—¡Qué bien! –decía la de las cuatro coletas con sarcasmo—. Me tocó con el vago.

—Y a mí con una mujer muy problemática… —se escudó el ninja.

—Bueno…por último…

—Espere un momento –interrumpió el marionetista—. Yo pensaba que simplemente sería mejor…

—¡¿Que qué?! –gritó la Hayashi de repente—. ¡¿Tú piensas?! –se burlaba.

Kankuro se quedó callado y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué? –preguntó simplemente ignorando el comentario de la pelivioleta.

—Te pregunté si en verdad pensabas. No sabía que podía aplicarse ese término contigo.

—¡Si no pensara, ni siquiera podría hablarte, mocosa ignorante! –comenzó a gritar el castaño.

—¡¿A quién le dices mocosa ignorante, pedazo de mandril?! –respondió también Haruka.

—¡¿Pedazo de mandril?! ¡Repíteme eso, kunoichi incompetente!

—¡Mejor ser incompetente que sin cerebro!

—¡BASTA YA! –vociferó Tsunade con una vena en la frente—. Ustedes irán juntos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pero yo no puedo hacer pareja con él! –reclamaba la Hayashi—. ¡Sólo mírelo!

—Prefiero estar cinco metros bajo tierra que estar con ella –contestó el Sabaku No.

—Pues ya estarías cavando –contestó la peli-violeta—. Y sirve que no te veo.

—¡DIJE QUE SILENCIO! –repitió la Hokage aún más aterradora que antes.

Ambos se separaron mientras Kankuro rechinaba los dientes y Haruka se resignaba cruzándose de brazos.

Tsunade aclaró su garganta.

—Bien, por último, estarán Sakura y Lee en una pareja mientras que el otro equipo estará conformado por Kiba, Chouji y Shino.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo, Gaara? –le preguntó el portador del Kyuubi.

—Soy el Kazekage, no me encargo de realizar misiones. Seré sólo un supervisor.

—¡Eso es trampa! –se quejó el rubio.

—Es todo por hoy –continuó la Godaime—. Disfruten el resto de la tarde y los espero mañana en la playa a las seis en punto. No lleguen tarde o sentirán mi furia…

—_Eso me sonó a película de Kung Fu Panda –_decía el Akimichi en su mente.

—¡Ahora váyanse! –y todos se dispersaron—. ¡Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino! Ustedes se quedan aquí.

Los aludidos asintieron a la vez que los demás salían.

-o-o-o-

—No puedo creer que me haya tocado contigo… —decía Haruka visiblemente molesta.

—Ya no te quejes –le contestó el marionetista—. Trabajemos como lo hacemos Temari, tú y yo y listo.

—Pero el problema es que esta vez Temari no estará con nosotros…

—Ya cálmate. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

La Hayashi miró hacia el cielo imaginándose un sinfín de situaciones que podría vivir estando sola con…Kankuro.

—Voy a sufrir… —murmuró.

-o-o-o-

—Más te vale cumplir con las misiones y que no te tomes una siesta en medio del trabajo –habló la Sabaku No seria.

—No empieces mujer –decía el Nara—. Que lo haré mejor que tú.

—¡Ja! Ya lo veremos, vago.

-o-o-o-

—N-Naruto-kun –habló tímidamente la Hyuuga una vez que había logrado despertar—. E—Espero que podamos cumplir las misiones…

—¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡Conmigo siempre lo lograremos! ¡De veras!

—N-Naruto-kun… —la oji—perla cambió repentinamente a tonos rojizos.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? Parece que tienes fiebre.

—E-Estoy bien, N-Naruto-kun –contestó ella tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-o-o-o-

—Parece que esto será divertido, ¿no lo crees Sai? –preguntaba su compañera rubia.

—Claro –contestó con su inconfundible sonrisa—. Hay que buscar la manera de divertirnos.

—¡Seguro que lo haremos! Espero no morir en manos del entrenamiento de Tsunade.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto –dijo el pelinegro—. Estás en buena forma.

La Yamanaka sólo pudo reír.

-o-o-o-

—Qué bueno que nos tocó juntos, ¿no, Neji? –preguntaba su compañera castaña.

El Hyuuga venía caminando con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Neji? –volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, qué bien –contestó.

—_Neji se encuentra muy raro hoy…¿acaso no quería estar conmigo? _–Tenten agachó la mirada.

-o-o-o-

—¿Para qué nos necesita, Tsunade-sama? –inquirió la Haruno.

—¿Se han ido? –preguntó a su vez la rubia.

—Así es –contestó su asistente.

—De acuerdo –continuó la Godaime—. Escúchenme bien. Ustedes estarán encargados de "una misión especial".

—¿Misión especial? ¡La llama de la juventud arde por saberlo! ¡Díganos de qué trata, Tsunade—sama!

—¿Notaron algo raro en las parejas formadas? –cuestionó Gaara cambiando ligeramente el tema.

Los shinobis se miraron entre sí.

—Es obvio que a Hinata le gusta Naruto –habló el Inuzuka.

—Y sabemos que entre Shikamaru y Temari hay algo… —siguió Chouji.

—E incluso pienso que también entre Haruka y Kankuro, aunque peleen todo el día –dijo el domador de insectos.

—Y a Ino le parece atractivo Sai. Aunque de Tenten y Neji no estoy muy segura… —finalizó la pelirosa.

Tsunade simplemente sonrió. Y los ninjas comenzaron a observarla sorprendidos.

—Tsunade-sama…¿acaso usted…? –expresaba la bestia blanca.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya se me hacía demasiado sospechoso… —comentaba el Aburame.

—Pero, ¿por qué? –Kiba estaba seriamente confundido.

—Creo que necesitan tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando –la rubia los observaba.

—¿D-Descanso? –murmuraba el Akimichi—. ¿Con todo lo que nos va a poner a hacer aún se atreve a llamarle "descanso"?

—Algo así –contestó la mujer—. Saben que trabajarán duro, pero sólo lo harán para mejorar sus habilidades. Además, también habrá días libres donde podrán divertirse.

—¿Y por qué asignar a los demás por parejas? –continuó la Haruno.

—¡En ese caso no me hubiera dicho nada con respecto a Sakura—chan! –comentó el del expándex.

—Lee-san –respondió la aludida—. Tú sabes que sólo seremos amigos.

—De acuerdo –el chico agachó la cabeza.

—Es por eso mismo por lo que a ustedes dos les dije de mi plan –habló Tsunade.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? –inquirió el Inuzuka dirigiéndose al pelirrojo y a Shizune.

Ambos se miraron.

—Nos enteramos hace sólo una hora –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya planes tan "sorpresivos" –susurró Chouji.

—¿Entonces en qué consistirá "nuestra misión especial"? –cuestionó el domador de insectos.

—Ustedes tratarán de hablar con sus amigos, "darles consejos" y hacer que se acerquen más a la pareja que tienen. Sé perfectamente que un shinobi no debe dar a conocer sus sentimientos –aclaró con la mirada baja, teniendo recuerdos en su mente—. Pero hay veces en que de verdad es necesario y no sólo estar sumidos en un mundo de un ninja único. Sino poder compartirlo con alguien más. Así que espero que hagan un buen trabajo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Y no cree que las parejas se darán cuenta de sus planes? ¿O que sospechen de ello? –Lee miraba a la Godaime.

—No lo sé y no me interesa –contestó la rubia—. Tendrán que llevar a cabo las misiones de todos modos si no quieren recibir un castigo. Si se dan cuenta o no, será su decisión hablar con aquella persona de sus sentimientos o quedarse callados y continuar trabajando sólo como un equipo común y corriente –dijo sinceramente—. Ahora váyanse, que los demás comenzarán a preguntar por ustedes. Y recuerden no decir nada o se las verán conmigo –algunos tragaron saliva ante tan amenazadora mirada—. Disfruten el resto de la tarde.

Y así salieron con dirección a las habitaciones.

-o-o-o-

—¿En dónde estabas? –inquirió Temari una vez que la peli-rosa entraba al cuarto.

—Y-Yo…etto, con Tsunade-sama.

—Eso ya lo sabemos –contestó la Hayashi—. Lo que queremos saber es para qué te quería la Hokage.

—E-Etto… —Sakura no había logrado llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-san? –cuestionó la Hyuuga.

—S-Sí –respondió mintiendo—. Lo que pasa es… —y una idea vino a su mente—. Tsunade—-ama nos describió todas las actividades que haremos mañana y la verdad es que…estarán demasiado pesadas.

—¿Y por qué sólo se los dijo a ustedes? –preguntó Tenten dudosa.

—R-Realmente no estoy segura…supongo que fue sólo porque nos asignó al final.

—¿Y qué te dijo del entrenamiento? –la Yamanaka estaba interesada, tragándose la mentira de la peli-rosa, al igual que las demás.

—Prometí que no se los diría.

—¿Por qué no? –Haruka arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡No lo sé! –Sakura perdió la "paciencia"—. Sólo sé que muchos moriremos mañana.

—P-Pero yo no quiero morir –la oji-perla juntó sus dedos—. Y-Yo quiero hacer las misiones con N-Naruto-kun –su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse.

—No te preocupes, Hinata –la animó la castaña—. Nadie morirá mañana.

—_De la que me salvé… —_pensaba la Haruno.

-o-o-o-

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntaba Naruto a los recién llegados.

—Teníamos que arreglar unos pendientes con Tsunade –respondió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y sólo con ustedes? –inquirió también Sai.

—_Vaya que son preguntones –_decía el Aburame.

—¿Y bien? –el marionetista esperaba una respuesta.

—Sólo… —trataba de responder Lee.

—Tsunade-sama nos encargó una misión especial –interrumpió el Akimichi.

Los que se habían enterado del plan miraron "asustados" a Chouji.

—Así es. Una misión especial –continuó Kiba tratando de que su amigo no dijera algo "inoportuno"—. Mañana ayudaremos a Tsunade-sama con…la organización de algunas actividades para la semana…

—¿Organización de actividades? –le murmuró Lee.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió –contestó el Inuzuka.

—¿Y por qué ustedes? –se preguntaba el Hyuuga—. Además de que Sakura-san estaba también ahí.

—Sólo fue al azar –contestó el menor de los Sabaku No—. Ustedes tuvieron suerte. A menos que quieran cambiar el lugar con alguien y hacer el trabajo de toda esa semana.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza. El argumento del kage había sido suficiente.

—Me compadezco de ustedes –habló el Nara—. Esto será muy problemático.

—Será mejor que descansemos –dijo el del expándex—. Siento que mañana será un día muy largo…

Y tanto ellos, como las chicas, terminaron de acomodarse en su "hogar temporal". Pronto anocheció y muchos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos entre pláticas y comentarios. Una gran luna llena alumbraba el firmamento y daba paso poco a poco a lo que sería el entrenamiento de la vida de aquellos shinobis y kunoichis.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo. Estuvo demasiado aburrido, lo sé, lo admito o_— (tic nervioso). Lo siento, es que la ardilla todavía no trabaja muy bien. Además, la parte "fea" se pondrá en lo que viene. Pobre de todo lo que sufrirán nuestros queridos ninjas. ¿Qué clase de ejercicio los pondrá a hacer Tsunade? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo :). En serio lamento que esta parte haya estado demasiado tediosa. Prometo hacerlo mejor en lo que sigue._

_Ah por cierto, Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece xD_

_Cuídense, y ¡sayonara! Que es la una de la mañana y tengo sueño… o_—_


	6. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento de muerte

_Aquí de vuelta, para publicar un nuevo capi. Ando traumada con una película...a ver si no me distraigo mucho en lo que escribo xP. (¡Pero Transformers 3 fue lo máximo! :DDDD. No me pongo loca, tranquila, tranquila o_-. Sí, ya sé, yo la vi el 05 de Julio…creo que hoy no es ese día xD.). En fin…como sabrán, he regresado a mi política de publicar cada semana, como lo hecho anteriormente en mis fics de una extensión larga._

_Este…hehe, bueno la imaginación me falla hoy, a ver que da la ardilla (cuál imaginación defectuosa…¡TRANSFORMERS! :DDDDD. Sí, sí, es trauma o_-)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto__(¡que por fin hizo que mi amado pelirrojo saliera de nuevo en el manga después de tanta espera y le dijera a su padre "Ya no soy el jinchuuriki que creaste"! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Así o más sexy?! *-*)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un entrenamiento de muerte.**

Era temprano, el sol aún no alumbraba aquel panorama. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, hasta que de pronto…

—¡Quítense las telarañas! ¡Abran los ojos y sean bienvenidos al mundo! ¡Son las 5:30 de la mañana! –hablaba una voz en un aparato electrónico.

—¡CÁLLATE RADIO PORTÁTIL! –y la pelirosa le dio un golpe tan fuerte a la máquina, que quedó hecha pedazos.

—¡Tranquila Sakura! –le gritó la Sabaku No—. Aún no es hora de destruir cosas.

—Todavía tengo sueño… —murmuró Haruka sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos—. ¿De verdad teníamos que levantarnos tan temprano?

—Si queríamos llegar a tiempo a la playa, era a esta hora o morir en manos de Tsunade… —Tenten se levantó rápidamente en dirección al baño.

—Pienso que no vamos a tener fuerzas –la Hyuuga comenzaba a preocuparse—. Deberíamos desayunar antes de salir a entrenar.

—¡¿Desayunar?! –exclamó Ino—. ¡Hinata! ¡Los restaurantes del hotel no abren sino hasta las 6:30!

—Sí… —continuó Sakura—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a las 5:30 a desayunar…?

—Bueno, será mejor que nos alistemos –la castaña salió del baño—. Tomen todo lo necesario para salir a correr.

—Hay que correr en bikini, ¿o no Haruka? –se burlaba Temari dirigiéndose a su compañera.

La Hayashi yacía de nuevo con los ojos cerrados sobre su almohada.

—¡Haruka! –gritó la rubia a la vez que la aludida se levantaba como resorte.

—Ya, ya, ya estoy despierta.

—Juntarte con Shikamaru está comenzando a hacerte daño… —opinó la Yamanaka.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó la pelivioleta—. ¡Si volví a verlo hace sólo dos días! Además…la flojera no es una enfermedad…

—Pero sí una epidemia… —se rió la ojiperla.

—Oh, ¿a quién engaño? –admitía Haruka—. Realmente no quiero entrenar.

—¡Ánimo! –trataba de decir Sakura—. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-o-o-o-

—T-Tsunade-sama… —hablaba una pelinegra en la playa a lado de la Godaime—. ¿Está segura de esto?

—Claro Shizune.

—P-Pero…más de alguno…¡va a morir con este programa de acondicionamiento físico!

—¿Y qué? –preguntaba desinteresada la rubia.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Son nuestros shinobis! ¡Y los de la Arena también!

—Neh…nadie morirá…puede que sólo mañana no sientan el cuerpo. Pero no pasará de ahí.

—Si usted lo dice…

-o-o-o-

—Bien, parece que todas estamos listas –decía la pelirosa observando a sus compañeras.

Todas vestían ya fuera con la parte superior de un bikini o una blusa ligera acompañada de un pequeño short. Y es que no parecía placentero sudar con ropa tan pesada estando a un lado del mar…

—¿Qué horas son? –preguntaba la de las cuatro coletas buscando un reloj.

—Las 5:50 –respondió Haruka—. Justo a tiempo para encontrarnos con los chicos y llegar calmadamente a la playa.

—Oh, oh… —la castaña pensaba lo peor—. ¡¿Qué tal si no se han levantado?!

—Por favor Tenten –la Hyuuga intentaba calmarla—. Estoy segura que debió haber alguien responsable que los levantara.

—Por alguien responsable te refieres a Gaara, ¿verdad? –comentó Ino.

—Es cierto –continuó la Sabaku No—. Gaara debió haberlos despertado.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya –y Sakura salió por la puerta.

-o-o-o-

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y las kunoichis seguían tocando a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

—¡¿Por qué no abren la puerta?! –exclamó la de las cuatro coletas a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Cálmate Temari –la Hayashi trató de apaciguarla—. Vas a despertar a los demás huéspedes.

—¡Somos los únicos en este piso! –contestó la aludida.

—Bueno, despertarás a los de los demás pisos –habló Tenten.

—Pero, ¿por qué no abren? –cuestionó la ojiperla.

—Es probable…¿que ya se hayan ido? –Ino tragó saliva.

—¡Eso sería imposible! –la pelirosa la miró.

Segundos después, una figura apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué es tanto escándalo? –preguntó un pelirrojo acercándose a las chicas.

—¿Gaara? –preguntó su hermana—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué sigues con esa ropa? –él aún tenía puesto su traje color uva—. ¿Los demás ya se fueron?

—Demasiadas preguntas –respondió el kage tajante—. Yo estuve fuera toda la noche, no sé si los demás siguen aquí o no.

—¿Q-Qué? –a Haruka comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho—. Si Gaara era el único en el que confiábamos…

—Eso significa… —continuó Tenten en voz de su compañera.

—¡TSUNADE NOS VA A MATAR! –gritó la Yamanaka a la vez que Hinata se desmayaba.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Shannaro! –y la pelirosa derribó la puerta de un puñetazo.

—¡AHHHHHHHH! –exclamaron todos los chicos despertando por el estruendo.

—Creo que te pasaste un poco Sakura… —comentó la Sabaku No.

—¡Olvídate de eso! ¡¿Qué les sucede a todos ustedes?! –vociferó Haruka—. ¡Tenemos que estar a las 6 en la playa o Tsunade nos hará pedazos!

—Y eso haremos… —dijo el rubio mientras volvía a recostarse.

—¡Faltan cinco minutos para las seis! –gritó Tenten con armas en las manos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron todos los shinobis al unísono.

—¡Lee, idiota! –el Hyuuga se dirigió al del expándex—. ¡Te dije que nos levantaras temprano!

—¡La llama de la juventud necesita de un despertador! –se defendió el chico—. ¡Le dije a Kankuro que pusiera una alarma!

—¡¿A mí cuándo me dijiste, chico corrector?! –se escudó el marionetista.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Despierta ya! –Kiba habló al oído del Nara.

—Esto es problemático…no tenías que gritar tan fuerte.

—Ahora bien, ¿a qué idiota se le olvidó despertarnos? –preguntó el Aburame.

—Realmente no lo recuerdo –aclaró Sai.

—¡Según yo fue a Naruto! –contestó Chouji.

—¡¿Yo?! –gritó el Uzumaki—. ¡A mí nunca me dijeron nada! ¡De veras!

—¡BASTA! –exclamó Ino enfurecida—. ¡En vez de preocuparse por eso, preocúpense por llegar a la playa en menos de tres minutos!

—¡MIERDA! –volvieron a gritar los shinobis mientras corrían despavoridos por la habitación en busca de ropa.

—¡Vámonos, pero ya! –ordenó la Haruno—. ¡No me importa llegar sin ellos!

—Sakura…sólo un problema… —y la de las cuatro coletas apuntó a una chica que yacía en el suelo.

—¡Hinata! –increpó Haruka—. ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡No tengo ganas de morir hoy!

-o-o-o-

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –habló el Kazekage apareciendo a un lado de la Hokage con un traje deportivo rojo sin mangas, que le cubría las piernas y el pecho, y su calabaza en la espalda.

—Gaara, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames sin el "sama" –contestó la mujer.

—Mis disculpas, aún no logro acostumbrarme.

—Ya casi son las seis –decía la rubia viendo un reloj en su muñeca.

—No se preocupe –contestó el pelirrojo—. No tardan en llegar.

—Más les vale o si no… —la Hokage se tronó los nudillos.

Inmediatamente, un grupo de personas a gran velocidad (con Hinata ya en pie), acompañado de un perro blanco por un lado, alcanzó a distinguirse entre la oscuridad.

Se oyó un chapuzón y segundos después, todo el conjunto de shinobis se encontraba sobre la suave arena, jadeando y sudando. Los hombres venían vestidos con un short y el pecho descubierto. Tsunade miró su reloj.

—Parece que llegaron con…10 segundos de anticipo.

Todas las kunoichis miraron a los chicos con ansias locas por asesinarlos en ese momento. Naruto cayó de rodillas, completamente empapado.

—¿Y tú por qué estás mojado? –preguntó la mujer rubia.

—Porque no se ve nada a estas horas de la mañana…¡y una piscina se me atravesó en medio del camino!

—¿Se te atravesó? –inquirió Shizune—. No sabía que las piscinas caminaran.

—No es gracioso –aclaró el Uzumaki.

—¿Y tú como llegaste tan pronto? –Temari miraba a su hermano menor.

—Yo no pierdo el tiempo como los demás –contestó simplemente el pelirrojo.

—Bien, parece que ya todos tienen ánimos de correr –se burlaba la Hokage—. Lo que tendrán que hacer es esto. ¿Ven la torre de allá?

Tsunade indicó con un dedo a un punto bastante lejano.

—Ajá… —contestaron todos.

—Lleguen hasta allá y cuando regresen, pueden ir a desayunar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron nuevamente juntos.

—¡¿Sabe a cuánta distancia está eso?! –gritó de repente Sai—. ¡Deben ser unos 15 kilómetros!

—No, de hecho son 20 –respondió la mujer.

—¡Mi corazón! –exclamó Chouji sujetándose el pecho con fuerza.

—Tsunade-sama –Sakura trataba de hablar—. ¿De verdad cree que podamos hacer esto? Vamos a tardar demasiado.

—Si se apresuran, puede que regresen en dos horas o menos. ¡No pueden usar ninguna de sus técnicas ninja en esto! ¡Es su cuerpo, agua y nada más!

—Lo bueno es que no alcanzará a ver si todos llegamos hasta allá… —murmuraba el Inuzuka.

—Y es por eso que yo iré con ustedes –aclaró Gaara escuchando ese comentario y dejando su calabaza en el suelo.

—Mierda… —el marionetista miraba hacia el cielo aún con algunas estrellas.

—Podrán tener 5 minutos de descanso al llegar al mirador de la torre. Si se detienen en cualquier punto que no sea ese, aunque sea sólo un segundo…¡los haré correr de regreso a Konoha o Suna!

—¿Qué? ¿También a Gaara? –cuestionó el Nara sin encontrar al pelirrojo—. ¡Oi! ¡¿Y Gaara?!

—Por allá –respondió el Hyuuga apuntando a un chico que ya había empezado a correr.

—Gaara tiene demasiada condición física –recalcó la Sabaku No—. Creo que no lo mandarán a Suna.

—Qué problemático…

—¡Yosh! ¡La llama de la juventud está ansiosa! ¡Venga, empecemos ya!

—¡¿Acaso piensas correr con eso?! –exclamó Tenten viendo a su compañero vestido con su usual expándex verde—. ¡¿Y qué pasó con el blanco?!

—¿Qué dices Tenten? ¿Acaso crees que iba a sudar y ensuciar mi hermoso traje blanco? ¡Pues no! ¡La arena se las vería conmigo si eso pasara!

—Lee va a morir –murmuraba Haruka.

—Te apoyo –contestó la Hyuuga.

—Yo también voy a morir…yo también voy a morir.

—Cálmate Ino –contestó el Inuzuka—. Nadie va a morir hoy.

—¿Acaso también correrá Akamaru? –inquirió Sai viendo al gran perro blanco por un lado.

—¡Claro! ¡Akamaru también necesita hacer ejercicio! –respondió Kiba.

—Si están todos listos –interrumpió Tsunade—. ¡Comiencen!

Y todos empezaron a correr.

—¡Oi! –gritó el Uzumaki una vez que había avanzado algunos metros—. Si Gaara corre, ¡¿por qué usted no lo hace, abuela?!

—Porque soy la Hokage.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Él es el Kazekage! ¡De veras!

—¡No tengo su edad! ¡Cállate y sigue corriendo Naruto!

Y así los shinobis comenzaron con su "maratón".

—¿Creen llegar todos hasta allá? –preguntó Sakura observando la torre.

—No… —contestaron varios con pena.

—Si seguimos platicando, puede que nos aburramos menos –sugirió Sai.

—No –contradijo la de las cuatro coletas—. Si seguimos platicando, lo único que pasará es que morirás a medio camino.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡La llama de la juventud nos mantendrá con vida!

—Y ya empezó, señoras y señores… —se quejaba el Hyuuga.

El paisaje comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco, mientras las estrellas desaparecían del firmamento. Pequeños rayos de sol se alcanzaban a ver en el horizonte. Con las pisadas de los shinobis y las olas del mar como fondo. Los ninjas siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a otros hoteles que se encontraban por la zona. A lo lejos, lograron distinguir un letrero:

"Spa 'El Sol & La Luna'.

Relajantes masajes: 400 ryo

Baño a vapor: 340 ryo

Sauna: 300 ryo"

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kankuro viendo el letrero—. ¡¿340 ryo por un baño a vapor?! ¡Mejor sigo corriendo, sudo, y me sale más barato que un temazcal*!

—¡Y yo levanto mis brazos y ya hasta tengo aromaterapia! –gritó Kiba haciendo lo que dijo.

—¡KIBA! –vociferó Haruka con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡De verdad que no te habías bañado en una semana!

—Apestas… —dijo Tenten mareada.

—K-Kiba-kun –murmuró la ojiperla—. No te haría daño tomar un baño más seguido.

—Ay, por favor, no huele tan mal, ¿o sí? –y al oler su brazo…Akamaru tuvo que sostenerlo para que siguiera corriendo y no se detuviera—. Demonios...¡me estoy pudriendo!

Dicho esto, se acercó al agua "enjuagándose un poco".

—Pobre mar… —habló el domador de insectos—. Ya quedó contaminado. Si alguien se mete al océano, cuidado, que se pudrirá en poco tiempo.

—Eso se ve genial –indicó la Yamanaka corriendo sobre el agua también ignorando el comentario del Aburame.

—_¿Por qué nunca me hacen caso? –_se preguntaba Shino.

—Si van a correr en el agua, nunca llegarán –aclaró el domador de sombras.

—¿Y por qué no? –inquirió Chouji corriendo con chakra en sus pies.

—No puedes usar técnicas ninja –recalcó el pelirrojo desde el frente—. Si quieres correr, hazlo como normalmente lo haces.

—Eso se ve divertido… —murmuró el Uzumaki acercándose al mar también.

Poco a poco, los shinobis fueron distrayéndose un tanto mientras amanecía por completo. Se mojaban entre las olas sin parar de correr (hasta Shino), observando sus huellas siendo borradas por el agua.

El panorama se iluminó completamente. Con un gran cielo azulado en compañía de los matices de los rayos del sol. Parece que no sería una carrera tan larga…

* * *

_*Temazcal. Es un baño indígena con vapor de agua de hierbas aromáticas, propio en las culturas de México y Centroamérica._

_Ay, ay, ay, qué feo quedó el final o_-. Es que según yo iba a terminar esto en una sola parte…creo que serán más…hehehe. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que haya estado menos aburrido (¡TRANSFORMERS! :D). Nos vemos en el siguiente._

_¡Arigato gozaimasu!_


	7. Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento de muerte II

_¡Yosh! (Ya estoy como Lee… o_-). Estoy traumada con un juego del wii, rayos, ya ni sé cómo escribir en la computadora xD (ok, no, eso nunca lo olvidaré). Bien, será mejor empezar para que ya no les haga perder el tiempo :P. Veamos qué tal me queda este capítulo. Por cierto…acabo de leer el manga de Naruto 547…sólo unas pocas palabras…¡AMO A KISHIMOTO! ¡EL MEJOR CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA! :DDDDDDDD ¡GAARA! ¡WAA! ¡SUFRIÓ TODO ESO POR NADA! No, ni crean que estoy alterada, no, no, no, ¿cómo pueden decir eso? O_-. Bien…no diré más o será spoiler para quienes aún no hayan tenido la decencia de leerlo ¬¬. Ya pues perdón, es que…amé ese capítulo T^T. Hasta lloré. ¡Ya pues! ¡Ponte a escribir! Ya voy, ya voy, o_- (digamos que cuando leí ese capítulo aún era 12 de Julio xP)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un entrenamiento de muerte. Parte II**

Había pasado más de media hora y varios de los shinobis ya se encontraban cansados. Faltaba cada vez más poco para llegar al mirador de la torre y descansar los dorados cinco minutos.

—Está haciendo…demasiado calor… —decía Sakura una vez que habían dejado de correr en el agua salada.

—¿En serio? –el Uzumaki habló con sarcasmo—. Yo tengo frío.

—Con el agua se quitará –y Sai vació gran parte de su botella sobre su cabeza—. ¿Lo ven? Me siento mejor.

—Y casi te quedaste sin agua… —la de las cuatro coletas lo miró.

El pelinegro sólo logró agachar la cabeza con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

—Me…estoy…ahogando… —Lee se veía realmente moribundo.

—¡Te dijimos que no corrieras con esa cosa! –le reclamó el marionetista.

—Pero…siempre…entreno…con…él.

—No estás en Konoha, Lee –aclaró la Hayashi—. ¡Estamos a un lado del mar en el clima más cálido y húmedo!

—Quítatelo de una vez –recalcó el kage—. O Tsunade te mandará a tu aldea.

—Pero…debo…honrar…a…Gai-sensei.

—¡Sólo quítatelo idiota! –gritó el Hyuuga exasperado.

—Perdóneme Gai-sensei –y Lee arrancó su expándex a la vez que se oían gritos por parte de las chicas mientras se cubrían los ojos.

—¡Díganme que trae ropa interior! –exclamó Tenten con las manos en el rostro.

—Creo que verlo desnudo sería mejor que esto… —el Inuzuka lo veía con repulsión.

Todas abrieron los ojos a la vez que se encontraban con un chico en bóxers…del color más rosado que se pudieran imaginar, con conejitos dibujados acompañados de un arcoíris.

—¡Por Kami, Lee! –la Hyuuga se espantó—. ¿Por qué traes puesto eso?

—No sabía que usabas la ropa interior de tu hermana –Shino lo miraba debajo de sus gafas oscuras.

—Yo ni tengo hermana –aclaró el del ahora no tan verde expándex—. Son los de mi prima.

—Oh…por…Kami –murmuraba la Yamanaka aún sin creérselo.

—Lee…¿por qué rayos tienes puesto eso? –volvió a preguntar el Nara.

—Creo que ya se cambió de bando –se burlaba el Akimichi.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? –inquirió el de las cejas pobladas—. Gai-sensei y yo siempre los usamos.

Inmediatamente, los demás se alejaron dos pasos de él a la vez que continuaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

—¡Oi! –gritó el chico—. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

Todos ignoraron su pregunta y siguieron adelante. El destino del mirador se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya falta poco! ¡De veras!

—No puede ser posible que Gaara fuera delante de nosotros todo el camino –se lamentaba su hermana—. Esto es vergonzoso.

—Ah, ¿estaban compitiendo por ganarle a Gaara? –preguntó la Hayashi.

—Realmente no… —decía la Haruno.

—Ni siquiera me pasó por la mente ir a su altura –al marionetista le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

—¿Cuánto falta? –preguntaba Lee—. Sé que la llama de la juventud hará que termine mi carrera con éxito.

—Eso sonó a comercial de universidad… —decía Sai.

—Lee –habló el Hyuuga—. ¿Por qué no te quitas las pesas de las piernas? Ya hubieras terminado hace horas.

—No me importa, es mejor correr así –respondió el aludido muy sonriente.

—Estoy…cansada –decía la ojiperla comenzando a jadear.

—No te atrevas a rendirte ahora Hinata –contestó Tenten—. Ya falta poco para el descanso.

—Además…creo que no quieres regresar corriendo a Konoha –siguió el Inuzuka.

—Y si te regresan a Konoha…ya no podrás hacer misiones con Naruto –finalizó el domador de insectos.

—_Es cierto…esto tengo que hacerlo por Naruto-kun._

Y Hinata comenzó a correr más rápido.

—Vaya que eso es buen sermón –Ino vio como la peli—azul se adelantaba.

—Shikamaru…veo una luz –decía el Akimichi bañado en sudor.

—Tranquilízate Chouji –le contestó su amigo—. Tan sólo es el Sol…

La torre se veía más clara. Pero esos escasos kilómetros que les faltaban parecían no terminar.

—¡Gaara! –exclamó Temari desde atrás—. ¿No estás cansado?

—No –contestó el kage al mismo ritmo.

—Creo que Lee es el único capaz de ir más rápido que Gaara –dijo el Uzumaki—. Si tan sólo se quitara sus pesas…

La pelivioleta sonrió ligeramente de lado.

—¿Eso creen?

Haruka dejó una nube de arena flotando en al aire a la vez que se alejaba rápidamente de sus compañeros, adelantándose en pocos segundos al menor de los Sabaku No, para sorpresa misma del pelirrojo.

—¡Oi! ¡Haruka! –gritó Kankuro—. ¡No puedes usar tus jutsus de velocidad!

—¡No es ningún jutsu! –contestó a su vez la Hayashi mientras se apartaba más.

La mayoría se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No sabía que Haruka era tan rápida… —Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y eso que dijo que tenía flojera –comentó la pelirosa.

—No la quiero ver cuando tenga energía –el Hyuuga trató de acelerar el ritmo.

—¡Así se hace! –gritó Lee emocionado—. ¡La llama de la juventud fluye por ella!

Muchos torcieron los ojos.

—¿No…es…ningún jutsu? –repitió el marionetista.

—Parece que ha estado entrenado las veces que sale de la casa mientras estamos en Suna –contestó la de las cuatro coletas—. Y creo que ha dado resultados.

—Un momento… —habló Sai analizando la situación—. Si es así de rápida sin usar técnica ninja…¿cómo lo es cuando sí las utiliza?

Los dos mayores Sabaku No se miraron entre sí, realmente sorprendidos.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró Kankuro.

—En vez de estar asombrados –habló el pelirrojo—. Deberían tratar de alcanzarla.

—Sí, Gaara, ahorita –dijo Tenten con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Pasaron otros minutos hasta que la figura de la kunoichi se veía diminuta.

—Me está dando hambre… —habló el Akimichi con el estómago rugiendo.

—Mientras más pronto termines…más pronto podrás comer –contestó el domador de sombras—. Mis piernas se están cansando. Esto es problemático…

—Oye Kiba –dijo de repente la Yamanaka—. No sabía que te gustaba el color amarillo…

—¿Amarillo? –preguntó a su vez el aludido—. Iaj, lo odio.

—Es que…no sabía que usabas calzoncillos amarillos…

—¡¿Amarillos?! –exclamó el Inuzuka viendo su ropa interior—. ¡Pero si eran blancos esta mañana!

Todos volvieron a alejarse dos pasos del chico. Hasta Akamaru se sintió apenado de su propio amo.

Finalmente, avanzaron hasta conseguir estar a pocos metros de la estúpi…estupenda y ansiada torre. Al acercarse más, Haruka venía corriendo hacia ellos, pero esta vez de regreso.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! –exclamó la Haruno asombrada—. ¡Haruka! ¡¿No piensas descansar aunque sea los cinco minutos?!

—¡Ya lo hice! –gritó mientras se alejaba nuevamente.

—Mierda… —comentó el rubio mirando hacia atrás—. Creo que ya encontré a alguien que le gana a Lee…

—¡YA! –y en un ataque de frustración, Sai aceleró el paso llegando rápidamente hasta el mirador.

Segundos después, los demás se encontraban a un lado del pelinegro. El lugar era verdaderamente fascinante. Sobre una enorme pila de rocas se extendía una vista espectacular. Las playas con sus aguas cristalinas se veían simplemente hermosas.

—Wow…no sabía que había lugares así en esta aldea –Temari miraba hacia el horizonte, donde navegaban varios barcos.

—¿Ya descansaron? –decía la gran…¿bestia "acalzoncillada" de Konoha? mientras seguía corriendo sin moverse—. La llama de la juventud está que arde dentro de mí.

—Cállate Lee –lo cortó el marionetista—. No ha pasado ni un minuto. Dame un respiro. Si quieres, vete tú.

—No seas tan cruel –le dijo Tenten.

—No es crueldad —recalcó el pelirrojo—. Sólo es un "lárgate amable".

—Qué lógico… —murmuró el ojiperla—. Por cierto…¿qué le pasó al expándex verde de Lee?

—¿No lo recuerdas? –inquirió el Inuzuka sorprendido.

—No…yo venía más adelante cuando oí que se deshizo de él.

—Pues verás… —intervino la Hyuuga.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Cinco minutos después de que el cejón había roto su vestidura…

—¡No! ¡Mi adorado expándex! –gritaba Lee mientras veía como una gran ola se llevaba el traje verde.

—¡Lee! ¡Regresa! –gritó el Aburame al ver como su compañero corría en dirección al mar.

—¡Idiota! –la Yamanaka se acercó también—. Si te lleva una ola, nadie te va a salvar.

—No me pasará nada… —contestó el chico mientras seguía trotando dentro del agua.

En eso, un gran oleaje lo cubrió por completo, arrastrándolo mar adentro.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Las gaviotas me quieren comer! ¡Pero sigo corriendo! ¡No me manden de regreso a Konoha!

—¡Ruaf! –ladró Akamaru en dirección a Lee para salvarlo.

—No lo hagas –le contestó su amo—. Tendrías que nadar y en ese caso, dejarías de correr ¡y te harían correr hasta Konoha!

—¿Acaso Tsunade mandaría a un perro a la aldea? –preguntó la Haruno.

—Akamaru no es ningún perro –Kiba la miró—. ¡Es un perro ninja!

—Sigue teniendo la palabra "perro" –murmuró Tenten.

—Shikamaru… —lo llamó el Akimichi una vez que los demás no se decidían.

—Ya sé…¡Gaara! Necesito usar mi técnica de sombras para sacar a Lee, ninguno de los dos pararemos de correr.

El pelirrojo miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

—De acuerdo –contestó regresando su vista al frente—. Pero que sea rápido.

—¡Kage Mane no jutsu! –y el Nara atrapó a Lee entre su escasa sombra reflejada sobre el fondo del mar.

Shikamaru se alejó hacia un lado sacando al shinobi, donde el agua lo había cubierto hasta las orejas. Una vez a salvo, deshizo su técnica.

—¡Quiero que sepan que no dejé de correr ni por un solo momento!

—¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡Casi te traga el mar! –le gritó el Uzumaki.

—Es cierto… —reflexionó Lee—. Pero….¡mi expándex! –vio el objeto flotando a lo lejos y acercándose de vuelta al mar.

—¡Kage Mane no jutsu! –y el domador de sombras lo mantuvo atado a su técnica hasta que su traje desapareció a lo lejos.

—Gai-sensei… —dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cállate y sigue corriendo… —le contestó Kankuro.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

—¿A qué horas pasó eso? –preguntaba el Hyuuga.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la Haruno—. ¡¿Como que a qué horas?! Si todos lo vimos.

—Yo no lo recuerdo… —aclaró el ojiperla.

—Déjenlo… —intervino Naruto—. Lo que sucede es que Neji no puso atención porque estaba pensando en cómo cuidaría su larga cabellera del cloro de las albercas y el agua salada del mar. ¡Jajajaja!

Y el Uzumaki terminó en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. Y menos mal que no estaban corriendo. Pasaron los cinco minutos.

—Es hora de irnos –dijo Gaara mientras reanudaba su trote.

—¿Tan pronto? –cuestionó Sai—. ¿No podemos tener otros cinco minutos?

—Eso díselo a Tsunade –contestó el pelirrojo.

Todos tragaron saliva mientras seguían al kage por detrás.

-o-o-o-

—¿Qué es eso? –Shizune se encontraba en el punto de partida. Miraba a lo lejos con una mano sobre la frente para cubrirse de los rayos del sol.

—¿Que es qué? –inquirió a su vez Tsunade colocándose a un lado de su asistente.

—Es una persona…que viene corriendo. ¿No es alguno de nuestros shinobis?

—Pff, imposible –la rubia se cruzó de brazos—. Tan sólo ha pasado poco más de una hora –y fue a recostarse de nuevo sobre una hamaca atada a dos palmeras llenas de cocos.

La figura fue acercándose rápidamente, haciéndose visible.

—Tsunade-sama –Shizune tragó saliva—. Creo que es…Haruka.

—¡¿Qué?! –la Godaime cayó de un sobresalto sobre la arena. Se puso de pie velozmente.

Un minuto después, la Hayashi ya se encontraba a su lado.

—Haruka…¿cómo rayos llegaste tan pronto? –la rubia la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Supongo que he estado entrenando un poco –contestó la kunoichi—. He incrementado mi velocidad.

—Creo que ya rompiste muchas marcas mundiales… —la pelinegra seguía con la boca abierta—. Dime, ¿no quieres participar en maratones? Seguro ganarías en todos.

Haruka simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Bien hecho –habló la Hokage—. ¿Alguno de los otros se ha detenido?

—No. Hasta eso, todos han logrado resistir, aunque…bueno…en lo que lleguen, no sé si alguien se detenga. Tsunade-sama, ¿de verdad mandaría a alguien de vuelta a Konoha o Suna?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

La pelivioleta tragó saliva.

—Cálmate, Haruka –dijo la rubia—. Claro que no haría algo como eso. Pero sí aplicaría un castigo por no cumplir con el cometido como era debido. Ahora, puedes ir a desayunar.

—No quiero ir sola…esperaré a los demás.

—Como quieras.

-o-o-o-

—¡Puedo ver a la abuela! –gritó el Uzumaki feliz de que su sufrimiento estaba a punto de terminar.

—Mis piernas ya no responden… —murmuró la Haruno.

—¿Y cómo es que sigues corriendo? –inquirió Sai.

—Se mueven por su cuenta.

—¡Yosh! ¡La llama de la juventud nos ha permitido terminar con éxito!

—Y éste sigue con su comercial televisivo… —Kankuro apretó los dientes.

—No sé ustedes…¡pero yo ya tengo hambre! –y la Sabaku No comenzó a acelerar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-o-o-o-

—Tsunade-sama –el Kazekage se detuvo junto a la rubia, llegando antes que los demás.

—Así que…Gaara, ¿cómo les fue?

—Bien, supongo…nadie se detuvo, únicamente los cinco minutos que nos indicó en la torre.

—Excelente.

-o-o-o-

Minutos después, el grupo de shinobis estaba llegando al lugar de inicio. Influenciados por el cansancio y el hambre, habían comenzado a correr más rápido en los últimos metros.

—¡Pérenme!* –gritó Chouji desde atrás.

—¡Ni que fuéramos árboles de peras! –exclamó Tenten desde adelante.

Y finalmente, lograron terminar. Todos llegaron sudando, jadeando, agotados, hambrientos. La gran mayoría se dejó caer sobre la arena, abatidos.

—Una hora con 40 minutos –habló Tsunade viendo su reloj en la muñeca—. No está mal.

—¡Yo! –saludó Haruka a los recién llegados. Alzó dos dedos en el aire (_el común símbolo hippie…) _mientras bebía agua con un popote directamente de un coco.

—Maldita sea… —habló el marionetista sentado en la arena—. ¿Tú a qué horas llegaste?

—Hace como media hora. Los he estado esperando para ir a desayunar.

—¿No estás cansada? –inquirió la Yamanaka de pie, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Sinceramente no…

—Presumida –murmuró el Inuzuka.

—¿Surgieron algunos inconvenientes? –cuestionó Shizune.

—Sólo algunos –contestó el Aburame—. Pero ya son normales entre nosotros…

—Bueno, ya que todos están aquí, pueden ir a desayunar, dormir, descansar o lo que quieran –indicó la sannin—. Los veo dentro de dos horas en el área de entrenamiento para proseguir con lo programado para el día de hoy.

—¡¿Todavía hay más?! –el Akimichi estaba seriamente consternado—. ¡Casi me da un infarto a mitad del camino!

—Pues más te vale que no te dé –Tsunade estaba seria—. No quiero regresar a Konoha con un muerto en manos.

Chouji se quedó pálido.

—Qué sádica… —susurró el Hyuuga.

—Como dije –repitió la mujer—. Dentro de dos horas en el área de entrenamiento.

Dicho esto, se fue junto con Shizune mientras los ninjas recuperaban fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*Pérenme. Abreviación de "espérenme" xD._

_Sí, ya sé, soy un asco para los finales…me estoy dando cuenta de ello. Pero…¡no me importa! ¡HARRY POTTER 7.2! Sí, sí, empecé el capítulo el 12 de Julio y terminé el 15…el día más feliz y el más triste de mi existencia. ¡10 años han terminado! ¡Harry Potter terminó! ¡Waaa! Esa fue una película…¿cómo decirlo en una palabra? ¡ULTRA-ARCHI-RE-CONTRA-MEGA-SUPER-HIPER-BUENÍSIMA! ¿Qué? Es una sola palabra xD._

_Bueno, es todo por hoy, ¡habrá tercera parte! (Bien para mi cerebro para que no piense en títulos…xP). Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Au revoir!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento de muerte III

_¡Waaa! ¡No puedo dejar de llorar! Lo lamento, lo lamento, es que…es tan triste…acabo de ver el manga de Naruto número 548 y ver a mi Gaara en ese estado…¡WAAA! Soy las cataratas del Niágara TT_TT. (Sí, sí, ya sé…es que hoy es 20 de Julio T_T). Snif…snif…Escribiré un poco y luego me pondré a dibujar :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un entrenamiento de muerte. Parte III**

—Esa mujer se volvió loca. Qué problemático.

Los shinobis, después de haber descansado un momento, se dirigían hacia el restaurante para comer algo.

—Me duelen mucho las piernas –la Hyuuga caminaba con dificultad.

—No te preocupes Hinata –Tenten se dirigió a la ojiperla—. Todavía falta lo mejor…

—Eso no me anima –se quejó la Yamanaka.

—Propongo algo –Sakura se puso por delante de los demás—. ¡Comamos lo más rápido que podamos y vayamos a descansar!

—¡Sí! –exclamaron los demás al unísono.

—Yo iré a dormir… —el rubio comenzaba a sonreír—. No hay nada mejor que una siesta después de comer.

—Hablando de siestas… —Temari miró a casi todos los chicos sádicamente—. Si alguien va a dormir después de desayunar…más les vale que pongan un despertador para llegar a tiempo con Tsunade –dicho esto se tronó los nudillos, lo que asustó a muchos de los presentes.

-o-o-o-

Después de haber arrasado con la mayor parte de la comida confinada a ser el desayuno de los huéspedes del hotel, los shinobis se separaron. La mayoría fue a descansar de una "caminata" seriamente agotadora, preparándose para lo peor. Quién sabe Kami qué clase de cosas les pondría Tsunade a hacer después de esto.

-o-o-o-

—Estoy muerta… —decía Sakura tirada sobre la cama de su habitación.

—Ni que lo digas… —Temari descansaba sus piernas sobre un pequeño taburete.

—Saben algo…no siento las piernas –la castaña trataba de pararse de un gran sofá color carmesí.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no Tenten? –la Hyuuga la miró.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—El decir que no las siento…significa que me duelen demasiado.

—Auch –Ino cerró un ojo—. ¿Acaso Tsunade nos vio cara de los que van a ir al mundial de atletismo?

—Supongo que quiere que tengamos más condición física por el hecho de ser ninjas –trató de decir la pelirosa.

—Eso no es excusa –interfirió la Sabaku No—. El ser ninjas no le da derecho a que nos trate así. Al rato voy a sacar piernas de luchadora…y eso no es muy femenino que digamos.

—¿Dónde está Haruka? –Tenten escudriñó la habitación con la mirada.

Hinata apuntó hacia el balcón con un dedo.

—¡Oi, Haruka! –gritó la Yamanaka—. ¿Qué haces allá afuera?

—Nada…simplemente veo el mar…y las olas que llegan a morir a la playa –contestó entrando al ambiente enfriado artificialmente.

—Wow, qué filósofa saliste –Sakura estaba boca abajo.

—¿Por qué rayos sigues de pie? –cuestionó la de las cuatro coletas asombrada, al ver que las demás yacían sentadas o acostadas—. ¿No estás cansada?

—No mucho… —respondió la peli—violeta con las manos entrelazadas sobre su nuca—. Correr no me cansa tanto. Además de que he estado entrenando para lo mismo.

—Te envidio –murmuró Ino.

—Sakura –habló Tenten—. Tsunade—sama fue la que habló contigo de este entrenamiento, ¿ahora qué nos pondrá a hacer?

—Sí –intervino también la peliazul—. No quiero morir hoy…

—Emmm…p-pues… —trataba de decir la Haruno—. _¡Maldición! ¡Pensé que ya lo habían olvidado!—. _Es que…como les dije, le prometí a Tsunade-sama que no diría nada…

—Ay, por favor –Temari colocó los pies en el suelo—. No sé por qué tanto secreto. Somos tus amigas.

—Y-Ya lo sé…pero tengo miedo de que ella lo descubra. Es más, creo que de alguna manera nos tiene vigiladas –mintió.

—¿De verdad? –Ino miró a su alrededor con unos escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda—. No quisiera que me vigilaran.

—No creo que Tsunade caiga tan bajo –intervino la Hayashi—. Pero aún así, si Sakura se lo prometió, será mejor que nosotras lo averigüemos en un rato.

—De acuerdo –se tranquilizó la castaña.

—_Fiu…de la que me volví a salvar –_se aliviaba la pelirosa—. _¡Te amo Haruka! Aunque…ella tiene habilidades de telequinesis…¡¿acaso ya sabrá lo del plan?! Cálmate Sakura, eso es telepatía y Haruka aclaró que no tiene esa destreza. Me estoy volviendo paranoica…¡no! Más vale que me tranquilice o me meterán en un psiquiátrico…_

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? –preguntó Hinata al ver la mirada consternada de su compañera.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí –respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Sólo…estoy cansada… —y ésta no era una mentira.

-o-o-o-

—¡Estoy agotado! –Sai se estiraba dirigiéndose a un sillón—. Ya deberíamos de tener un descanso.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tan sólo es el primer día! –decía animado el de los calzoncillos.— Cállate y ponte algo de ropa de una vez por todas –Kankuro torció los ojos.

—Bueno, pero regresando a lo que dice Sai –prosiguió el Inuzuka—. Se supone que éstas son vacaciones, no un entrenamiento para matarnos.

—Es cierto –Chouji yacía desplomado completamente sobre una cama—. Si nos quería muertos, mejor nos hubiera enviado a una misión de rango S.

—Tsunade explicó claramente que no serían del todo vacaciones –el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

—Aparte, somos ninjas –dijo también el oji—perla—. Debemos tener eso siempre en cuenta.

—Y es como dice Lee –se acercó el domador de insectos—. Tan sólo es el primer día.

—Aparte de que sufriremos hoy un poco y haremos misiones… —el Nara se recostó sobre una alfombra—. Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos después.

—Por cierto… —Lee apareció por un lado con su anterior expándex blanco.

—Genial –Kankuro habló con sarcasmo—. Ha vuelto el chico lechoso.

—¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? –terminó su frase la bestia blanca.

Muchos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros sin saberlo.

—Más le vale que no llegue tarde –comentó el pelinegro—. O Tsunade-sama nos matará.

—¿Tsunade-sama? –inquirió el Hyuuga con burla—. Las chicas nos destrozarán primero.

La mayoría tragó saliva. Nadie quería morir en manos de un grupo de alocadas y sobretodo, molestas chicas.

—Más vale que no nos durmamos… —habló el Aburame.

—¡Shikamaru! –le gritó el Akimichi al verlo roncando sobre la alfombra.

—Tranquilo hombre, no tienes que gritar –el Nara se llevó un dedo al oído—. Sólo cerré los ojos cinco segundos…

Sai suspiró profundamente.

-o-o-o-

Casi había pasado el plazo indicado por Tsunade. Tanto las kunoichis como los shinobis se preparaban para la segunda fase de su entrenamiento. Se vistieron con ropa usual que usaban en sus respectivas aldeas.

Pasados unos minutos, los chicos se reunieron afuera de sus habitaciones.

—Parece que estamos todos listos, por suerte –dijo Sakura colocándose un guante.

—Sí, gracias a Kami –murmuró Sai.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al área de entrenamiento.

—Un momento… —la Sabaku No se detuvo haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Lee.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? –buscó con la mirada al rubio y no lo encontró.

—Oh, oh… —murmuró el marionetista—. Ya debió haber aparecido.

—¡Vamos a morir! –gritó la Hayashi con las manos en su cabeza.

—Tranquilízate –le dijo el ojiperla—. Tenemos cinco minutos para encontrarlo.

—Adelántense –Gaara comenzó a caminar—. Creo que sé dónde puede estar…

Los demás hicieron lo indicado por el pelirrojo, confiando en él.

-o-o-o-

Todos habían entrado al área de entrenamiento. Tsunade se encontraba en un corredor que se encontraba sobre ellos. Se accedía a él mediante algunas escaleras en línea recta. A un lado de ella se encontraban Shizune y otro hombre desconocido. La rubia estaba con los brazos cruzados.

Los shinobis se encontraban alineados en filas como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Dos puestos estaban vacíos.

—Ya casi es hora, ¿dónde están Gaara y Naruto? –inquirió Tenten con el corazón en la garganta.

—No lo sé –el Inuzuka se encontraba a su lado.

—N-Naruto-kun –Hinata juntó sus dedos—. Estoy segura que Gaara debe traerlo pronto.

-o-o-o-

—¿Naruto? –el pelirrojo se hallaba caminando sobre la suave arena—. Debería de estar por… —y finalmente lo encontró.

El rubio yacía plácidamente dormido sobre la hamaca entre las dos palmeras.

—¡Naruto! –trató de despertarlo el kage sin resultado alguno.

Gaara hizo una mueca.

-o-o-o-

Tsunade miraba su reloj, impaciente.

—Bueno, parece que los faltantes no han llegado y ya casi es hora de…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una puerta que fue abierta. Entró el menor de los Sabaku No con Naruto aún dormido sobre su arena flotante.

—Gaara –habló de nuevo la rubia—. Pensé que ya no iban a llegar.

—Lamento los retrasos –contestó el kage—. Pero tenía que ir por Naruto.

El pelirrojo retiró su arena dejando caer al Uzumaki al suelo, el cual despertó por el impacto.

—¡Ramen! ¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó parpadeando fuertemente—. ¿Dónde rayos estoy? –inquirió viendo a su alrededor.

—En el área de entrenamiento –contestó Gaara—. Parece que te quedaste dormido.

—¿Qué? Pero si sólo cerré los ojos un minuto…

—¡Ese minuto se hicieron dos horas! –exclamó la Yamanaka.

—Oh… —y finalmente se puso de pie. Él y Gaara se situaron con los demás.

—Bien, parece que están todos –comenzó a hablar la Hokage—. Esto es lo que llevarán a cabo.

El hombre que se encontraba a un lado dio un paso al frente.

—Él será el encargado de los ejercicios que realizarán el día de hoy.

El individuo se veía de unos cuarenta años de edad. Iba vestido con un traje completamente negro, conformado por un pantalón ajustado y una camisa holgada. Su cabello corto era de color café claro y sus ojos avellana desprendían calma. Tenía una barba finamente visible.

—Estoy complacido de conocerlos a todos –habló con un ligero acento italiano—. Tsunade—sama me ha hablado de cada uno de ustedes y espero que no me decepcionen. Permítanme presentarme. Soy director de entrenamiento de shinobis jóvenes de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Mi nombre es José Fernando Pavone.

Muchos sofocaron una carcajada.

—¡José Fernando Pavone! –Naruto no pudo evitar burlarse—. ¿Y cómo le dicen sus amigos? ¿Pepe Nando Guajolotone? ¡Jajaja!

La mayoría comenzó a reírse limpiamente. Shizune también se cubrió la boca y Tsunade sólo se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—Bien, parece que les gusta platicar –Pavone se encontraba serio—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una práctica? Silencio durante cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco minutos? Pero si nadie se murió –comentó el Nara.

El hombre los miró severamente a la vez que todos guardaban silencio.

—_¿Cinco minutos? –_pensaba el Aburame—. _¡Bah, qué tontería!_

Pasada la indicación, el ninja bajó colocándose al frente de los chicos.

—Perfecto –habló con las manos entrelazadas por detrás—. Esto es lo que harán, realizarán 200 lagartijas, 200 sentadillas y 300 abdominales. Para cada serie de ejercicio no se les permitirá detenerse. Si alguien lo hace, volverán a comenzar con todo el ejercicio. ¡Comiencen!

Los shinobis se alinearon en una sola fila con espacio suficiente entre cada uno para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento.

—Kazekage-sama –Pavone hizo una reverencia ante el pelirrojo—. Tsunade-sama me ha indicado que no es necesario que usted lleve a cabo estos ejercicios.

—No hay problema –respondió el pelirrojo bajando su calabaza—. Realmente quiero hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, como guste.

—¡Oi! –exclamó Naruto—. ¿Por qué ese guajolote trata bien a Gaara?

—Porque él es el Kazekage… —respondió simplemente le peli—rosa.

—¿Y qué con eso? –se quejaba el Uzumaki—. Nosotros somos ninjas de la Hoja.

—Y sigues siendo Gennin –dijo el Hyuuga.

Naruto sólo pudo agachar la cabeza.

—Naruto… —dijo la Haruno—. ¿Realmente vas a hacer ejercicio así? –el Uzumaki aún seguía con el short que traía puesto en la mañana.

—Pues sí… —respondió el portador del Kyuubi—. Mi ropa está en la habitación.

—Para que te vuelvas a quedar dormido –Haruka lo miró.

—¡Estaba cansado!

Y así comenzaron con los ejercicios.

—Oi Kiba –habló Lee mientras realizaban las lagartijas—. ¿Qué pasó con Akamaru?

—Se quedó en la habitación –el Inuzuka había comenzado a sudar—. Creo que se durmió…

—¿No que tu perro necesitaba hacer ejercicio? –le preguntó Shino.

—Ya sé, pero con correr es suficiente para él.

Siguieron las sentadillas y muchos ya estaban cansados.

—Ya no puedo… —decía el Akimichi seriamente trastornado.

—Vamos Chouji –trató de animarlo el domador de sombras—. Recuerda que si te detienes, tendrás que hacerlo doble.

—Está bien, está bien.

Faltaban sólo 10 abdominales para terminar con los ejercicios.

—296… —Chouji hacía un esfuerzo realmente grande—. 297…298…299…¡Ah!

Y el shinobi se detuvo al faltar sólo una.

—¡Te has detenido! –exclamó Pavone—. ¡Vuelvan todos a empezar!

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó la mayoría empapados en sudor.

—¡¿Acaso está loco?! –gritó Naruto—. ¡Que las repita Chouji, no todos!

—Yo fui muy claro –prosiguió el hombre—. Si alguien se detenía, absolutamente todos comenzarían de nuevo.

Muchas quejas se oyeron, en especial por parte de las chicas. Segundos después, todos se encontraban viendo a Chouji con unas ansias locas por asesinarlo.

—¡No me maten! ¡No soy culpable!

—Escúchame bien Chouji –la Haruno lo tomó por la camisa—. Si te vuelves a detener un solo segundo…conocerás mi verdadera furia –dicho esto levantó un puño impregnado en chakra.

El Akimichi sólo asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva, seriamente asustado.

Y así, repitieron todos los ejercicios.

—298…299…¡300! –exclamaron algunos al terminar.

—¡Kami nos ama! –vociferó Sai levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Muchos se desplomaron completamente exhaustos en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? –inquirió José Fernando—. Pónganse de pie.

—¡Yosh! –y Lee se levantó de un salto—. ¡Vamos chicos! –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Lee…estás completamente mal del cerebro… —murmuró la de las cuatro coletas.

—Él ya está acostumbrado a esto –contestó el Hyuuga—. Se la pasa dando vueltas a la aldea caminando sobre sus manos.

—Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía… —Kankuro se tambaleó al ponerse de pie.

—¿Ahora qué sigue? –preguntó la pelivioleta recuperando el aliento.

—Llevarán a cabo ejercicios de piernas y brazos. Síganme –y Pavone comenzó a mover rápidamente las piernas sobre su mismo lugar.

Todos lo siguieron por cinco minutos consecutivos.

—Deténganse. Seguirán los brazos –y el hombre comenzó a agitarlos a los costados de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Lecciones de vuelo? ¡No somos pájaros! –gritó Tenten.

—Pajaritos a volar, pajaritos a volar, pío, pío, pío, pío –cantaba el Inuzuka.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo cantar?

—Considero este ejercicio…algo…tonto –confesó el pelirrojo.

—¿Y quién no? –dijo el Aburame—. ¿De verdad este tipo es director de entrenamientos? Su aldea debe de estar loca.

—Bien –el hombre se detuvo—. Esto es todo por ahora. Coman algo.

—¿Comer? ¿Y luego qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

—Entrenarán un poco de su taijutsu –aclaró el castaño—. Con las pareja que tienen asignadas. Hombres contra mujeres.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron muchos de los presentes.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ya ahora sí…¡soy un asco para los finales! Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, es que estuve toda la semana dibujando a…a…a ¡GAARA! T_T. Waaa…y el capítulo de hoy de Naruto ya estuvo aburrido porque no salió él ¬¬. Haha, ok no (sí, sí, me tardé más de una semana escribiendo este capítulo…bueno...técnicamente sólo dos días xD). Sí…y los títulos también son del asco, perdón, como que estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo estos últimos días. Bueno, mejor me voy, para no atrasarme en el siguiente capítulo si quiero volver a estancarme día y una parte de la noche haciendo otro dibujo xD._

_Espero que hayan entendido lo de Pepe Nando…(el de la basura XD). Y la canción de "Pajaritos a volar" (o como quiera que se llame…) no me pertenece xP._

_¡Arigato gozaimasu y sayonara!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Entrenamiento de muerte IV

_¡Bien! Hay que empezar a escribir para que no me atrase otra vez xP._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un entrenamiento de muerte. Parte IV**

—Wow, wow, wow, espere un minuto –Naruto levantó las manos—. ¿Hombres contra mujeres?

—Así es –contestó el hombre con su típico acento.

—¡¿Acaso está loco?! –exclamó Sai sorpresivamente.

—No más que ustedes —Pavone lo miró indiferentemente.

—¡Yosh! –Lee dio un gran salto—. Es perfecto que entrenemos, pero aún así, los hombres somos más fuertes que las mujeres, las derrotaremos fácilmente.

—¡Oi! Un momento –intervino la Haruno—. El hecho de que seamos mujeres, no significa que somos más débiles que ustedes.

—¡Así se habla jovencita! –José Fernando la animó—. Además, ¿a quién no le gusta el taijutsu?

Todos se quedaron callados.

—Esto no es en serio, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos! ¿A quién sí le gusta el taijutsu?

Lee levantó una mano muy animado. Sakura también la levantó dudosa. Poco después también lo hicieron los Hyuuga.

—Sigue siendo una broma, ¿verdad? –el castaño los miraba—. ¿En serio no les gusta el taijutsu? ¡¿Y se hacen llamar ninjas?!

—No es que no nos guste… –trataba de explicar Temari.

—Sino que el taijutsu no es nuestra especialidad –terminó el marionetista.

Los demás asintieron siguiendo ese comentario.

—Pues no me importa –habló el hombre con un tono de agresividad—. Son shinobis, y deberían practicar todas las disciplinas ninjas.

—¿Y no podemos usar genjutsu o ninjutsu? –inquirió la pelivioleta.

—¡No! –Pavone comenzaba a desesperarse—. ¡Será sólo taijutsu! ¡Hombres contra mujeres!

—Pero ni siquiera somos número par –contestó el Hyuuga.

—¡No me importa! ¡Yo veré cómo le hago! ¡Así que vayan a comer y los espero en 10 minutos!

—¿10 minutos? Eso es poco tiempo –se quejó Tenten mientras se dirigían a la salida.

—¿A dónde creen que van? –el castaño los detuvo.

—¿A comer algo? –el Inuzuka dejó de caminar.

—No, no, no –Pavone hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Ustedes comerán esto…

Se acercó a una gran caja de la cual sacó múltiples barras de granola.

—Está demente, ¿verdad? –el Aburame veía con incredulidad los "alimentos".

—Todavía no –respondió el hombre—. No quiero que coman grasas y porquerías que sólo les quitarán energías. Comerán esto.

—P-Pero señor –intervino la Hyugga—. No podremos continuar con el ejercicio si comemos tan poco…

—No se preocupen. Cada barra les proporciona los nutrimentos como los de un filete de carne, altamente dotado en proteínas.

—¡No pienso comer eso! –declaró Chouji—. ¡Me voy a morir de hambre!

José Fernando los observó con un gesto severo, a la vez que todos accedían a "comer eso".

—Kazekage-sama –Pavone hizo otra reverencia—. No es necesario que usted se quede. Puede comer lo que debe y sabiendo que es kage, estoy seguro que sabe cuidar su dieta.

—Ja, sobretodo la abuela Tsunade –murmuró el Uzumaki.

Todos miraron a Gaara tratando de decirle que se quedara. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente por dentro.

—De acuerdo, regreso en unos minutos.

—¡Gaara! –gritaron los demás al tiempo que el Sabaku No salía por la puerta.

—¡No! –el Uzumaki lo sujetó de un pie—. ¡No te vayas! ¡No es justo que sólo porque seas kage te den tratos especiales!

—De hecho sí es justo… —le susurró Temari.

—¡No me importa! –prosiguió el rubio—. ¡No te vayas Gaara! ¡O tan siquiera tráeme algo comestible, no como esa cosa!

El de los ojos aguamarina logró soltarse del agarre y se fue.

—¡Nooo! –Naruto se encontraba en el suelo extendiendo un brazo en vano.

-o-o-o-

—¿Disfrutaste tu comida? –la Yamanaka miraba al pelirrojo.

—Sinceramente sí –respondió después de llegar nuevamente al recinto.

—Esto es problemático… —Shikamaru colocó una mano sobre su estómago—. Creo que esas barras no nos servirán para nada.

—Qué entrenadorcito se consiguió Tsunade –se quejó la pelirosa.

—¡Basta de pláticas! –exclamó Pavone desde otro extremo—. Ya que han comido, es necesario proseguir con el entrenamiento.

—¿Justo ahora? –se sorprendió Sai—. ¿Acaso tenemos estómagos de acero o qué? ¡Nos vamos a vomitar!

—Ah, hay un baño por allá –el hombre señaló una habitación al fondo con un dedo.

—Definitivamente está demente… —aclaró el marionetista.

—¡Anímense! ¡Es hora del taijutsu! ¡Yosh!

—Creo que terminaré matando a Lee primero que al guajolote… —dijo Haruka.

—¿Ahora ya todos le van a decir guajolote? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? –siguió la castaña—. Finalmente Naruto le encontró un buen apodo a alguien.

—¡Todos en posición! –ordenó el castaño.

Los shinobis se separaron en las parejas que Tsunade había asignado con anterioridad. Kiba, Shino y Chouji quedaron separados en otro grupo.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –les preguntó el hombre.

—Le dijimos que éramos número impar –respondió el Inuzuka.

—No creo que haya problema en eso –Gaara se acercó—. Conmigo, podremos completar las parejas.

Los tres shinobis tragaron saliva.

—¿T-Tú? –inquirió el Akimichi tembloroso—. Pero Gaara, eres el Kazekage.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¡Nos vas a matar!

El pelirrojo se quedó impasible, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Ahí lo tienen! No veo el problema –decía Pavone—. Además, tener una lucha con el mismísimo Kazekage de Sunagakure es un honor. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién de ustedes va a pelear?

Shino y Kiba dieron un paso atrás, dejando al Akimichi sólo.

—¡Oi! ¡Yo no quiero!

—Considéralo un castigo por hacernos repetir todos los ejercicios –el domador de insectos lo miraba a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—_¡Mierda! –_el ninja volvió a tragar saliva.

Y así, el entrenamiento comenzó.

—¡Recuerden todos! –José Fernando caminaba alrededor de todos los shinobis—. ¡Sólo está permitido el uso del taijutsu! ¡Cualquier muestra de ninjutsu o genjutsu será penalizada!

Los shinobis realmente no sabían cómo pelear ante las chicas. Y no por ser chicas, sino porque eran sus amigas.

-o-o-o-

—N-Naruto-kun –hablaba retraídamente la oji-perla—. Trataré de no hacerte daño.

—Lo mismo digo Hinata –el rubio sonrío—. _Como si realmente pudiera herirme…_

-o-o-o-

—Veamos qué tal atacas, niño bonito –Ino levantó las manos.

—Digo lo mismo –respondió el pelinegro con su usual sonrisa.

-o-o-o-

—¿Estás lista, Sakura-san? –el del expándex colocó dos manos en alto.

—Siempre estoy lista –respondió ella sonriendo.

-o-o-o-

—Vamos vago, tan siquiera haz el intento.

—Ahhhm —Shikamaru bostezaba—. Esto es problemático.

La rubia lo miraba con dureza y los brazos cruzados.

—Está bien, está bien –y el Nara se puso en posición.

-o-o-o-

—Prometo ser suave contigo –decía Kankuro muy seguro.

—Yo…no –la Hayashi sonrió de lado.

-o-o-o-

—¿Listo? –el pelirrojo esperaba al Akimichi.

No recibió respuesta.

—Chouji…

—¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! –gritó el chico—. ¡No quiero que me mates!

—No lo haré…

—Si como no, eres el Kazekage, por lo menos con un golpe me dejarás inconsciente.

—No soy Tsunade –le murmuró—. Sólo defiéndete y ataca.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-

—No te daré descanso.

—Adelante Hyuuga –Tenten hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara—. Ya veremos quién gana.

-o-o-o-

—Esto es algo incómodo… —murmuraba el Inuzuka.

—¿Por qué? –Shino realmente no le daba importancia.

—Todos están peleando hombres contras mujeres.

—¿Se lo dices a Gaara y a Chouji también?

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza oyendo ese último comentario. Kiba se volteó nuevamente hacia el Aburame.

—Me callo, me callo.

—Ve el lado bueno, no tienes por qué tener miedo de atacar a alguna chica.

—Bien dicho –el Inuzuka mostró los colmillos.

-o-o-o-

—Venga, Shizune –la Hokage se sentó al borde del corredor, con los pies colgando en lo alto—. Hay que disfrutar de este espectáculo.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura de lo que hace?

—¿Mhm?

—Me refiero…¿contratar a Pavone? ¿Realmente fue buena idea?

—Tal vez sus métodos no te parezca eficaces, pero él es que más me recomendaron en la Aldea de la Cascada, estoy segura que terminará haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Si usted lo dice… —la pelinegra se encontraba dudosa.

—Además –continuó la rubia—. Él es experto en acondicionamiento físico. Con cansarlos y que hagan ejercicio será suficiente.

Shizune sólo logró asentir al final.

-o-o-o-

Movimientos inseguros, golpes inesperados. Casi nadie sabía cómo hacerle frente a "ese reto". Aquello parecía un ring de boxeo descoordinado.

—¡Por favor! –Pavone levantó los brazos—. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Una danza de apaches? ¡Peleen de verdad! ¡O los pondré a dar vueltas alrededor la Aldea!

—_Éste ya se está pareciendo a Gai-sensei… —_pensaba el ojiperla.

—¡Pero no podemos luchar con ellas! –se defendió el Uzumaki retomando el argumento.

—¡Háganlo como si estuvieran pelando con un enemigo! ¡Y ustedes chicas, ataquen como si estuvieran viendo a la "tipa" que quiera robarse a su novio!

—Vaya palabras de aliento… —murmuró la Haruno—. Ni siquiera tenemos novios.

Parecieron mejorar durante los siguientes minutos. Y los combates tomaron cada vez mayor profundidad.

-o-o-o-

—_No sabía que Hinata era tan buena…_

La Hyuuga atacaba con ferocidad. Sus golpes combinados evitaban que el Uzumaki pudiera contraatacar. Naruto pudo detectar poco después una secuencia que seguía la ojiperla. Y logró ver a través de los movimientos derribando al final a la peliazul.

—Bien hecho Hinata –sonrió el rubio.

—G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun –respondió ella completamente roja.

Punto para Naruto. Pavone sonreía al ver que los encuentros iban terminando.

-o-o-o-

La Yamanaka se defendía de los continuos golpes del pelinegro.

—_¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Soy una dama! ¡Ataca como si fuera a golpear a un bulldog!_

Ino asestó un puñetazo en el pecho del chico, con el cual intentó hacerlo caer. Rápidamente se sostuvo con los brazos para que su cuerpo no tocara el suelo. En un movimiento realmente veloz, derribó a su compañera con una patada.

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír. La rubia se dignó a mirarlo derrotada. Punto para Sai.

-o-o-o-

—¡Shannaro! –y la Haruno mandó volando a Lee a través de todo el recinto.

—Vaya que tienes fuerza… —el castaño veía al del expándex aún estampado contra la pared.

La pelirosa simplemente sonrió. Punto para Sakura.

-o-o-o-

—¿Qué es esto? –José Fernando veía a Chouji tirado en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Digamos que cayó con el primer golpe… —el pelirrojo se sentía realmente decepcionado.

Pavone suspiró y continuó con su camino. Punto para Gaara.

-o-o-o-

Temari propinó un golpe que el Nara detuvo con la palma. Para haber parecido tan aburrido, hacía un gran trabajo. Shikamaru dio una patada que la rubia contuvo con el antebrazo. Duraron así algunos segundos, pues ambos resistían el impacto del otro. Los dos se separaron para contraatacar realizando movimientos similares. Finalmente, los dos cayeron al suelo.

—Empate –habló Pavone—. Buen trabajo –y siguió caminando.

—Vaya… —la Sabaku No se limpiaba el sudor de la frente—. Para haberte visto con tanta pereza, fue un combate realmente "problemático".

—Tch, ¿qué dices mujer? –él sonrió de lado—. Pude haberte vencido fácilmente.

—¡Ja! No eres nada sin tus sombras.

—Y tú nada sin tu abanico.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-o-o-o-

—¿Qué? ¿Demasiado suave? –Haruka se burlaba.

Kankuro se encontraba sosteniendo el pie extendido de su compañera en el aire, con las dos manos.

—_Mierda, ¿desde cuándo es tan buena en el taijutsu? La fuerza de su patada es realmente fuerte._

El marionetista logró empujarla hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar la rapidez de su compañera y ésta le atestó un golpe de lleno en la cara, mandándolo al suelo.

—Maldita sea…

—Qué lástima que no peleaste "en serio" –la Hayashi cruzó los brazos.

—Tch –el castaño se limpió un hilo de sangre de la boca.

Punto para Haruka.

-o-o-o-

Tenten se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el director de entrenamiento.

—La vencí –respondió el Hyuuga con todo el ego del mundo.

—_Presumido… si hubiera sido un enfrentamiento con armas, te hubiera ganado fácilmente…_

Punto para Neji.

-o-o-o-

Finalmente, con la última pareja…Shino esquivaba fácilmente los golpes que intentaba dar el Inuzuka. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, el domador de insectos le dio una patada en el pecho que lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Mierda! –gritó Kiba frustrado.

—Mhm, demasiado fácil –se regodeaba el Aburame.

Punto para Shino.

-o-o-o-

Los combates habían terminado. Tsunade y Shizune vieron con satisfacción los resultados. Parecía que habían peleado durante poco tiempo, pero afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y a teñir el océano de un tono carmesí intenso.

Los shinobis se encontraban alineados en las filas como anteriormente lo habían estado. Muchos se mantenían en pie con dificultad. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente. La Hokage estaba nuevamente de pie sobre el corredor de arriba, con la pelinegra y Pavone a su lado.

—Bien, su entrenamiento del día de hoy ha concluido –hablaba la mujer—. Les avisaré de las próximas actividades que tendremos a lo largo de la semana. Por ahora, pueden ir a hacer lo que les dé su gana. Mañana tendrán el día libre.

Algunos suspiraron de felicidad. Se dirigieron a la salida, donde la noche ya se hacía visible. Y cuando lograron salir del área del entrenamiento…

—¡Necesito alimento! –y Naruto corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta el restaurante.

Los demás lo siguieron por detrás.

Y tal como en el desayuno…los shinobis arrasaron con la cena.

-o-o-o-

—Ahora sí…estoy muerta… —Sakura yacía completamente desplomada boca arriba sobre el suelo.

—¿Tanto que ni pudiste llegar a la cama? –le preguntó la Sabaku No.

La pelirosa hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Oi Haruka –Tenten tocaba a la puerta de uno de los baños—. ¿Te estás bañando? –preguntó al oír caer agua.

—No, ¿cómo crees? Me estoy regando a ver si crezco –respondió sarcástica.

—Creo que ya entendí –y la castaña se fue a recostar.

—N-Naruto-kun me dijo que lo había hecho bien –Hinata no paraba de repetir lo mismo.

—Parece que hoy me dormiré tempra… —y la Yamanaka se quedó dormida.

Poco a poco las chicas fueron a descansar para empezar un nuevo día y esperar sobrevivir después de hoy.

-o-o-o-

Mientras…en la habitación de los chicos…

—Mañana andaré inválido… —Sai trataba de darse masaje en las piernas.

—¡Yo siento que nos faltó hacer más ejercicio! –gritó Lee con una sonrisa.

Varios lo miraron con ansias de asesinarlo.

—¿Qué pasó con Naruto? –el marionetista buscaba al rubio.

—Ya llegará… —respondió su hermano menor—. Tal vez se fue nuevamente a dormir a la hamaca de la playa…

Y como respondiendo a Kankuro, el Uzumaki entró corriendo (_¿cómo abrió la puerta de la habitación? Emm…no lo sé…) _sosteniéndose su "parte trasera" con las dos manos.

—¡Necesito descomer*! –y se encerró en el baño.

Había pasado un buen rato y Naruto aún no salía del lujoso cuarto.

—Y el caño ha cobrado una víctima más… —murmuró el Inuzuka.

Finalmente, el portador del Kyuubi salió, con una cara que representaba que su "alma había descansado".

—¿Qué rayos hacías ahí dentro? –Neji se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

—Lo siento, es que me quedé dormido sentado en el retrete –respondió Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer eso? –el Nara no se lo creía.

—¡Tú no estuviste en mi situación! –se defendió el rubio—. ¡Me tiré cagando como una hora! ¡Pensé que estaba pariendo! ¡Cuando todo salió, parecía el monte Everest! ¡Tuvo que estar remojándose en el WC hasta que se ablandó y se fue! ¡Creo que perdí dos kilos!

Todos lo miraron con horror y repulsión.

—Naruto-kun… —Lee se atrevió a hablar después de esa "confesión"—. Eso es vulgar y…¡repugnante!

—¡No me importa! ¡Tú no te tuviste que aguantar más de seis horas!

—¿Seis horas? Por favor –decía el Akimichi—. Yo me he aguantado hasta una semana.

—¡¿Una semana?! –exclamó Sai—. ¡¿Cómo rayos aguantas tanto?! ¿No te ensucias por la noche mientras duermes?

—No… —respondió simplemente Chouji.

—Sí…ellos son mis amigos… —decía Kankuro.

—No te quejes…también son los míos –contestó el pelirrojo.

Finalmente, después de seguir unos minutos con su "desagradable" conversación, los chicos también fueron a descansar.

Y así, se prepararían para tratar de disfrutar el día de mañana…si es que sus piernas accedían a moverse…

Las estrellas comenzaron a pintar el firmamento, alumbradas aún más con la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente. Una hermosa noche para admirar mientras la marea crecía poco a poco en medio de aquel escaso brillo.

* * *

_*Descomer. Emm…expulsar los alimentos mediante…ay...¡ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas! -.-_

_Haha, lamento eso último, sé que fue realmente asqueroso, pero me pareció algo gracioso una vez que lo fui escribiendo XD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y esperemos que nuestros shinobis sobrevivan para mañana después de todo lo que hicieron, ¿o no?_

_Bueno, me voy, que me estoy durmiendo x_x, cuídense y ¡sayonara!_


	10. Capítulo 9: Y después del entrenamiento

_Hoy es…¡rayos! 14 de Agosto (¡Ah, genial! Es el cumpleaños de un amigo n_n). De verdad perdón por no haber actualizado antes, éstas son cuatro simples razones:_

_1. Mi cerebro aún estaba en recuperación. ¡Y todo por culpa de mi sobrino de 9 años! Jugó wii seis días en mi casa sin parar…y ahí estoy yo también y ¡ya me tenía harta! ¡¿Quién quiere un wii?! ¡Es rojo! Es más…¡¿quién se lleva a mi sobrino?! (les doy su domicilio xD)._

_2. Mi laptop estaba en el hospital y me rehusaba a usar la PC o computadora de escritorio, como quieran llamarla (¿Por qué? ¡Porque esa cosa es prehistórica! Bueno, no tanto, pero una tortuga camina más rápido…)._

_3. Como mis vacaciones de verano terminan, me puse a hacer otras cosas en las que me enfoqué más._

_4. Amm…tenía otra razón…¿cuál era? ¡Ah, sí! Estuve armando dos nuevas historias, one-shots (espero) y próximamente les daré noticias de ellos._

_Bueno, creo que es todo…hehehe…^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Y después del entrenamiento.**

El sol había salido hacía un par de horas. El clima estaba hermoso, típico de la región. Grandes nubes blancas cubrían una parte del cielo tremendamente azul. La brisa salada refrescaba el cálido ambiente. Y varias gaviotas revoloteaban sobre las aguas azules, en busca de comida.

Sí, todo parecía tan calmado y plácido, hasta que…

—¡Todos despierten ahora!

Tsunade había entrado derribando la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Muchos gritos se escucharon y varios shinobis terminaron en el suelo. El pelirrojo entró por una ventana al escuchar el escándalo.

—¡No, zombies! ¡No se coman mi cerebro! –y Naruto cayó de bruces—. Creo que me rompí la nariz…

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? –Sai se incorporó en su cama.

—Por cierto…¿quién arregló la puerta desde la última vez que Sakura la demolió? –inquirió Lee igualmente en el suelo.

—Olvida eso –intervino el marionetista—. Tsunade—sama, ¿a qué se debe esto? –trataba de no perder los estribos.

—¿Algo pasó? ¿Hay alguna misión? –el Hyuuga se puso alerta.

La rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Me había hartado de sus ronquidos. Se oían hasta nuestra habitación.

A Chouji comenzó a darle un severo tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Gracias por hacer que mis probabilidades de infarto sean mayores.

—¿Sólo nos despertó por eso? –inquirió Shino.

—No –respondió la Hokage—. Por eso y por el hecho de qué son las once de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el Inuzuka—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tarde?!

—Recuerda que ayer casi morimos –respondió Shikamaru—. No por mal dormimos tanto.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no despertó primero a las chicas? –el rubio subió nuevamente a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

Tsunade se retiró un poco de la puerta, mostrando a kunoichis somnolientas, despeinadas y cansadas. Entre ellas, la pelivioleta estaba recargada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—Aún así –habló Gaara—. No veo el problema en que siguieran durmiendo hasta tarde.

—Bueno, si nadie quiere desayunar y mejor esperarse hasta la hora del almuerzo… —siguió la Godaime.

Muchos se levantaron automáticamente.

—¡¿A qué horas se acaba la comida?! –inquirió el pelinegro.

La mujer miró hacia su reloj de muñeca.

—En unos…quince minutos.

—¡Maldita sea! –Kankuro se levantó en busca de una camisa.

En menos de un minuto, todos los chicos estaban listos. Tsunade se fue junto con Shizune.

—No sé si tengo más hambre, cansancio o sueño –dijo el del expándex blanco.

—Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo –respondió la Haruno mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al restaurante.

—Haruka…¡Haruka! –Temari movía bruscamente a la Hayashi.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo lo mato –y soltó un puñetazo al aire.

La mayoría la miraron.

—Perdón, perdón –contestó recobrando la cordura—. Me faltaron horas de sueño.

—A todos… —murmuró el ojiperla.

-o-o-o-

Los shinobis vestían prendas frescas (a excepción de Lee…). Poco después, llegaron a desayunar. Se sentaron todos juntos en una gran mesa. El lugar seguía repleto de grandes cantidades de alimentos.

—¡¿Hay tan poquita comida?! –exclamó Naruto.

—Éste ya está ciego –dijo el Nara.

—No puedo creer que haya pizza a estas horas –se asombraba Tenten.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Me importa un pepino qué comida sea, necesito alimentarme –habló Kiba.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Un pepino! ¡Porque se refiere a comida! ¡Qué gracioso! –y los demás vieron a Lee, que continuaba sumido en risas.

Una mujer alta, con cabello en tono verdoso, y de complexión delgada, se acercó a los chicos.

—¿Qué desean que les traiga? –preguntó con una libreta y pluma en manos.

Todos comenzaron a hacer pedidos, y la mesera se esmeraba en escribir lo más rápido posible.

—Disculpe… —habló el Akimichi—. No sé que sea esto, pero quiero una tembladera de huevo al golpe de calor con espejo de caramelo.

Y ahora…todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Chouji.

—¿Qué? Aquí dice eso –señaló en el menú.

—Bien, una pizza grande, 2 órdenes de hot cakes… —repasaba la mujer los pedidos.

—Y pidieron la pizza… —murmuraba una rubia.

—C-Creo que no será tan malo, Ino —le dijo la Hyuuga.

—3 omelettes, 4 órdenes de chilaquiles, 2 tostadas francesas, 3 órdenes de quesadillas y 2 panqués de vainilla. Por cierto, ¿cómo quieres tus huevos? –preguntó dirigiéndose al Uzumaki.

—Con mucho amor… —respondió el rubio recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pelirosa.

—Digo…con jamón y tocino…

La mujer asintió.

—Bien, y de beber, 6 vasos de jugo de naranja, 2 de zanahoria, 3 de lima, 2 vasos de leche y 2 cafés. En seguida regreso –y la peliverde se fue.

El portador del Kyuubi se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –inquirió la pelirosa.

—Yo tengo cuatro preguntas –comenzó a hablar—. Número uno. Gaara, ¿no vas a comer nada o qué?

—Ya lo hice hace un par de horas –respondió el pelirrojo—. Cuando todos estaban dormidos. Vine con Tsunade y Shizune.

—Bueno… —continuó el rubio—. Número dos. Shino, ¿dónde rayos dejaste a tus insectos? ¿Y nunca te quitas tus gafas? –cuestionó, ya que el Aburame vestía sólo con una camisa ligera y unos shorts.

—Naruto-kun, técnicamente ahí ya son dos preguntas –dijo Lee.

—Cállate, ya sé contar –reclamó el Uzumaki,

—Mis insectos están en la gabardina que usualmente traigo –contestó el chico—, colgada en uno de los roperos del cuarto.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kiba.— ¡Shino! Si alguno de tus insectos se mete en mi ropa interior, te voy a matar.

—Eso no pasará. Y mis gafas –continuó el Aburame—, me las quito sólo para dormir, pero ya las traigo puestas para cuando todos se levantan.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Número tres. Kankuro., ¿nunca te quitas esa pintura morada de la cara? La has traído desde que llegamos.

—No me quitaré mis líneas sólo por el hecho de que estemos en la playa –respondió el marionetista—. Sigo siendo un shinobi de la Arena. Además, me quiero evitar "incidentes" –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y dirigió su mirada a la Hayashi.

—La, la, la, la –tarareaba la pelivioleta mirando al techo.

¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestionó Sai.

—Pues verás… —el mediano de los Sabaku No recordaba—. Una inteligente kunoichi no me reconoció y casi me mata con el abanico de Temari, juzgándome de ladrón.

—¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! –y Haruka se cruzó de brazos.

—Y… —siguió Naruto cambiando el tema—. ¿Acaso te vas a meter a nadar con ella?

—Naruto-kun, esa también es otra pregunta –dijo Lee.

—¡Ah, que te calles!

—Puedo usar pintura indeleble –contestó Kankuro.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó el Inuzuka—. ¡Sabía que te robabas el maquillaje de Temari!

La Sabaku No y la pelivioleta rieron por lo bajo y el marionetista se golpeó duramente en la frente.

—¡Que no es maquillaje de ninguna chica!

—Bueno, bueno. Número cuatro y última pregunta. Chouji, ¿qué rayos fue lo que pediste para desayunar? ¿Temblor de calor o qué?

—Tembladera de huevo al golpe de calor con espejo de caramelo.

—¿Realmente te lo aprendiste? –se sorprendió el Hyuuga.

—¿Y qué se supone que es? –preguntó Hinata.

—No lo sé –indicó el Akimichi—. Pero sonaba delicioso.

Minutos después, varios meseros repletos de platos llegaron con los shinobis, dando los platillos pedidos por cada uno. Al final, colocaron un pequeño postre en el lugar de Chouji.

Todos miraron el famoso alimento.

—Esa cosa…¡¿es un flan?! –gritó Tenten.

—Así es –respondió la mujer que anteriormente los había atendido—. Su compañero me pidió uno –y apuntó al Akimichi.

—Chouji…pediste un flan… —decía la Yamanaka.

—Ya lo noté. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no ponen "flan" en el maldito menú?! Además…¡esa cosa es diminuta! ¡¿Qué les pasa a esos chefs?!

—Esto es problemático –dijo el Nara—. Cómete eso y toma una rebanada de pizza.

—¿Se las parto?* —se acercó la mesera.

—No, nada más rebane la pizza por favor –se burló Naruto y recibió otro golpe por parte de su compañera de equipo.

—No tenías por qué hacer eso…Sakura-chan…

-o-o-o-

Después de haber comido, todos se dirigían a duras penas a sus habitaciones. El cansancio no se había esfumado ni en una mínima parte.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? –preguntaba Sai—. ¿Ir a la alberca o a la playa?

Y al fin se decidió la suave arena y un conjunto de olas.

Los shinobis se dispersaron para ponerse algo de ropa adecuada.

-o-o-o-

—¡Pachoncito! –el del expándex entró corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Pachoncito? –preguntaron los demás al unísono.

Lee levantó un oso de peluche blanco del suelo y lo colocó delicadamente sobre su cama.

—Lee…dime que no acabas de hacer lo que vi –se lamentaba el Hyuuga.

—¿Qué? Es mi amado osito, es tan lindo –la bestia blanca lo abrazaba con ternura.

—Kankuro, dime qué hago aquí con ellos –le dijo su hermano menor.

—Lo mismo me pregunto, Gaara. ¿Crees que lo noten si nos deshacemos de él?

—No sé lo que planean, pero los apoyo –les contestó el Inuzuka.

—Por cierto Kiba –dijo Shino—. ¿Y Akamaru?

—Amm…no lo sé…

—Y eso que es su perro –Naruto miró hacia el suelo—. ¿Um? ¿Qué es esto? –y el rubio levantó un sobre del suelo.

—¿Una carta? –inquirió Shikamaru leyendo el destinatario—. ¿Rock Lee?

—Un momento, ¿quién volvió a arreglar la puerta? –cuestionó el Aburame.

—Oi Lee –interrumpió el Akimichi ignorando el comentario del domador de insectos—. Te llegó una carta.

El del expándex la tomó entre sus manos, oliendo el dulce aroma que desprendía el papel.

—¡He recibido una carta! –exclamó.

—Sí, creo haber dicho eso hace unos segundos –replicó Chouji.

—¡Es de una mujer! ¡Y me ama! –seguía el chico.

—Ahh, ¿qué dice tu mami? –le preguntó el marionetista.

—No es de mi mamá –Lee seguía oliendo la carta.

—Bueno, ¿qué dice Gai-sensei? –indagó el kage.

—¡Gai-sensei no es mujer! –reclamó el del expándex.

—Cálmate Lee –le dijo el Hyuuga—. Es que desde que usas los calzoncillos de tu prima y cargas con ese "osito", ya se puede pensar cualquier cosa.

—Pues no –contradijo—. Es de mi novia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—La posibilidad de que Lee tenga novia es de…cero –comenzó a decir el Nara—. Y sólo encuentro tres respuestas lógicas: que sea su novia imaginaria, que haya vuelto a besar al trapeador o "trapeadora" de su casa o que Gai-sensei se haya vestido de mujer.

—¡Ya les dije que no es de Gai-sensei! –objetó nuevamente la bestia blanca—. ¡Es de Kristen! ¡Mi novia de Konoha!

—¡¿QUÉ?! –volvieron a gritar todos.

Naruto tomó rápidamente la carta, escrita con tinta rosa y letra cursiva, con las "i" adornadas con corazones en vez de punto. Sai sacó una lupa (_no sé de dónde) _y observo detenidamente cada palabra.

—¡Maldición! ¡Sí lo escribió una chica! –y casi se desmaya.

—Pensé que Lee era del otro bando –murmuró el Uzumaki.

—Yo opino que todos lo creíamos –Kankuro estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Poco después de la sorpresa, los shinobis se pusieron diversos trajes de baños que llegaban a la rodilla, la mayoría con diversos colores y estampados. Por último…apareció Lee.

—El hecho de que tenga novia…no significa que deje de estar mal de la cabeza –aclaró el Hyuuga.

—Hasta un chango lo habría adivinado –contestó el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso vas a ir a nadar con eso puesto? –preguntó Kiba viendo al chico vestido con un expándex verde, idéntico a los otros.

—Éste está diseñado especialmente para realizar actividades dentro del agua.

—Kami-sama, ¿por qué nos torturas? –Shikamaru miraba hacia el techo.

—Déjenlo que se ahogue –dijo Shino—. Vámonos ya.

—Si se ahoga, Tsunade-sama nos matará –contestó el Akimichi.

—Neh, no lo creo, no sería tan problemático.

—Creo que hasta le haríamos un favor. Nos lo haríamos a todos –y el rubio salió por la puerta.

-o-o-o-

—Todavía no puedo creer que mis piernas se muevan –dijo Sakura pensando que para esas horas, estaría tirada sobre su cama.

—A mí me duelen todos los músculos –contestó la de las cuatro coletas sobándose las pantorrillas.

—Yo no dije que no me dolían –repuso la pelirosa.

—¿No estás cansada después de esa carrera, Haruka? –Tenten la miraba asombrada.

—No realmente, pero sí tengo sueño –contestó la pelivioleta quitándose la camisa.

—E-Etto, yo iré a cambiarme al baño… —murmuró tímidamente la .

—Por favor, Hinata –habló la Yamanaka—. Somos mujeres. Lo aterrador sería ver a Tsunade-sama desnuda.

—Maldición…tendré un trauma por tu culpa –Sakura trataba de borrar imágenes triple x de su cabeza.

Minutos después, las chicas también estaban listas. Bolsas repletas de accesorios las acompañaban, y todas vestían bikinis igualmente, de diferentes colores y diseños.

La Hyuuga realmente no quería salir.

—Vamos Hinata –Temari la jalaba un poco del brazo—. Verás la expresión que Naruto va a poner cuando te vea.

—P-Pero y-yo…no sé si…

Sin embargo, al final la hicieron salir. Al otro lado del pasillo, se encontraban los shinobis, esperando por las chicas.

—Hasta que se dignan a aparecer –dijo Naruto—. Llevábamos espe…

El Uzumaki no pudo terminar su frase. Al igual que muchos otros de sus amigos, estaban viendo estupefactos a las kunoichis, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Varias chicas sonrieron de lado.

—¿Nos vamos a ir o se quedarán mirando? –inquirió Haruka—. Si quieren les puedo traer un balde para que no babeen el suelo.

Los muchachos recobraron la cordura.

—Hmp –Sai se aclaró la garganta—. Sí, vámonos.

Y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al hermoso mar.

—Qué te dije Hinata –la Sabaku No la codeaba—. A Naruto casi se le salen los ojos.

—N-Naruto-kun… —la Hyuuga se ruborizó tremendamente.

-o-o-o-

—Las chicas se ven muy bien –decía Lee por el otro lado.

—S-Sí…muy bien –Kankuro repitió sus palabras mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oi…¿por qué Lee trae puesto esto? –inquirió Ino mirando al del expándex, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los chicos.

—Por demente –le contestó el Hyuuga.

—Creo que su cerebro ya se afectó seriamente –dijo Tenten.

—Un chango te lo podría haber dicho –repuso el pelirrojo.

—¿Y tú que traes con los changos? –le preguntó su hermano.

—Sólo quiero resaltar lo que es obvio hasta para los animales –contestó Gaara—. En este caso, los changos.

—Si preguntan, no lo conocemos –Kiba se alejó un poco.

Finalmente, todos llegaron a la hermosa playa.

—Que la diversión…¡comience! –y la Haruno comenzó a correr en dirección de las sillas de playa, mientras sus amigos la seguían por detrás.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*Se las parto. Este…es un término grosero de… "Les parto su madre", que en este caso significa "proporcionar una paliza". Hehe…disculpen la expresión._

_¡Ay, esos finales! ¡Asco, asco, asco! Bueno, ya pasó. Nuevamente me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes y a partir de hoy, comenzaré a actualizar los domingos. Espero poder hacerlo, ya que mañana entro a la escuela (¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por quééééééé?!) y tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo de escribir, pues me dejan mucha tarea incluso en la primera semana u_u. Y hablando de los fics de los que les escribía al principio, serán unos one-shots dedicados especialmente a Gaara (*¬*) y espero darles noticias la siguiente semana, por si los quieren leer._

_¡Arigato gozaimasu to sayonara! (¡Quiero estudiar Japonés! T.T)._


	11. Capítulo 10: ¿Todo es felicidad?

_¡Sí señor! Dos palabras. ¡HE VUELTO! Ok…para los que creían que iba a abandonar…¬¬, ¿no leyeron mis indicaciones al inicio del fic o qué?_

_Cito: "Trataré de actualizar cada semana, pero últimamente se me hará muy difícil por la excesiva tarea que me dejan en la escuela. Pero como ya saben, no dejaré el fic, solo me retrasaré". Sí, me retrasé, y MUCHO. Lo admito. Pero ¡no! ¿Cómo creen que voy a abandonar? Si eso lo que más odio de los autores es que dejen sus historias. Bueno, ya. Espero que disculpen mi enorme demora, pero los trabajos y los exámenes fueron realmente excesivos, y con mis actividades extra-escolares, peor aún. ¡Pero he vuelto! De hecho soy libre desde el viernes 02 de diciembre, ¡bien por mí al no presentar exámenes ordinarios! xD. Pero no había escrito porque estuve leyendo un libro demasiado "bueno", que me dejó con más dudas al final ._. y luego…me enfermé como por tres días -.- Ya pues. Por fin pude regresar a mi fic :D, pero antes tuve que volverlo a leer todo porque ya ni me acordaba XD. Haha, bueno, sin más, ¡continuemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: En el mar…¿todo es felicidad?**

—Ahhh, no hay nada como relajarse…en la playa –Sakura yacía tendida boca arriba sobre una tumbona.

La mayoría de las chicas se encontraban recostadas en sillas de playa en fila, tomando los rayos de sol.

—¡Oi! –gritó el Uzumaki a unos metros de distancia—. ¿Se van a quedar ahí todo el día? ¡También existe el mar!

—Déjanos descansar, Naruto –le respondió Temari—. Iremos cuando nos de nuestra gana.

—Pff, mujeres –murmuró Sai—. El hecho de que se vean lindas, no cambia su actitud.

Los demás chicos asintieron, siguiendo la lógica del pelinegro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Hay que ir a jugar un poco de volley! –y Lee hizo aparecer un balón por arte de magia—. ¿Quién me sigue?

—Me dará pena estar con el del expándex –admitió Kankuro—, pero realmente quiero jugar…

—Te sigo –contestó su hermano.

—¿Cuántos somos? –inquirió el Inuzuka.

—Diez –respondió Neji—. Perfectos para hacer dos equipos de cinco.

Los shinobis se acercaron a una cancha sobre la arena, pintada con líneas blancas. Un lado de la pista se encontraba perfecto, pero del otro…

—¡Chicas! –gritó una joven de cabello largo, lacio y castaño, sujetado en una coleta—. ¡Así no se hace! –le reclamó a otras nueve señoritas en un tono muy _fresa._

—Demonios… —farfulló Shino por debajo de sus gafas oscuras—. Porristas.

—Lo peor –se resignó el Nara—. Qué problemático.

—Aunque… —miró Chouji—. Están bonitas…

Lo cierto era que, diez chicas, jóvenes, con un top y una pequeña falda. Y sudando bajo el sol…alborotaría a cualquier hombre desprevenido.

-o-o-o-

—Oigan… —Haruka se incorporó un poco en estado de alarma, quitándose los lentes oscuros y mirando hacia los ninjas—. ¿Qué rayos están haciendo los chicos?

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo. Muchas apretaron los puños. ¿Acaso estaban celosas? No era posible…¿o sí?

—No les presten atención –trató de decir Tenten—. Lo arruinarán, como siempre.

—Cierto –contestaron todas al unísono y volvieron a recostarse.

-o-o-o-

—Oi –murmuró el rubio hacia los otros—. ¿Qué tal si intentamos hablar con ellas?

—Buena idea –contestó Sai con una sonrisa—. ¿Yo dije eso? –se preguntó segundos después.

—Es que sí lo es –admitió también Lee—. Pueden hablar con ellas, hacer amigas e invitarlas después a jugar volley con nosotros.

—Mejor aún –siguió el mediano de los Sabaku No—. ¡¿Yo dije eso?!

—Déjà vu… –murmuró el peli—negro.

—Qué tontería –dijo el kage—. Sólo díganles que se vayan para que nos dejen jugar.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el Inuzuka—. ¿Dejarás que se vayan oportunidades como esas?

—Sí –respondió simplemente el pelirrojo.

—Oi… —Neji se acercó al marionetista—. ¿De casualidad tu hermano no está interesado en…?

Y Kankuro arremetió un duro golpe contra la cabeza del Hyuuga.

—No Neji –decía con ligero tic en el ojo—. Él aún es de los nuestros. Simplemente necesitará tiempo para encontrar a alguien…

—¡Pudiste haberlo dicho sin golpearme!

—Es más divertido hacerlo… —se burló el de las líneas púrpuras.

—¡Tú, pedazo de…!

—¡Oi, oi oi! –intervino Shino—. No es momento para pelear. Los que quieran, hablen con esas chicas y ya.

—Vamos pues –sonrió el Nara de lado.

-o-o-o-

—¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho! –dijo la misma chica castaña de antes—. ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Tenemos que mejorar!

—Hola, señoritas –Naruto fue el primero en romper el hielo.

Se recargó con un codo sobre uno de los postes de la red y con el otro brazo sujetaba el balón.

—Notábamos qu-.. —pero el Uzumaki no pudo terminar su frase.

—¡Piérdete, _looser! –_contestó la castaña, que parecía ser la capitana.

—Así es. _¡Looser!_ –siguieron también sus compañeras

Y dicho esto, pateó una gran cantidad de arena hacia el rubio, dejándolo completamente "empolvado".

—¡Oi! –gritó Sai en defensa de su amigo—. Sólo tratamos de ser amigables. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Lárguense de aquí, ¿no ven que estamos ensayando? –respondió otra chica con cabello rubio, corto y suelto en el mismo tono _fresa_.

—En primer lugar –habló Kankuro cambiando el objetivo de la conversación—. Ésta es una cancha de volleyball. Tú y tus amiguitas deberían "largarse" ahora mismo.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras, _looser –_continuó la capitana haciendo una "L" sobre su frente.

Kiba no soportó la actitud petulante de aquellas chicas. Apretó los puños y casi se lanza en contra de esas "niñas" de no haber sido detenido por Lee y por Gaara.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Las voy a matar! ¡No me importa que sean mujeres!

—¡Iaj! ¡Un perro rabioso! –gritó la rubia alejándose unos pasos.

Muchos shinobis comenzaron a enfurecerse.

—Tranquilos –les dijo Gaara—. Sólo vámonos.

—¡Pero Gaara…! –le reclamó el Akimichi.

—Vámonos –repitió mientras después lo seguían los demás.

-o-o-o-

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió Ino subiendo las gafas a su cabeza.

Y es que los chicos habían aparecido a lado de ellas. Muchos desilusionados, se sentaron sobre la arena, a pies de las kunoichis.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? –preguntó la Haruno al ver a Naruto.

—Ellas, fue lo que pasó –contestó el rubio.

—Debieron dejármelas –Kiba frunció el ceño, tirándose al suelo.

—Ay por favor, son porristas –dijo Temari—. ¿Qué esperaban?

Algunos suspiraron.

—Ahora ya no podremos jugar volleyball –Lee se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Por favor! –les gritó la peli—violeta—. Podemos hacer más cosas en la playa que sólo jugar volley. ¡Vamos! –y se puso de pie—. ¿Quién me acompaña?

—¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto ánimo, Haruka? –preguntó el pelirrojo con un toque de curiosidad.

—No estoy animada…estoy tratando de aprovechar el día antes de que a Tsunade—sama se le ocurran otras fantásticas actividades para nosotros…

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Muévanse! –gritó Sai inesperadamente haciendo que los demás se reactivaran.

—¡Tengo una idea! –Neji sonrió ligeramente—. Hay hacer una fogata en la noche. Podemos rentar un bote para pescar y cenar después.

—¡Bien Neji—kun! –gritó Lee—. ¡Yo te acompaño!

—Olvídenlo, ya no quiero –el Hyuuga se lamentaba.

—Tranquilo hombre –Shikamaru rodeó sus hombros con un brazo—. Yo los acompañaré. No creo que sea tan problemático.

—¡Yo también voy! –se apuntó el Akimichi—. Estar más cerca de la comida, hace que me dé más hambre –y se imaginó deliciosos pescados ahumados.

—Igual, probaré quién es el maestro pescando –Shino se ajustó sus gafas.

—¡Yosh! –gritó Lee—. Vayamos a rentar un bote.

Y los cinco chicos desaparecieron.

—Y ahora…¿qué hacemos nosotros? –Tenten miraba a los restantes.

—E—etto… —intervino Hinata—. Podríamos ir a nadar un poco.

—No suena tan mal –la Yamanaka sonrió ampliamente—. Parece que no hay mucha gente en el mar. ¡Hay que aprovechar!

—Yo aún quiero jugar un partido de volley… —y Kiba miró hacia la cancha, que aún seguía ocupada por aquellas "presumidas".

—Nosotros podemos sacarlas, si quieren… —la peli—rosa se tronó los nudillos—. Somos mujeres contra mujeres después de todo.

—Tranquila, Sakura—chan –contestó el Uzumaki alterado—. No hay necesidad de usar la violencia.

—¿Tú dijiste eso, Naruto? –inquirió Sai con duda.

—Ya sé, ni yo mismo me la creo… —afirmó el rubio.

—Pero aún así, no hay problema si nos deshacemos de ellas… —siguió Temari con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya déjenlo así –contestó su hermano castaño—. Podemos hacer otra cosa.

—¡Vamos a nadar, pues! –Haruka se dirigía hacia las olas.

—Creo que yo me quedaré un poco más a disfrutar del sol –y la de las cuatro coletas volvió a recostarse sobre la silla.

—¿Tú, Temari? –se asombró la Hyuuga—. Me lo esperaría de Ino…

—¡Hinata! –reclamó la rubia.

—Lo siento –contestó riendo tímidamente.

—¡Mar! –gritó emocionada Tenten corriendo y siguiendo a la Hayashi.

Y los demás se dirigieron también hacia el agua salada. Mientras caminaban, volvieron a toparse con aquellas "indeseables".

—¡Y uno! ¡Y dos! –gritaba la capitana.

—Su voz…es estresante –habló el pelirrojo.

—Wow, vaya confesión la tuya, Gaara –se asombró Tenten.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad…

—Lo apoyo, lo apoyo –dijo también el Inuzuka.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! –comenzó a gritar la capitana desde el otro extremo.

—¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Sakura con fastidio.

La castaña se subió a la silla del árbitro que se encontraba a la mitad de la cancha.

—¡Cállense todos! –ordenó en su tono _fresa_, a los que estaban circundando dicha sección de la playa—. Mañana haremos una presentación, nosotras las porristas, aquí mismo y a la misma hora. Requerimos de su pres-… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar y acabó tirada sobre la arena.

Gaara sonrió de lado y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajaja! –se burlaba el marionetista sujetándose el estómago—. ¡Le pegaron con un tupper!

—¡Y mejor aún que se cayó de la silla! –siguió el Uzumaki.

La porrista se levantó sobándose la cabeza con frustración.

—¡Ash! ¡Ésta me la pagarán! –indicó al no haber localizado a "su agresor"—. ¡Ahora por eso, no disfrutarán de nuestro hermoso espectáculo! –dicho esto, se retiró de la playa seguida por sus otras compañeras.

—¡Sí! –exclamó Kiba con ánimo—. ¡La cancha es toda nuestra! –y se tiró con el balón de volley en manos al centro del lugar.

—Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde salió ese tupper? –inquirió la ojiperla.

Los chicos miraron hacia dos mujeres que se hallaban cerca de la escena.

—Chiquilla enfadosa –habló una de ellas con sonrisa burlona—. Eso fue divertido.

—¡¿T-Tsunade-sama?! –exclamó la Yamanaka asombrada—. ¡¿Usted arrojó ese tupper?!

—No tienes que gritarlo –le reclamó la mujer rubia.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? –preguntó Sakura igual de intrigada.

—¿Qué? ¿No querían que lo hiciera?

—Yo estaba apuntada para tirarle un coco –sonrió una pelinegra por un lado.

—Queríamos que se largara, no matarla, Shizune –la Godaime se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

—¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí? –cuestionó el ojiazul.

—No iban a ser los únicos en disfrutar del sol –respondió la Hokage—. ¡La playa nos llama!

La rubia comenzó a correr en dirección al mar.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Espere! –y su asistente trató de alcanzarla por detrás con una llanta inflable en manos.

—Creo que tendré un severo trauma después de ver a Tsunade—sama en traje de baño –Sai tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por eso simplemente la miré a la cara –respondió el marionetista alegre.

—Bueno, ahora –intervino Kiba—. ¿Quién juega conmigo? ¡La cancha es libre! Por cierto –cambió súbitamente de tema—, ¿alguien ha visto a Akamaru?

—Ah, sí –contestó Sai—. Lleva rato jugando al frisbee con esos niños de allá –apuntó con un dedo.

El gran perro se encontraba maravillado con el pequeño disco color naranja, el cual atrapaba con entusiasmo cada vez que volaba por los aires.

—Pero qué rápido hace amigos… —se quejó su dueño—. Perro suertudo. Aún así, ¡no me importa! Repito, ¿quién juega conmigo?

—Yo la verdad quería nadar un poco –dijo la Hayashi.

—Igual yo –la apoyó Tenten.

—Yo puedo jugar –dijo Sai sonriente.

—¡Y yo puedo ser tu pareja! –Ino se colgó de su brazo.

—¡Bien! ¡Volleyball de playa! Vamos Hinata, juega conmigo –la incitó el Inuzuka.

—Yo…etto…Kiba-kun –la Hyuuga miraba hacia el Uzumaki, que estaba más interesado en sumergirse en el agua—. Es que…yo…

—¡Por favor!

Y Hinata terminó en el juego.

—Y nosotros…¡vamos a nadar! –y Sakura se dio un chapuzón.

-o-o-o-

A un par de kilómetros de la orilla…

—Qué…calor… —Shikamaru yacía recostado bajo el abrasador sol en un pequeño bote a lado de cuatro de sus compañeros.

—En vez de dormir, podrías ayudarnos a pescar aquí –le contestó el ojiperla sosteniendo una caña de pescar.

—¿Dónde está Lee? –preguntó el Nara incorporándose.

—Dijo que bucearía "para atraer a los peces" –contestó el de las gafas oscuras con sátira.

—No me digan que se metió con ese expándex…

—Oh sí, lo hizo, Shikamaru –contestó Neji con pena.

—Qué problemático…

—¡Oi Lee! –lo llamó el Akimichi—. ¿Ya te llevó el tsunami?

—Hasta crees que te va a oír… —Shino miró hacia el agua—. De seguro ya se lo tragó un tiburón.

—¿Me llamaron? –apareció por un lado Lee con unas gafas y un snorkel.

—Rayos…me equivoqué –corrigió el domador de insectos—. ¿Cómo demonios escuchaste?

—¡La llama de la juventud me mantiene alerta de todo ruido!

—Mejor vuélvete a hundir –y Neji metió la cabeza del chico nuevamente debajo del agua.

—Más le vale "atraer" a algunos peces o si no… —decía Shikamaru.

—¿Si no qué? –inquirió el Aburame—. Mejor toma un gusano y mételo al agua.

—Esto es más problemático…

-o-o-o-

Al principio de una enorme fila…

—Ahhh, qué flojera me dio subir todos estos escalones –Kankuro se estiraba con los brazos hacia arriba.

Haruka lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Qué tanto ves? –preguntó él un poco perturbado.

—O te pones más bueno o te pones una camisa.

—Jaja qué graciosa y tú te pones más buena o…o…

La Hayashi colocó una mano en la cintura, acentuando su figura y evitando que el marionetista terminara su comentario.

—Mujeres…¡pamplinas!

—¿Pamplinas? –cuestionó su hermano menor—. Parece que tienes 80 años.

—Gracias Gaara…

—Esto se ve divertido –afirmó Tenten mirando hacia abajo.

Los shinobis habían subido una larga escalera en dirección a un enorme tobogán…¡que terminaba en el mar!

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos! –hablaba un hombre por micrófono.

Lucía unas bermudas floreadas estilo hawaiano con una camisa blanca sin mangas y un gran sombrero de paja.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos! –repitió—. ¡Al tobogán de la perdición! ¡Sólo los valientes pueden atreverse a pasar por estas enormes curvas que los llevarán al devorador océano!

—Yo me largo –y Naruto fue detenido por la Haruno—. ¡Sakura-chan! Suéltame, yo ni quería venir en primer lugar.

—No seas miedoso Naruto, es sólo un resbaladero gigante.

—Sí –continuó Kankuro—. Un resbaladero de 30 metros de altura con peligrosas y aterradoras curvas que—…

—¡Kankuro! –gritó la Hayashi.

—¿Qué?

Haruka apuntó hacia el suelo. Naruto se encontraba arrodillado con las manos juntas y orando en dirección al cielo.

—¡Por favor Kami—sama! ¡Soy muy lindo para morir!

—Ya quisieras Naruto –una gota bajó por la nuca de Tenten.

—Tranquilo hermano –la pelivioleta puso una mano en el hombro del rubio—. Te acompañaré en tu dolor –levantó la mirada, confundida—. Eso sonó a un fragmento de la Biblia.

—A mí me sonó a funeral –el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—¡No me hagan esto! –rogó el chico—. ¡Se los imploro!

—Tranquilízate Naruto, no vas a morir –trató de decirle el pelirrojo.

Las miradas fueron dirigidas nuevamente al hombre del micrófono.

—Me alegra ver a tantos jóvenes entusiasmados hoy en día. Y qué bien por los que trajeron cámara contra el agua. Lo bueno es que no sólo la meten al tinaco para tomar fotos. Y esperamos que no la pierdan al final del recorrido. Mantengan pies y manos dentro del tobogán si quieren vivir para contarlo. Y lean las contraindicaciones de salud antes de subir. ¡Gracias y que tengan un buen día!

Al inicio del tobogán se distinguía un pequeño letrero.

"Este juego no es apto para personas con problemas de:

-Hipertensión

-Diabetes

-Cólicos

-Ceguera

-Enfermedades renales

-Obesidad"

Y Naruto leyó "Hipertensión" y le empezó a dar de todo…

—¡Ahh! ¡Mi presión! ¡Mi pulso se debilita!

—Eso es hipotensión… —lo corrigió la pelirosa.

—¡Me atraganté de pasteles! ¡Siento alta el azúcar!

—Por lo menos sabe qué es la diabetes –murmuró Kankuro.

—¡Mi estómago! ¡Estos cólicos! ¡Ay, esta menstruación!

—¡Tú ni tienes menstruación, idiota! –profirió Haruka.

—¡No veo! ¡No veo! ¡Todo se nubla, que alguien me ayuda!

—Oye tú, Umpa-Lumpa –habló el hombre de antes dirigiéndose al marionetista—. ¿Tu amigo está bien?

—Ah sí, él sólo…un momento. ¡¿Como que Umpa-Lumpa?!

—¡Ahh! ¡Mis renos! ¡Mis renos me duelen! –continuó el rubio.

—¿Tus renos? –Tenten lo miraba confundida.

—¡Tengo enfermedades renales!

Y Sakura se golpeó fuertemente la frente con la palma de la mano

—¡Peso mucho aunque no lo parezca! ¡Yo no debo subir!

—Éste será un largo día… —y el kage suspiró.

-o-o-o-

—¡Malditos peces del demonio! ¡Piquen de una buena vez! –gritó el Nara realmente frustrado.

—_¿"Malditos" y "del demonio" no significan realmente lo mismo? –_se preguntaba el Akimichi en silencio.

—El agua salada es mala para mi traje –Lee se hallaba sofocado ante el encogimiento de su expándex.

—Eso te pasa por no ser una persona normal… —comentó el Aburame.

—¡¿Por qué nos ofrecimos a esto?! –y Neji también explotó.

-o-o-o-

—¡Sólo pégale al balón Hinata! –exclamó el Inuzuka—. ¡Vamos perdiendo 20-0!

—¡L-Lo siento, Kiba-kun! No sé jugar volleyball.

-o-o-o-

—¡Idiotas! ¡¿Quieren matarme?! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le pega a una palmera llena de cocos?!

Y es que seis de esas enormes frutas ya habían impactado con la pobre de Temari, despertándola de su sueño.

-o-o-o-

Shizune miró hacia el cielo donde sobrevolaban algunos pelícanos en busca de alimento.

—_¡Mis renos me duelen!_

—_¡Malditos peces del demonio!_

—_¡Sólo pégale al balón Hinata!_

—_¡Idiotas! ¡¿Quieren matarme?!_

—¿Escuchó algo Tsunade-sama? –y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

—¿Mhm? –la mujer yacía con gafas oscuras flotando sobre la llanta inflable mientras las olas la mecían—. ¿Escuchar qué?

—No, nada. Es sólo que creí…¡bah! Olvídelo, debió ser sólo mi imaginación –y Shizune volvió a nadar.

Y en el mar, ¿todo es felicidad?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ok…el capítulo estuvo demasiado random…lo acepto. Y le faltó comedia. Eso me pasa por no escribir en más de cuatro meses ._. ¡Lo lamento! T_T_

_Lunaxzero: Sí, sinceramente me molestó un poquito tu primer comentario. Porque "Arena: Reflejo Eterno" sólo fue una historia relativamente corta y con menos dedicación que ésta. Pero está bien, todos nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo de vez en cuando. Y como podrás ver, ya he vuelto a publicar. Persona la tardanza._

_Gumi-san. Leí un correo tuyo que no había tenido oportunidad de ver y como no puedo enviarte MP, te contesto que sinceramente me agradó tu idea, pero no creo poder utilizarla en este fic porque ya adecué el contexto de otra manera. Sin embargo, puede que me sirva para una futura historia. Gracias y disculpa._

_Ah sí, hablando de eso, hace tiempo publiqué "Arena: Reflejo Eterno". Un three-shot dedicado a la familia de la Arena, por si gustan leerlo y dejar su opinión, que de verdad sí me esmeré un poquito n_n_

_Bueno, creo que es todo por esta ocasión. He vuelto, así que téngalo presente ¡y felices fiestas! xD. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Que espero que tenga más comedia que éste o_-. ¡Sayonara!_


	12. Capítulo 11: Y cuando todo sale mal

_(Qué flojera…qué sueño. Ya pues -.- ¡Amm veamos, hoy recordé momentos de mi infancia tratando de quebrar una piñata! (x. Hahaha, ya pues (de nuevo). Demasiadas confesiones. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con el nuevo capítulo?) (Esto fue escrito el 22 de Diciembre del 2011…)_

_Retorno a la escritura. 17 de Junio el 2012. Etto…¿perdón? ._. Antes de los hachazos, las bombas y los disparos…¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡De verdad! ¡Que se los diga mi abogado! TT_TT ¡La escuela fue un asco! No es broma. No hay día que no haya tenido tarea y luego tomé unos __cursos __por las tardes. ¡Y no me quedaba tiempo ni para hacer ejercicio! Y..y…salí de vacaciones desde la semana pasada pero estuve sumergida yendo y viniendo a la escuela por cosas de mi graduación D: Por favor téngame un poco de empatía. Miren el lado positivo…¡hay nuevo capítulo! TT_TT_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Y cuando todo sale mal…**

—¡Muévete idiota! ¡Llevamos esperando aquí más de media hora!

Una turba enfurecida yacía detrás del grupo de shinobis, esperando por bajar entre las aguas del tobogán. Y lo que pasaba era que el Uzumaki se sujetaba con todas sus fuerza a los extremos de la boca del resbaladero, siendo inútilmente empujado por detrás por las chicas para lograr que la fila avanzara.

—¡Vamos Naruto! –le decía la Haruno con impaciencia—. ¡Baja ya!

—¡Bajaré sólo usando las escaleras! –el rubio no pensaba desistir.

—¡No seas miedoso! ¡Es sólo un tobogán! –Haruka trataba de aventarlo con su pie colocado sobre la espalda del chico.

—¿Sólo un tobogán? –decía el Uzumaki ante tales palabras—. ¡Son curvas de la muerte! Y peor aún. ¡¿Qué tobogán en su sano juicio termina en el mar?! ¡Para eso están las albercas! ¡No quiero ser devorado por los tiburones!

—Aquí no hay tiburones –decía el mediano de los Sabaku No por un lado.

—¡Sólo aviéntate ya! –Tenten también lo empujaba—. ¡Sakura! ¡Usa tu fuerza!

—¿Quieres que le rompa la espalda?

—¡Vamos idiota!

La gente formada detrás de los shinobis se desesperaba cada vez más. Y los gritos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes. Ante la situación, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Gaara? –su hermano lo miró.

El kage se estiró un poco tratando de calmarse.

—A un lado –dijo muy serio.

Las chicas se apartaron.

—¿Ya? –decía el rubio aliviado—. Parece que por fin entendieron que no bajaré y qu—… —pero no pudo terminar su frase.

El de ojos aguamarina lo había pateado con mucha potencia tomando a Naruto desprevenido y haciendo que cayera por el tobogán, resbalando sobre su vientre.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el alarido se fue atenuando conforme el Uzumaki avanzaba por las curvas y las lágrimas salían "volando" abundantemente de sus ojos.

La gente comenzó a vitorear y aplaudir. El portador del Kyuubi llegó al final, entrando con la cabeza al vasto mar.

—Bueno, veamos si sigue vivo –y Sakura se arrojó sentada por la rampa.

Los demás la siguieron por detrás y la larga fila fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

—¡Jajaja! –la Hayashi apareció después del chapuzón—. Eso fue divertido.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? –inquirió el marionetista.

—Oh no… —dijo Tenten imaginando lo peor—. ¡Lo mataste Gaara!

—¡¿Yo?! –exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido—. ¡Si lo que querían era arrojarlo!

—¡Pero no matarlo! –repitió la pelirosa—. ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

El cuerpo del rubio logró al fin divisarse. Se encontraba con la cabeza sumergida en el agua, flotando levemente.

—¡Naruto! –Haruka nadó hacia él, pero cuando intentó moverlo, el Uzumaki se hundió.

Pero poco después, el shinobi salió gritando.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Se la creyeron! –comentó burlándose ante la poca gracia de los demás—. ¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra ve-!

Y el ojiazul terminó con un gran chichón sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

—¡Eres un completo cabeza hueca, idiota! –dijo Sakura aún con el puño levantado, después de haberlo golpeado.

—Sakura-chan –decía Naruto adolorido—. Creo que me rompiste el cráneo.

—¡Te lo mereces! –intervino la castaña furiosa.

—Sí pueden romperle el cráneo pero no puedo empujarlo de una patada porque piensan que ya lo maté –decía Gaara indignado.

—Típico en Naruto –el marionetista se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-o-o-o-

—Este…no es el día de pesca que yo quería… —Shino se hallaba bañado en sudor, debajo del abrasador Sol.

Los chicos llevaban más de una hora sin poder pescar nada.

—Oi Shikamaru –habló el Akimichi con pesadez—. ¿Cómo rayos puedes dormir con este calor?

—¿Mhm? –el aludido abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—¡En vez de dormirte, deberías meterte al agua con Lee para "atraer" peces! –intervino el ojiperla frustrado.

—¿Mhm? –repitió el Nara—. No gracias, a Lee ya se lo ha de haber comido un tiburón y no gusto en acompañarlo. Además, la pereza es la madre de todos los vicios. Y como vicio hay que respetarla –y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Bueno, como no hay nada interesante, creo que me broncearé un poco –y Chouji tomó un poco de líquido de una botella, untándoselo en todo el cuerpo.

Sobre la superficie del agua, comenzaron a aparecer pequeña burbujas. Segundos después apareció Lee tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡No hay nada! ¡Ni un solo pez a la vista! –informó.

—¿Tampoco ningún tiburón? –se burló Shimakaru.

—¡Ya te dije que nada! –repitió el del expándex—. Esta pesca no es lo que esperaba que fuera –su rostro se entristeció—. Mi agenda me garantizó que hoy sería un día feliz.

—¿Tu agenda? –inquirió el de las gafas oscuras.

—Sí, está en el bote –respondió Lee.

Chouji se topó con la pequeña libreta debajo de uno de los asientos de la pequeña lancha.

—¿Trajiste contigo una agenda a pescar? –se admiraba el ninja.

—¿Qué? Siempre escribo cada detalle de cada día. Y hoy se supone que escribiría lo genial que fue la pesca.

—¡Pudiste haber traído más carnada en vez de eso! –se quejó el Hyuuga.

—Dame eso –Shikamaru le arrebató el cuaderno al Akimichi y comenzó a leer—. "Cada página de esta agenda ha sido cautelosamente elaborada por los más hábiles simios amaestrados" –observó la portada y buscó el día en que estaban—. "Día feliz garantizado".

—¿Lo ves? –decía la bestia blanca.

—"Esta garantía no cubre situaciones derivadas de casos fortuitos o de fuerza mayor, tales como incendios, guerras, cataclismos, actos de terrorismo, huelgas, amigos bromistas, novias celosas, profesores cretinos, padres insoportables, falta de higiene personal, falta de estudio para el examen, no fijarse donde se pisa, mal criterio, mala suerte en general y todo lo que puede causar un mal día".

—¿Ves? –repitió—. No dice nada de un mal día de pesca.

—Lee…tú estás mal del cerebro –y el Nara arrojó la libreta al océano.

—¡NO! ¡Mi agenda! –exclamó el chico sumergiéndose de nuevo en busca de su libreta.

—Continuemos en lo que estaba –Shikamaru volvió a dormir.

—Por cierto…¿no era que el expándex de Lee se había encogido? –reflexionó Chouji.

—Déjalo, sigue estando mal del cerebro –reiteró el Aburame.

—_¿Por qué demonios me ofrecí a esto? –_se preguntaba lastimosamente Neji.

-o-o-o-

—¡No! ¡Akamaru! –exclamó Sai, que aún jugaba volleyball.

—Y ahí va el tercer balón en manos, quiero decir –corrigió la Yamanaka—, en patas de un perro.

—¡Akamaru! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! –le gritó su dueño en vano—. ¡Tú estabas jugando con un frisbee!

—Supongo que debió aburrirse –habló la ojiperla.

—A este ritmo nos va a dejar sin bolas…

—No, sólo a ti y a Sai –e Ino estalló en carcajadas.

Segundos después, sus tres amigos reaccionaron ante el comentario de la rubia.

—¡Ino! –gritó Hinata ruborizada.

—¡Eres una pervertida! –exclamó el Inuzuka tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado.

La kunoichi siguió riendo ante la expresión de sus compañeros.

—Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.

—_No pensé que Ino sería capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas –_el pelinegro se encontraba visiblemente consternado.

-o-o-o-

—¡Ya basta Naruto! –gritó la Haruno cuando el rubio terminó nuevamente en el mar.

Era la enésima vez que se arrojaba por el gran tobogán.

—Y eso que le daba miedo… —decía Kankuro.

—¿Por qué basta? –inquirió el Uzumaki—. ¡Es demasiado divertido!

—Hay que hacer otra cosa –propuso la pelivioleta—. Tal vez podamos jugar volleyball con Ino y los demás.

—Como quieran. Si sigo aquí, me convertiré en una pasa –y Tenten dirigió la mirada a sus manos arrugadas.

—A mí me da igual –respondió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos dentro del agua.

—¡Oh, miren esto!

_Glup, glup, glup. _Naruto comenzó a tomar y escupir agua.

—¡Soy un pez!

—Kami-sama… —el castaño lo veía con la boca abierta—. ¿En serio es nuestro amigo? ¡Parece un niño de 5 años!

—Es Naruto, ¿qué esperabas? –decía Haruka resignada.

—_Glup, glup, glup –_siguió el Uzumaki hasta toparse con un objeto que se introdujo en su boca.

Y por desgracia, llegó hasta su garganta. El ojiazul comenzó a agitar los brazos, desesperado. Y su rostro empezó a tomar diversos tonos.

—A-yu…da –dijo el portador del Kyuubi con voz ronca y entrecortada.

—¿Naruto? –inquirió la Haruno—. ¡Naruto! ¡Se está ahogando!

Rápidamente todos salieron del mar, colocando al Uzumaki boca arriba sobre la arena.

—¡¿Ahora qué rayos pasó?! –exclamó Tenten frustrada.

—Se tragó un tapón de un pincel de arte –contestó el pelirrojo.

—¿Un tapón…? –dijo Haruka.

—¿De pincel de arte? –continuó el marionetista—. Qué buena vista.

—¡Olvida eso! ¡¿Por qué rayos dejaste que se lo comiera?! –gritó Sakura desesperada.

—¡Porque no pensé que fuera a hacerlo! –se defendió el kage—. ¡Naruto se muere, y ahora es mi culpa!

—Técnicamente, sí —le murmuró su hermano.

—Cállate.

—No…me quiero…morir –confesó el Uzumaki.

—No te vas a morir –le respondió la Hayashi colocándose a su costado.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse pálido por el miedo y a la vez azulado por la falta de oxígeno. Varios niños que caminaban por la arena se acercaron a la escena.

—¿Qué le pasa al señor? –preguntó uno de ellos—. ¿Se va a morir?

Al ojiazul comenzó a darle un ataque de pánico.

—¡Largo de aquí, mocosos! –gritó Kankuro espantándolos.

—Mierda –y Sakura comenzó a presionar fuertemente en el abdomen para que escupiera el famoso tapón.

Los gritos sofocados del Uzumaki se volvían más intensos con cada golpe.

—Creo que Naruto terminará con costillas rotas… —murmuró Tenten.

-o-o-o-

—¡Estoy a punto de llorar! –declaró Chouji frustrado—. ¡Y no es broma!

Todo iba mal. El día de pesca parecía no mejorar. Lee se la había pasado sumergido buscando peces y los demás se rostizaban debajo del Sol.

—¿Llorar? ¿Por qué llorar? –preguntó el Nara—. Lee está feo, pero no es para tanto. Bueno, quizá cause una que otra lágrima verlo.

—¡No por eso! –contradijo el Akimichi—. ¡Éste ha sido el peor día de mi vida!

Y para empeorarlo, varias gaviotas comenzaron a volar en círculos encima de la cabeza del chico.

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió el domador de insectos mirando hacia las aves.

Como lanzas, las gaviotas volaron rápidamente en dirección de Chouji, picoteándolo sin parar.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Aléjense malditos pajarracos! –gritó cubriéndose con los brazos.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! –Neji vio la escena tratando de alejar a los animales, en vano—. ¿Qué te pusiste Chouji?

—¡Sólo un poco de bronceador!

Shikamaru tomó la botella café que se encontraba a lado de su amigo.

—"Bronceador con extracto de aceite de pescado" –leyó.

—¡¿Aceite de pescado?! –vociferó el shinobi—. ¡No puede ser!

Misteriosamente, segundos después, las gaviotas desaparecieron.

—Mhm, parece que se dieron cuenta de que no eras un pez –dijo Shino.

Después de eso el mar comenzó a agitar el bote con mayor fuerza en cada ola.

—¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Neji mientras el bote se mecía con más regularidad.

De repente, una inmensa ola apareció detrás, a la vez que comenzaban a remar con todo su ímpetu para huir.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritaron al unísono cuando la ola se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Todos salieron nadando una vez que el desastre había pasado. Resultado: el bote estaba hacia abajo.

—¡Genial! –gritó el Aburame con sarcasmo—. ¡Ahí va toda nuestra carnada y nuestro equipo de pesca!

—Deja la carnada, ¿vieron lo que esa maldita ola le hizo al bote? ¿Ahora cómo lo regresaremos a la normalidad? –preguntaba el Hyuuga.

—Creo que esa maldita ola sólo fue la primera de una serie de malditas olas —y Shikamaru apuntó a lo que era una nueva pared de agua.

—¡Tsunami! –exclamó Chouji lo más fuerte que pudo—. ¡Naden por sus vidas!

—¿Qué hay de Lee? –inquirió Shino.

—¡Déjalo! —ordenó el domador de sombras—. ¡Te dije que ya se lo comió un tiburón! O en el mejor de los casos, se lo tragó una ballena y ahora es muy feliz hablando de su agenda con Pinocho.

—¡Cállate y sigue nadando! –le espetó el ojiperla.

Pero nuevamente, todo sería en vano. La ola cayó sobre ellos, revolcándolos y sumergiéndolos en el agua.

-o-o-o-

—¡Cuando no son los cocos, es un maldito balón! –gritó Temari seriamente frustrada.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

—¡Estoy harto, Hinata! –chilló Kiba—. Lo siento, pero no podemos jugar si te da miedo pegarle al balón.

—L-Lo siento, Kiba-kun.

—No seas tan duro con ella –demandó la Yamanaka—. En primer lugar, Hinata ni siquiera quería jugar volleyball y tú la obligaste.

—Pero pensaba que sería algo divertido…

La ojiperla, desilusionada por no haber podido jugar bien con Kiba, decidió ir a sentarse sobre la arena, a un lado de la cancha. Justo en ese momento, Temari venía caminando hacia su dirección.

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió al ver la situación.

—Hinata ya no quiere jugar –respondió Sai.

—¿Mhm? ¿Por qué?

—N-No soy muy buena en esto… —afirmó la Hyuuga entristecida.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! –intentó animarla la Sabaku No—. Es sólo un juego.

—Aún así, ahora sólo somos tres –dijo Ino.

—Si quieren puedo jugar con ustedes.

—¿Tú, Temari? –cuestionó Kiba—. Pensé que querías relajarte un rato en una tumbona.

—Sí…era eso hasta que me harté de que me cayeran cocos a la cabeza.

—¡De acuerdo! –exclamó Sai lanzando el balón—. Sigamos el juego.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

Hinata seguía sentada sobre la arena. Ahora la de las cuatro coletas la reemplazaba. Pero ahora veía cómo un balón se estampaba contra su cabeza, por décima vez.

—¡¿Todos quieren pegarme hoy, o qué?!

—¡Para eso tienes las manos! –le reclamó el Inuzuka—. ¡Defiéndete!

—¡No me digas qué hacer, chico perro! –le soltó Temari.

Una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de la Hyuuga. Ah, cómo deseaba estar en el mar, a lado de Naruto-kun.

-o-o-o-

—¿Mhm? –Shizune asomó la cabeza entre las olas.

—_¡Largo de aquí, mocosos!_

—_¡Cállate y sigue nadando!_

—_¡No me digas qué hacer, chico perro!_

—¿Qué sucede? –inquirió la rubia mirando a su asistente debajo de sus gafas oscuras.

—¿En serio no escuchó nada, Tsunade-sama?

—Sólo oigo el ruido de las olas y los niños gritando en la orilla.

—Sí pero estoy segura de que esos gritos eran parecidos a los de nuestros shinobis.

—Shizune, creo que el calor comienza a afectarte…

La pelinegra suspiró, ignorando sus presentimientos y volviendo a lo suyo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¿Qué pasó con Shikamaru y los demás? ¿Recuperará Lee su agenda? ¿Naruto saldrá vivo? ¿Temari logrará quedar cuerda después de tantos balonazos? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo ;D. Haha, parece que ya hice final de telenovela -.- Ah por cierto, Pinocho no me pertenece XD._

_Ya, de verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar en todo este tiempo u.u Pero no me maten, ya estoy de vuelta T.T (o si quieren háganlo y no sepan en qué termina el fic. ¡Buahahaha! Ya pues ._.). Regresamos a la actualización semanal. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir! (:_


	13. Capítulo 12: Y cuando todo sigue mal

_¡Yo lo siento de verdad! Es que, es que…¡me quedé enfrascada con otros fics! T.T Sí, aún no termino esta historia y ya empiezo a escribir otras dos ._. ¡Y de Fairy Tail! Lo siento, ¡soy un caos! T.T Bueno, si alguno de los que siguen las otras leen ésta, aclaro que a partir de hoy "Corazón de Ninja" será actualizada los Domingos, "Madness, Love" los Miércoles y "No eres tú, soy yo. ¡Literalmente!" (una nueva en la que estoy trabajando ya) los Viernes, cada dos semanas, ya que una sola no me da tiempo de escribir para las tres (¡Disculpen y espero que comprendan!)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Y cuando todo sigue mal…**

Habían pasado las horas rápidamente y comenzaba a anochecer. Las personas empezaban a dispersarse de regreso a sus hoteles o casas cercanas para tomar un relajante baño y después cenar algo delicioso en un restaurante acogedor. Pero no. Ellos decidieron hacer una fogata. Y ni siquiera había rastro de los _pescadores_ que se encargarían de obtener la comida.

Los shinobis que habían jugado volleyball lograron encontrar múltiples trozos de madera que yacían en la arena o flotaban cerca de la orilla. Y con ello encendieron el fuego. Poco después, se sentaron a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntaba Kiba con impaciencia—. Pensé que habíamos dicho que comeríamos algo aquí.

—Eso hicimos –aclaró Sai—. Tal vez sólo estén un poco retrasados. Ya vendrán.

—Espero que Naruto-kun esté bien –murmuró una Hyuuga.

—Tranquila, Hinata –la Yamanaka le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tiene a todo un pelotón para cuidar de él.

—¿Ya estás bien de los golpes, Temari? –le cuestionó el Inuzuka.

—Eso creo –respondió entrecerrando los ojos—. Me sorprende que mis facultades mentales sigan intactas después de 6 cocazos y 17 balonazos en la cabeza.

Misteriosamente, una pelota llegó a gran velocidad por detrás y golpeó contra la nuca de la Sabaku No, haciendo que ésta se inclinara un poco hacia adelante por el impacto.

—18 –corrigió enderezándose, con un severo tic ocular.

—T-Temari-san, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hinata.

La rubia asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aún con el drástico espasmo en el ojo.

Después del incidente, pasaron los minutos hasta que se hizo completamente de noche.

—¡¿Dónde están todos?! –exclamó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba—. ¿Acaso tengo que hacer señales de humo o un letrero de _SOS _para que vengan? ¡Tengo hambre!

—Cálmate, no deben tardar –le respondió el pelinegro.

—¡Dijiste eso hace como una hora, Sai!

Inmediatamente, seis personas llegaron caminando por un lado.

—¡Al fin! –gritó el Inuzuka—. ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

—Rescatando a este idiota –Sakura hizo un movimiento de cabeza apuntando a un rubio.

Naruto apareció con un ojo hinchado y morado, rasguños y varios golpes que le llenaban el cuerpo.

—¡¿Rescatándolo?! –profirió Ino—. ¡Parece todo lo contrario!

—Créenos –siguió Tenten—. Es difícil salvar a Naruto…

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Sakura seguía dándole fuertes golpes al Uzumaki en el pecho, sin lograr absolutamente nada. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más lentas.

—¡Se va a morir! –soltó Kankuro entrando en pánico.

El ojiazul comenzó a temblar desesperadamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al oír el comentario.

—¡Cálmense todos! –trató de decir la pelivioleta—. Sakura, trata de ponerlo de pie y hazle una compresión abdominal.

La Haruno eso hizo oprimiendo con fuerza sus puños contra el estómago del ninja. Después de varios intentos, el dichoso objeto que impedía su respiración, salió volando por los aires. Inmediatamente, Naruto tomó aire con fuerza, recuperado su color.

—¡Gracias Sakura-chan! ¡Espero no me hayas roto las costillas antes!

—Cállate idiota. Estás vivo.

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

—¿Un tapón? –cuestionó Temari incrédula—. ¿Se estaba ahogando con un tapón?

—De pincel de arte –aclaró su hermano pelirrojo.

—Qué específico –murmuró Kiba.

—Pero eso no explica cómo es que tiene el ojo morado –señaló Sai arqueando una ceja.

—Es que eso vino después –indicó el marionetista.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

—¡Estoy vivo! –se regocijaba el Uzumaki después de que lo _peor _había pasado.

Él, junto con los que habían subido al tobogán, iba de vuelta a reunirse con los demás tal como habían acordado. Llegarían antes de que oscureciera. Pero claro, no contaron con que Naruto estaba con ellos.

—¡Estoy vivo! ¡De veras! –tarareaba el portador del Kyuubi a lo largo de todo el camino.

—Alguien que lo calle… —decía Gaara con pesar.

—Estoy vi-… –pero su canto fue interrumpido.

En menos de un segundo, algo había impactado en la cara de Naruto, específicamente en el ojo izquierdo, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! –profirió una Tenten sorprendida.

—¡Naruto! –exclamó Haruka colocándose sobre la arena—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Ramen…voladoooooor –dijo mientras veía estrellas girando alrededor de él.

—Está bien –aclaró el castaño.

—¿Qué demonios lo golpeó? –inquirió el kage buscando al _agresor._

—Creo que fue eso… —y Sakura apuntó a un disco naranja que se hallaba reposando a lado del rubio.

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

—Con que ahí terminó nuestro frisbee… —murmuró el Inuzuka rascándose la cabeza.

—¡¿Era suyo?! –exclamó Naruto, completamente encolerizado—. ¡Los voy a matar! ¡¿Y cómo rayos llegó tan lejos para pegarme en el ojo?!

—¿Y cómo vamos a saber? –Sai se encogió de hombros—. Y además, era de unos niños que estaban jugando con Akamaru.

El Uzumaki se resignó, mirando al perro blanco con recelo a la vez que se sentaba a lado de los demás.

—Pero, eso aún no aclara por qué Naruto-kun tiene todos esos arañones –intervino Hinata, preocupada.

—Para allá íbamos –contestó Tenten.

—Después de que Naruto terminó con el ojo así –continuó el mediano de los Sabaku No—, digamos que ya veníamos para acá cuando…

—Un gato lo atacó –finalizó la Hayashi.

—¿Un gato? –preguntaron al unísono.

—Un pequeño gato… —reafirmó el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Pequeño?! –se ofendió el hiperactivo ninja—. ¡Esa cosa era del tamaño de Akamaru!

La Haruno suspiró con fuerza.

—Pateó a un gato del tamaño de mi cabeza pensando que era una bolsa de basura –dijo—. Y, nuestro _querido felino _le respondió con sus garras.

—Vaya que tienes buena suerte, Naruto –decía Ino—. Ya en serio, ¿cómo es que eres un shinobi?

El resto tomó asiento alrededor de los pedazos de madera que ardían bajo grandes llamaradas. Pero algo hacía falta.

—Oi –habló finalmente la Hayashi dándose cuenta—. ¿Dónde están Shikamaru y los demás? Y…la cena.

No hubo respuesta.

—No me digan que se perdieron en el mar –murmuró el marionetista—. ¡Ahora un barco fantasma los rescatará y tendrán que convertirse en malvados piratas para sobrevivir y que Davy Jones no se lleve sus almas!

—Qué imaginación la tuya –se admiró su hermana.

Como respondiendo a Kankuro, cuatro figuras aparecieron flotando sobre las aguas más próximas. Una de ellas logró llegar a la orilla, seguida por las otras.

—¡Tierra! –exclamó un Nara completamente _arrugado _y besando la playa.

—Shikamaru, técnicamente es arena, no tierra –le corrigió Chouji.

El domador le sombras le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Creo que no volveré a meterme al mar en un buen tiempo –confesó el Aburame ajustándose sus oscuras gafas.

Neji llegó al último y tan pronto se alejó del agua, se colocó en posición fetal, comenzando a temblar.

—¡Neji-san! –Hinata se acercó a su primo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hinata-sama –le respondió débilmente—. Mi orgullo se ha ido al carajo –la tomó levemente de los brazos—. ¡Nunca más me deje ir con ellos a ningún lado! ¡Están locos!

—¿Qué rayos les pasó? –cuestionó la pelirosa—. ¿Y dónde está el bote que rentaron?

—Ni lo preguntes –contestó Shikamaru—. Una serie de malditas olas hizo que perdiéramos todo. Creo que si guardamos silencio, nadie se dará cuenta de que hace falta un bote. Después de eso —continuó—, estuvimos a la deriva como por una hora hasta que un barco atunero nos rescató, pero nos dejó a un kilómetro de aquí y tuvimos que llegar nadando.

Todos los observaban incrédulos. ¿Es que a todos les habían pasado desgracias en ese día? Tal parecía que así fue.

—Entonces…—el Uzumaki abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡¿No habrá cena?!

Los _pescadores_ negaron con la cabeza. Mientras todos discutían sobre qué comerían, Tenten buscó algo con la mirada. Más bien a alguien. Un _bicho verde _no estaba presente.

—Oi, ¿dónde está Lee?

Nuevamente, Shikamaru y los otros negaron con la cabeza. Los demás dieron un grito ahogado.

—¡¿Está muerto?! –exclamó Kankuro.

—No lo sabemos –contestó el Hyuuga recuperando su postura habitual—. Lo perdimos poco después de haber arrojado su agenda al agua y antes de que nos atacara el maldito mar.

—¿Su agenda? –cuestionó la peli—violeta.

—Eh, larga historia –contestó Shino agitando las manos—. El punto es que no sabemos si Lee está vivo o no.

—¡¿Y por qué lo dicen como si nada?! –Ino se alteró—. ¡¿Saben qué pasará si Tsunade se entera de esto?! ¡Nos matará a todos!

—Tranquila Ino –intentó calmarla el Akimichi—. Está tan mal del cerebro que lo más probable es que llegue nadando montado en el lomo de un delfín.

Sakura hizo una mueca, quedando boquiabierta y apuntando con un dedo. Los otros siguieron su mirada e hicieron lo misma expresión.

—¡Chicos! –saludó Lee muy alegre—. ¡No van a creer lo que pasó!

Llegó a la orilla y se bajó del lomo de un cetáceo. Chouji se desmayó.

—Oh por Kami –murmuró la Yamanaka.

Lee habló, _comunicándose con sus nuevos amigos_. Se despidió con una mano y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—¡Chicos! –repitió—. ¡Conocí a una familia de delfines increíbles! Y lo mejor de todo, me ayudaron a recuperar mi agenda –sonrió levantando su pequeño cuaderno—. Aún está un poco mojada, pero la recuperé.

Y el Nara acompañó al Akimichi en su desmayo.

-o-o-o-

—Entonces…nada de comida –decía Naruto mirando hacia el fuego.

—Conseguimos una bolsa de plástico y una bota –dijo Shikamaru ya despierto—. ¿Les sirve de algo?

Obviamente, todos rechazaron la oferta.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Tenten—. No sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre.

—Voto por ir al restaurante del hotel –propuso la Hayashi.

—No creo que haya lugar a estas horas –respondió el Inuzuka.

—Y si lo hubiera, primero tendríamos que ir a la habitación a ponernos algo de ropa –indicó Sai, pues todos seguían vestidos con sus trajes de baño.

Hubo largos y pesados suspiros. Parece que esa noche dejarían sus estómagos vacíos.

—Tranquilos –trató de decir Kankuro—. Dijimos que íbamos a cenar alrededor de una fogata y eso haremos, ¿verdad Gaara?

Su hermano menor asintió con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a conseguir comida.

Minutos después, los dos aparecieron con múltiples pescados asados, clavados en largas varillas de madera.

—¡¿Pescaron todo eso?! –exclamó sorprendido el Hyuuga.

—¡¿Y ya lo cocinaron?! –siguió el Aburame.

—Claro que no –contestó el kage—. Los sacamos de ahí.

Los shinobis voltearon y vieron un pequeño puesto que leía "Ricos pescados ahumados. Sólo 15 ryo". Todos se quedaron con la cara cuadrada.

—Todo nuestro trabajo… —murmuró el Akimichi—. Y pudimos haberlos comprado.

—Te entiendo amigo. Esto es problemático –y el domador de sombras colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

Pero era comida. Y una fogata. Así que no podían decir que no. Todos comenzaron a llenarse rápidamente, a excepción de una kunoichi.

—¿No vas a comer nada, Haruka? –le cuestionó el marionetista.

—Eh…no. Es que no me gusta el pescado.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó él sorprendido—. ¡¿Como que no te gusta?! ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?!

—Una a la que no le gusta el pescado –aclaró simplemente la pelivioleta.

Kankuro se golpeó fuertemente la frente con una mano.

—Creo que ya me había dado cuenta de eso –respondió.

—¿No tienes hambre? –inquirió la Hyuuga preocupada.

—No mucha, sabía que comeríamos eso. En ese caso me hubiera ido al restaurante, pero estoy bien –sonrió ligeramente.

Todos le creyeron y siguieron merendando hasta que todo desapareció.

—¡Eso estuvo delicioso! –exclamó Temari tirándose de espalda a la arena.

—Creo que ya debemos irnos –dijo la Haruno mientras se ponía de pie.

—Esperen –dijo un Lee animado—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un karaoke?

Los demás lo miraron. Cada día se le venían más ideas extrañas a ese demente.

—¿Estás loco? –preguntó Kiba.

—A mí ni me gusta eso –aclaró el Hyuuga—. ¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes cantar?

—¿Yo? –decía el del expándex—. Puede que en el día sea Lee, ¡pero en la noche soy Paquita la del Barrio!

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Al ninja realmente se le había botado un tornillo.

—Yo digo que regresemos al hotel –ofreció Ino.

—¡Sí! –contestó el resto.

Pero antes de que se fueran, una figura solitaria apareció frente a ellos. Era un hombre de mediana edad. Lucía desaliñado y portaba ropa sucia y rasgada. Creyeron que era un vagabundo. Kankuro se adelantó antes de que hablara.

—Lo siento –le dijo—. No tenemos dinero.

—No quiero dinero –informó el individuo.

Los shinobis lo miraron con confusión marcada en el rostro.

—¿No tendrán papel de rollo? –cuestionó—. Es que me anda del baño.

Todos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo mientras el hombre se alejaba, decepcionado. ¿Realmente ese había sido su _primer gran día _de _vacaciones? _Volvieron a suspirar y se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones.

-o-o-o-

—¡Por fin! Terminó el peor día de vacaciones que he tenido –confesó Sakura arrojándose sobre su cama.

—Esperemos que el resto no esté igual –se quejaba Tenten mientras se ponía un pijama.

—¿Y dónde están Tsunade-sama y Shizune? –inquirió la pelivioleta viento sus camas vacías.

—Quién sabe –dijo la Hyuuga.

—Tranquilas –sonrió la Yamanaka—. Tsunade debe de haber ido a un bar y Shizune se está encargando de que no se ponga tan borracha…

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza. Siguieron discutiendo de todo lo que les había pasado hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

En medio del silencio de la noche, un _proyectil _entró con rapidez a la habitación de las kunoichis, a través de una ventana. E hizo un fuerte impacto contra la cabeza de una de ellas.

—¡¿Quién carajo lanza balones a estas horas?

—¡Cállate Temari! –le gritaron las demás.

La rubia gruñó, cerrando la ventana y regresando a su sueño.

—_Ésta me las pagarán…quienquiera que haya sido._

* * *

_Sí. Como siempre qué horrible final. Ok, esto se pone más random cada vez. Ya, ya. Lo haré más normal en el que sigue. Lo prometo :3 ¡Creánme! Que se viene la primera misión. Veamos a quienes les toca ;D. Etto…Davy Jones no me pertenece y espero que Paquita la del Barrio no me demande ._._

_Ojalá que de verdad sigan leyendo y no crean que ya había abandonado T.T Muchas gracias. ¿Reviews por favor? C:_


	14. Capítulo 13: Misión I

_Bueno, es Domingo y es día de actualizar (de hecho, lo iba a hacer antes, pero me atacó una migraña esta semana…) En fin. Estoy traumada con un capítulo de Fairy Tail ._. Ya pues. Ahora sí, ¡comencemos con las misiones!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Misión I. Lunáticos en una isla.**

—Haruka –murmuró una voz—. Haruka –repitió más fuerte moviendo a la kunoichi por un brazo.

La Hayashi abrió medianamente los ojos.

—Haruka –volvió a decir.

—¿Mhm? –respondió somnolienta—. ¿Qué quieres Kankuro? –cuestionó reconociéndolo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vístete, tenemos una misión.

—¿Misión? Estás loco –y se cubrió con una almohada.

—Vamos Haruka, Tsunade-sama nos está esperando.

—¿Tsunade-sama? Mierda —soltó—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Como las cinco de la mañana. Vámonos antes de que despierte a las demás.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya voy.

El marionetista la esperó en el balcón. Al ponerse su ropa ninja, partió con él hacia el área de entrenamiento.

-o-o-o-

—Pensé que no llevarían a cabo misiones de este tipo –murmuraba un pelirrojo.

—Cuando dije que tendrían vacaciones, se incluirían el entrenamiento y con ello, las misiones de la aldea –aclaró la Godaime.

—¿Y por qué no mejor creaba misiones falsas? –cuestionó una Shizune somnolienta.

—¡Porque necesito que también practiquen sus técnicas ninjas!

—Está bien Tsunade-sama, no se enoje –respondió la pelinegra.

-o-o-o-

—¿Gaara? –cuestionó la Hayashi llegando al lugar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Verificando la misión que harán.

—Bueno, aquí estamos ya —intervino el castaño—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Irán a una isla que se encuentra a algunos kilómetros de aquí –comenzó a decir la Hokage—. Tendrán que rescatar a un niño que fue secuestrado de la aldea ayer por la noche.

—¿Secuestrado? –cuestionó Haruka.

—Sí –respondió el menor de los Sabaku No—. Salió a pasear por la tarde pero no regresó con su familia al comenzar la noche.

—Según varias fuentes —prosiguió la rubia—, se supone que fue raptado por un grupo de mercenarios que realizan cultos malignos en dicha isla.

—Eso significa —dijo Gaara—, que utilizan sacrificios humanos. Y pensamos que pueden llegar a matar al niño.

—Mierda —habló el marionetista—. Entonces esto también es una carrera contrarreloj.

Los kages asintieron con la cabeza.

—Deben irse ahora –dijo Tsunade—. Un joven de la aldea los llevará hasta la isla en un bote. Tendrán que infiltrarse por debajo del agua o de otra manera, serán descubiertos con facilidad. Hay hombres vigilando los alrededores de la isla y el lugar donde realizan sus ritos es parecido a un bosque. Tengan cuidado.

—De acuerdo –dijeron al unísono mientras salían.

—No sé ustedes –habló Shizune después de un bostezo—, pero yo iré a dormir un poco más –y también se fue.

—Estarán bien –aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé –y la Godaime sonrió.

-o-o-o-

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que salieron del País de la Cascada. Llevaban la mitad del viaje y el cielo aún tenía su tinte nocturno. El bote surcaba las olas con rapidez. Kankuro y Haruka se hallaban sentados al lado de un muchacho rubio con ojos verdes de unos veintitantos años, que conducía el transporte.

—¿Por qué tenemos que usar salvavidas? —cuestionaba la Hayashi inconforme—. No me gustan. Aparte de eso, ya sé nadar.

—Lo siento, guapa —respondió el joven—. Es una regla. Si cometes cualquier infracción de tránsito marino, la seguridad de la aldea exige una revisión _anal_.

Los ninjas lo miraron boquiabiertos.

—_¿Qué carajo?_ No te voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes –murmuró el castaño.

El resto del camino, comenzaron a alistarse con su equipo ninja. Pasados otros minutos, el bote se detuvo, ocultándose detrás de una gran cantidad de arbustos marinos que flotaban sobre el agua.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —cuestionó el Sabaku No—. Aún falta poco para llegar a la isla.

—Lo siento, guapo —contestó el rubio haciendo que Kankuro frunciera el ceño—. Pero no puedo acercarme más o nos descubrirían. Tengo que esperarlos aquí. Si no llegan antes del mediodía, yo me tendré que ir.

—De acuerdo –aceptó la Hayashi quitándose el salvavidas.

—Oye Haruka… —el marionetista se acercó a ella, hablando en voz baja—. ¿Es mi imaginación o este sujeto es un poco _raro? _Me acaba de llamar _guapo._

La pelivioleta viró hacia el joven que acariciaba al motor del bote.

—No, no es tu imaginación —aclaró—. Creo que quedaré perturbada de por vida. Vámonos ya, cara de rata.

—¿Cara de rata? Esa es nueva… —se quejó Kankuro—. Pensé que sólo por hoy no me insultarías. Ya llevabas récord de una hora.

—¡Ja! –se burló la kunoichi—. Ya quisieras –dijo arrojándose al mar.

El Sabaku No suspiró, siguiéndola.

—¡Buena suerte! –les gritó el ojiverde mientras se alejaban.

-o-o-o-

—Toma –Haruka le entregó una varilla larga y flexible, hecha de madera.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Tendremos que _bucear __—_indicó la Hayashi—. No podemos permitir que nos localicen.

—De acuerdo.

Nadaron hasta las inmediaciones de la gran isla, respirando sólo a través de ese delgado tubo. La pelivioleta salió ligeramente a la superficie, asomando únicamente la cabeza. El castaño la imitó. Intentaron camuflarse detrás de una pequeña acumulación de lirios.

—¿Qué sucede? –le murmuró.

—No veo ninguna entrada –respondió ella.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una gran cerca hecha de roca que rodeaba todo el lugar.

—Oye Haruka, dime algo-…

—Tarado –lo interrumpió la Hayashi.

—_Sí…era un récord que no me haya insultado antes. _Gracias, pero eso no.

—Continúa –sonrió la kunoichi.

—Si la entrada no es visible por arriba, puede haber dos opciones. Que dominen técnicas del elemento Tierra para abrir la piedra o que haya una entrada, por abajo.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando. Y concuerdo contigo en la segunda opción. Debe haber una entrada por debajo del agua.

—Vamos entonces.

Tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergieron. Buscaron por largos minutos regresando cada poco para respirar hasta que localizaron una abertura casi al otro lado de la fortaleza.

—Haruka, por aquí.

En un pequeño y poco profundo agujero parecía haber una especie de manija. Ambos shinobis trataron de girarla sin resultado alguno. Volvieron a la superficie.

—¿Ahora qué? –cuestionó el marionetista—. No sé por qué pero eso me dice que es nuestra entrada.

—Ya lo sé –la Hayashi meditó por unos segundos—. Espera aquí –y volvió a hundirse.

Poco después una relampagueante luz azul y violácea, con destellos grises iluminó el agua por debajo del castaño. Una sacudida lo sorprendió. Inmediatamente, la kunoichi salió a la superficie.

—¿Haruka?

—Moví una palanca. Es una entrada –dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad—. No parece ser la principal, pero podemos entrar por ahí. Supongo que debe usarse como vía de escape en circunstancias _peligrosas _para los locos que están aquí. Es un túnel, pero no sé qué longitud tenga, así que será mejor que haga una técnica para respirar.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Un poco de telequinesis —respondió ella sonriendo—. Como lo hice para abrir la puerta de piedra.

—¡¿Y por qué no usaste eso desde el principio en vez de nadar con esos _popotes_?!

—Para ahorra chakra –indicó mientras su compañero suspiraba.

Se hundieron y Kankuro divisó el hueco, lo suficientemente ancho para que ambos pasaran nadando a través de él. La pelivioleta activó su técnica, haciendo que el color de su iris se dilatara por todo su ojo. El derecho tomó un matiz azul claro mientras que el derecho se distinguía una mezcla de gris y violeta.

—_Hace mucho que no veía sus jutsus. Parece que ha mejorado –_pensaba el marionetista.

La Hayashi movió ambos brazos en dirección contraria, creando un espacio que acumuló aire y no dejaba pasar el agua. Comenzaron a nadar a través del gran agujero y se guiaban por las estrechas paredes debido a la falta de luz. Después de un rato, lograron llegar a un lugar más amplio. Escasos rayos de luz se filtraban por orificios en el techo de roca que rodeaba el lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos? –cuestionó Haruka deshaciendo su técnica.

—Parece una cueva –respondió el castaño a la vez que distinguió un camino por un lado—. Creo que tendremos que seguir por allá.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido lejano, haciendo que los dos ocultaran la cabeza debajo del agua. Parecía que el círculo en el que había desembocado el túnel era un pozo que se extendía varios metros hacia abajo. Poco después, Kankuro se asomó, confirmando que no había nadie. Jaló a Haruka, haciendo que también saliera.

—Creo que sólo fue el eco –dijo él.

—Iaj –murmuró la Hayashi dándose cuenta que su ropa se había cubierto de un fluido espeso y oscuro—. Esto no es bucear. Se parece más a nadar en un montón de mierda líquida.

—Tch.

Ambos salieron del agua y comenzaron a caminar por tierra firme. Avanzaron hasta que dieron con un espacio al aire libre. Estaban _dentro _de la isla. Había una increíble cantidad de árboles que formaban un espeso bosque. Siguieron buscando un lugar en donde encontrar a los mercenarios por los cuales habían sido enviados a la misión.

—¿Dónde rayos están todos? —preguntaba la pelivioleta—. No siento ninguna presencia.

Haruka seguía hablando de posibles escondites y algunas estrategias. Kankuro venía escuchando, pero de repente, se detuvo en seco. Le tapó la boca a la kunoichi con una mano y con la otra, la rodeó por la cintura, saltando con ella a las ramas del árbol más cercano. La Hayashi trató de zafarse del agarre, pero se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dos figuras pasaron caminando debajo de ellos.

—¿Comenzaremos en una hora? –preguntó una voz femenina.

—Sí –respondió otra del sexo opuesto—. Nos reuniremos en el centro de ceremonias con el jefe.

Después de que se fueron, el marionetista soltó a su compañera.

—¿Qué te pasa Haruka? –cuestionó con cierta incredulidad—. Pudieron habernos descubierto.

—Lo siento…venía distraída y no noté su presencia.

El castaño suspiró.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos a qué horas y en dónde estarán todos. Será mejor que busquemos ese centro de ceremonias –dijo.

La pelivioleta asintió y lo siguió. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el sitio indicado. Había un gran domo circular que cubría el único lugar carente de árboles. Dentro de él, una fina tierra rojiza cubría el suelo y en el centro, se hallaba un rectángulo de mármol que ascendía algunos escalones hacía arriba.

—Parece que no ha llegado nadie –habló el marionetista.

—Oíste a esos sujetos. Tendremos que esperar una hora –y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos.

Pasó el tiempo. Kankuro esperaba alerta. Pero Haruka se hallaba sentada con los ojos cerrados.

—Oi, Haruka. ¡Haruka!

La Hayashi levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya aparecieron?

—No. ¡Pero no es hora de que tomes una siesta! Te pareces a Shikamaru.

—Perdón. No dormí bien anoche. Aparte de que me despertaste más temprano.

—No es mi culpa –se defendió el Sabaku No—. Sabes que Tsunade dijo que eso podría pasar.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo dijo eso? Tengo memoria de politetrafluoroetileno.

—¿Polifa-qué? ¡La tuya!

—Memoria de teflón* –aclaró ella.

Kankuro se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¿No pudiste decir eso, señorita Sabelotodo?

—No –y el marionetista volvió a golpearse la frente.

Al transcurrir la hora, muchas personas comenzaron a adentrarse en el centro de ceremonias, acompañadas de velas encendidas.

—Parece que ya están aquí –murmuró la pelivioleta.

—Bien, vamos por ellos –el marionetista se puso de pie.

—¡Espera, idiota!

La kunoichi lo jaló haciendo que éste cayera de bruces al suelo.

—Creo que me rompiste la nariz –murmuró.

—No fui yo, fue el suelo.

El marionetista se levantó con dificultad.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Tenemos que dejar que todos entren. Si los atacamos ahí, nos resultará más fácil que perseguirlos por todo el bosque.

—Mhm –bufó el Sabaku No—. Creo que tienes razón.

Después de algunos minutos, ninguna persona se veía por las cercanías. Algunos cánticos en lenguas desconocidas comenzaron a hacer eco por todo el lugar.

—Parece que ya empezaron –la Hayashi se puso de pie—. Vamos.

Al asomarse por la entrada, pudieron distinguir a una gran cantidad de personas arrodilladas alrededor del centro ceremonial, vestidas con atuendos de plumas. En el rectángulo de mármol se encontraba una persona, atada de manos y pies y parecía ser controlada por un hombre. Éste cantaba fuertemente mientras los demás seguían sus palabras.

—Haruka, creo que ese es el niño que buscamos.

—Lo sé –murmuró—. Tengo un plan. Crearé un genjutsu y trataré de atrapar a todos los que pueda con él. Deshazte rápidamente de ellos y saca al niño de ahí. Si no funciona, los dos atacaremos con todo.

—De acuerdo –sonrió el marionetista sacando sus pergaminos.

La pelivioleta apareció dando un gran salto.

—¡Oi! ¡Por aquí!

Las voces fueron interrumpidas y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a la _recién llegada._

—Cayeron –Haruka juntó sus manos—. ¡Genjutsu! ¡Ilusión demoníaca!

La mayoría fue atrapada en la técnica de la kunoichi. Kankuro hizo aparecer sus marionetas y con rapidez, fue derribando a los enemigos.

—¡Técnica secreta negra del marionetista!

La pelivioleta mantuvo su técnica e igualmente los atacó, usando su telequinesis en gran parte. Algunos que se habían liberado, se defendían, pero era en vano. Pasados algunos minutos, casi todos yacían derrotados en el suelo. El que parecía el líder trató de huir, pero Kankuro lo remató con un kunai lanzado a toda velocidad a su espalda. La Hayashi se acercó a la persona que yacía hincada sobre el centro del lugar. Era el niño con cabello negro que habían secuestrado.

—¡Liberar! –y el pelinegro se derrumbó.

—Estará bien –dijo el castaño guardando sus marionetas y cargando al chico a un hombro—. No fue tan difícil.

—Sí, salgamos de aquí.

-o-o-o-

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? –el pequeño había despertado pasados algunos minutos.

—Tranquilo, estás a salvo –le contestó Kankuro.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Yo soy Sabaku No Kankuro y ella es Hayashi Haruka. Vinimos a salvarte.

—Recuerdo que iba de regreso a casa, cuando esos hombres me capturaron.

—Sí –respondió la kunoichi—. Pero ahora ellos ya no están. Regresarás a tu hogar sano y salvo.

—¡Gracias! –exclamó contento el niño.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al túnel por el cual habían ingresado a la isla. Después de un rato, el niño detectó un olor _poco común._

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sustancia espesa y de color café-

—Caí en una trampa que había por ahí, hace rato –contestó el marionetista viendo su ropa—. Creo que metí a un baño de lodo.

—¿Sabes? –intervino la Hayashi—. Sigo pensando que eso no era lodo…

Kankuro hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Con razón vi tantos pájaros muertos.

—¡Qué asco! –y el pelinegro se alejó de él.

-o-o-o-

Llegaron nadando hasta el bote cuando comenzaba a amanecer.

—¡Muchachos! Me alegra verlos sanos y salvos –dijo el joven ojiverde que los había conducido a la isla—. ¡Akinari! Qué bueno que estás a salvo –sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias –contestó el niño—. También me da gusto verte, Kaz.

Los tres subieron al transporte, viendo su misión cumplida. El resto del camino fue silencioso, hasta que Akinari quebró el hielo.

—¡Miren! Allí es donde vivo.

Apuntó con un dedo hacia una gran cantidad de árboles que daban paso a la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Ambos shinobis siguieron la dirección con la mirada. El rostro de Haruka se endureció.

—Es un lugar muy bonito –dijo alegre—. ¿Usted conoce la aldea, señorita? –le preguntó a la pelivioleta.

La kunoichi lo miró. Sonrió fingidamente y cerrando los ojos, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Desvió la vista nuevamente hacia aquel lugar.

—¿Haruka? –inquirió el marionetista ante el cambio de actitud de su compañera.

De reojo, logró distinguir cómo una fina lágrima redondeaba su mejilla hasta perderse por su mentón.

—_Oh, mierda –_pensó el Sabaku No recordando algunas historias.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Memoria de teflón*. Una expresión para decir que alguien tiene mala memoria. Como el teflón, "no se le pega nada" xD. Ya pues ._._

_¿Un poco de "mini-misterio" en este capítulo? Síp C:_

_Este…si como que dos semanas es mucho. Trataré de escribir un poco más seguido si puedo. Y creo que mandaré al carajo mis días de actualización XD. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo (:_


End file.
